Unintended
by williewildcat
Summary: They say every werewolf has a mate destined for them...Mason thinks he will never find his until one cool Florida night. But she is a hunter sent on a mission that will bring them together. Will the truth bring them closer or destroy them? Mason/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_**I think Mason deserves his own story! There just aren't enough Mason stories! **_

* * *

><p>"Mason what is it?"<p>

Jules noticed her friend and pack member leaning out over the ledge, staring out at the steady pounding of the Atlantic. Below along the beach the last strings of tourists and locals left the white warm grains as they retreated to their hotels and the bars.

"Nothing," he shook his head and kept his icy hues focused on the wandering forms below. His voice was heavy and thick with melancholy.

"You're lying," Jules shook her head. "I can tell when you're lying."

Mason exhaled knowing Jules was onto him. "I thought I had found her…"

Jules wasn't sure what to say at that moment. She had Brady but it was pure luck she had found her one mate. Sure she was happy and felt whole with him but seeing Mason standing there, crestfallen and heartbroken iced over any joy that had bubbled in that instant.

"She wasn't the one was she?"

"No," Mason sadly shook his head as he felt the stinging tears welling in his eyes. "What if I never find her? What if I'm forced to be alone?"

"Don't you say that Mason!" Jules refused to hear him speak so poorly of himself.

"Well I am," he snorted. "I don't want to wind up like my brother in Mystic Falls: Trapped in some loveless cold marriage to a heartless harpy."

"Well that was Richard's choice, not yours! He was stupid enough to marry Carol so let him suffer!"

"Wow," Mason lightly chuckled, "Tell us how you really feel."

"Mason," her tone softened, "I don't want to see you wind up like your brother okay? You're above that. I want you to be happy; you deserve it."

"I don't know," Mason shrugged. "I mean I'm supposed to feel this connection but I've felt nothing with any of them."

"That's because you haven't met her or him yet," Jules teased the last part.

"Thanks," Mason snorted with playful sarcasm.

"Hey I'm just saying," Jules placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Who knows, she may show up down here tomorrow! You have to keep an open mind ya know? I mean when Brady and I met we fought like cats and dogs at first then look what happened."

"Took you two long enough," Mason smirked.

"Yeah thanks," the blonde shoved him lightly. The sound of the door opening then closing announced the return of Brady along with a supply of badly needed whiskey and rum.

"Ah speaking of the devil," Jules grabbed his arm and dragged Mason behind her. He had a sinking feeling she was going to make him forget all of his heartache and grief with Jack and the Captain, even if for a short time.

* * *

><p>The woman ran along the boardwalk that faced the duplexes and condos, taking in the nice Florida night. She wasn't a fan of the throngs of tourists that polluted the beaches during the day and opted to stay away until the sun dipped below the horizon. She was halfway back to the bungalow when her feet stopped beneath her. She plucked the earbuds out lifted her head up towards the top floor of the apartment complex.<p>

She frowned as shadows danced across the curtains revealing nothing of the tenants within. It was strange because she had seen this place before: in the same dream that continued to haunt her. It started when she arrived that very night: the pull that directed her nightly run to the same place then acted as a wall, preventing her from moving.

She waited for someone, anyone to come out.

* * *

><p>Mason finished the shot of whiskey and waved off the next one Brady was already pouring. His friends were inebriated and hell bent on dragging him down with them.<p>

"Come on Mason," he waved the shot glass in Mason's face.

"No," he shook his head. "I want to wake up coherent, not hugging the toilet."

"Aw come on," Brady feigned hurt.

"You drink it for me," Mason gently pushed it back in Brady's direction. Brady drunkenly shrugged and tossed the bit of amber brown back without a second's hesitation. The dark haired werewolf watched the couple continue giggling and fall deeper into drunkenness. Sighing, he decided to step outside as the room was suddenly turning hot.

The cool breeze of the ocean embraced Mason with a cool comfortable embrace. He thought about what Jules had said, about how he would eventually find the one that would be his match in every way. They say every werewolf is born with a pre-destined partner or mate but only a few were so fortunate to find his or her mate in their lifetime. Mason was becoming convinced he was one of the majority.

He rested his head on the railing, watching the breakers along the pier then follow the smaller caps fan along the sand. It was then the breeze delivered a scent. Mason inhaled, gathering a fuller whiff of cinnamon and earth. It was a rich tantalizing essence, one that struck him in the most peculiar way. His heart pounded and he felt his feet propelling him up and over the railing. He landed in a crouching position, perfect poise and stance. His eyes glowed deep amber and it was then the wolf within emerged.

The woman was concealed in the bushes, watching Mason as he started towards where she hid.

_Crap…._

The only thing she had to defend herself with was the wolfsbane mace she devised herself. The moonlight was poor as it was the waning crescent, preventing her from seeing anything besides the shadowy outline and glowing eyes.

"Hey Mason! Get back up here!"

Brady hollered in a drunken slur. Mason shook his head and blinked, pacifying the wolf for now. The woman peered around the corner of the building to see the man jogging up the steps, back to his drunken friend. She breathed a sigh of relief but felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_Have you found it yet?_

She rolled her eyes and punched a hasty response.

_No! I've been down here for three days! Cut me some damn slack!_

Her body relaxed against the wall as the reply was received.

_Remember our arrangement!_

She felt her muscles tense and hairs rising on the back of her neck. The anger started to surface but quickly quelled it thanks to years of practice.

_How could I forget? You remind me of it every day! _

The woman stood and shoved the phone back in the pocket of her running shorts before taking off towards her bungalow.

* * *

><p>Mason returned to see Brady and Jules passed out together on the couch. Thankfully they were still clothed. He shook his head and pulled a blanket over them before turning his attention to the open door. The curtain fluttered freely as he started sliding the glass door shut. The gap was almost closed then the scent struck him like lightning. Looking over his shoulder at Jules and Brady, Mason quietly slid the door behind him and vanished over the ledge.<p>

The trail grew stronger the further south he went. Mason felt the wolf clawing, howling to be freed. Fortunately no one was out at that hour or someone would be calling the cops on a glowing eyed man. His feet continued to carry him to a neat row of beach bungalows that were nestled on the end of the houses and complexes. Mason raced faster against the solid boardwalk before coming to a dead stop at the last one.

A lone light was on in the back, water was running indicating the person was in the shower. So Mason waited until the sounds of water being shut off and door opening into the adjacent room. He carefully peered into the window and saw the short toned figure of a woman stepping out and flipping a lamp on.

He felt his heart stopping at that moment. His mouth dropped open as his eyes remained fixed on her as she moved about in a large cotton towel. Her hair clung to her back and neck, with a medallion of some kind dangled from a slender neck. Her shoulders and arms were well defined but retained definite feminine features. Her hips were curved and breasts perky as she now stood naked in the center. Her lips were full and flush, waiting to be kissed. Her skin glowed in the soft light. He felt as if she was taunting him with those perfect legs and slightly dimpled ass. She was perfect in every way imaginable.

Mason felt a pull towards her as he watched her slip the tank top and shorts on before climbing into bed. Soon the steady breathing greeted his ears as she was lost in the depths of slumber. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to sneak in and kiss those achingly sinful lips and caress her skin.

He shook his head and forcefully exhaled. Could this be her? Could this be….his intended mate?

The wolf began to beg once again but Mason was stronger. He wanted to know her, know who this woman was that succeeded in pulling him into her world without saying a single word.

_I have to know her…._

Mason regrettably pulled away from the window before anyone could see him standing there. Tomorrow he would come back, pretend to be looking for a lost dog. It was cheesy but he couldn't exactly tell her the real reason why he was there.

_I'm a werewolf and you may be my intended mate which is for life…_

Oh that would go over well!

Shaking his head once, Mason started back to the apartment, anxious for the next day to come.

**_Yeah yeah I know...But this has been bouncing around for a while now and I wanted to get it going! Fear not as I am working on my other stories though some I am having writer's block with! Have patience my readers as all do get updated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The ringing of the phone stirred her from her slumber. She groaned and grabbed the obscene device, growling when her eyes focused on the number.<p>

"What?"

_"Is that any way to greet me?"_

"Don't you have anything better to do at…" she glanced up at the clock and exhaled irritably, "Six in the morning?"

_"Did you find anything out?"_

"No," she dragged her body upright.

_"You do realize the importance of this don't you?"_

"Yep," she replied impatiently.

_"That thing you call an ugly paperweight cannot fall into certain hands!"_

"Well if it had we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

_"I'm serious Brooklyn! You of all people should understand the dire circumstances and the repercussions if…."_

"Don't be so melodramatic; it's such a turn off," she didn't hold back on the sarcasm.

_"Find him and see if he knows where it is! If not our deal is off!"_

"Keep your panties on I found his address."

_"That's more like it…."_

Brooklyn hung up and collapsed back on the bed, feeling her irritation beginning to subside. For being a vampire hunter, he acted more like a five year old sometimes. But then again he could easily make her life a living hell. Her hand drifted down and around the bottom right of her abs, feeling the raised scar that rested beneath the white tank top.

Shaking off the insecurities that were knocking, Brooklyn pulled herself out of bed and towards the shower.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mason where are you headed off to so early?"<p>

Brady yawned and stretched. Surprisingly he wasn't hung over despite the copious amount of whiskey he consumed the night before.

"Supposed to be hot today and I wanna get my run in early," he wasn't completely lying. Mason was going out on a run but only as a cover to go back to her place.

"Yeah it is a bit warm out," Brady nodded sleepily then went about making coffee.

"Be back in a bit," Mason hastily retreated for the rapidly warming outdoors.

His heart was racing as his feet thundered down the steps. He hoped she was there as he charged down the boardwalk and towards the neat row of bungalows. Her scent was long since gone, washed away by sea and sand like every other that is left behind. Mason spied the house as it crept over the sandy horizon, like a beacon in a storm.

Already tourists were slipping out from their hotels and beach houses, ready for another day of sun and surf. Mason ignored them as his focus was trained on the house which was a pale blue in color now that the sun was rising over the sky. His hearing picked up the sounds of water running as the shower was on full blast.

_Good she's home…._

He couldn't but help to let the smile grow on his lips as he slowed his run down to a medium jog. Mason didn't want to look desperate but he didn't want the chance to slip through his fingers either. He slipped between houses as to avoid curious stares from local and visitor alike. The people next door were gone for which Mason was silently grateful for. He heard the curtain being drawn back and decided it was time to make his move.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn tucked the flap neatly between her skin and the rest of the towel. The unexpected phone call had put her in a foul mood.<p>

_He must have no life_

She thought silently while gathering her clothing. Brooklyn had finished pulling the shirt over head when she heard the rapping on the door.

"Oh don't tell me that SOB came down here," she grabbed her weapon and slipped it in the back of her jeans.

With gun in hand she peered through the window to see someone totally different standing there.

"Damn tourists," she relaxed then opened the door. Her mouth dropped open at what awaited her on the other side.

"Uh hi," Mason rubbed the back of his neck. He was at a loss for words. She was beautiful! Coppery hair damp and plastered to her neck, shining deep ginger in the sun as her eyes sparkled like two slate rings. She smelled like vanilla and earth, with hints of sandalwood thrown in.

"Can I help you?" Brooklyn found herself gawking at the brown haired hottie standing on the porch. His skin was lightly kissed by the sun or rather the parts that weren't covered by clothing. But from what she could see there was no tan line anywhere…..anywhere….

"Yeah, my dog, he ran away and I'm hoping you saw him?"

"Well do you have a picture?" Brooklyn asked carefully. Her hunter's instincts kicked in as suspicion crept up.

"Yeah," Mason fished out a picture and passed it over to Brooklyn. Their fingers slid along the other, sending tiny sparks across their skin. Mason knew exactly what it was while Brooklyn was in the dark. His heart fluttered and stomach twisted as his craved for more.

Brooklyn shook her head and took a look at the tiny photo. A German Shepherd with a red collar sat poised with ears perked up.

"Beautiful dog," she passed the photo back.

"Thanks," Mason smiled. Brooklyn couldn't but help to notice the perfect rows of white that brought out the rich cerulean in his eyes.

_Okay…This boy is smoking HOT!_

"Well if I see your dog I will let you know. Oh what's your dog's name?"

"Bailey," Mason spat out.

"Well if I see Bailey I'll let you know," Brooklyn started to turn away but stopped. "You know I didn't even get your name or where you live or at least your number."

"It's Mason," he stuck out a hand, "Mason Lockwood."

Mason heard her heart temporarily stop as her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Mason's smile faltered slightly.

"No," Brooklyn snapped out of her fleeting trance, "I'm sorry I don't know what got over me."

"I get that sometimes," his hand stayed extended. Brooklyn saw the strong toned arm out in offering to her and she clutched in hers. Mason felt how warm and soft her hand was against his. He could feel her pulse slightly pick up as the same tiny shocks popped between them.

"That's strange," Brooklyn wiggled her fingers and nervously laughed it off.

_No….no it wasn't…..It was….perfect…._

Mason felt the desire rising to the surface again. It was the wolf scratching in the depths of his body. It knew. It was her.

"Well if I see your dog…."

"Oh right," Mason laughed, "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure," she wasn't sure why she quickly answered like that but Mason stepped inside. He saw the small house was neat but not overly decorated. A TV sat in the corner with a couch and love seat to the left and right. The kitchen was off of the living room; tiny but well supplied. But it was her scent that lulled Mason into a trance.

"What's your number and I'll put it in my phone," Brooklyn appeared with her phone in hand.

"Here," Mason gently took it from her and punched his number in.

"Thanks," Brooklyn slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Not a problem," Mason's smiled returned. Brooklyn looked away and bit her lip.

_I shouldn't want him like this…..But I do! _

"So I was wondering….." Mason started to say but lost his voice.

"Wondering what?" Brooklyn tilted her head but knew what he was thinking.

"I was kind of hoping….Well…."

"If I've had breakfast yet," Brooklyn watched as his cheeks turned red. It was so cute watching a grown man blush like a teenager. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"No," Mason shook his head. "No, yes, no, what I mean is…."

"I'll grab my shoes," she nodded. Brooklyn hoped Mason knew where it was. He seemed like a nice guy but she knew what he was when the moon was full in the sky. She didn't hold it against him but _he _didn't care about feelings or emotions. The only thing that mattered was that fucking moonstone! She told herself to keep her heart wrapped in stone, to not get close to him. But something was stirring in the pit of her being, something that refused to be silenced. It was like the moment she laid eyes on the blue eyed man her heard had stopped and her head was spinning.

Shaking it off she slipped her shoes on and ignored the waiting text.

Mason waited in the entry way, patiently waiting for Brooklyn. His mind raced with so many thoughts and dreams it was making his head start to spin. Mason knew that he would have to tell her eventually about the sparks and the deep seated desires. Of how she was meant for him and he was meant for her.

_Would she understand? Or would she run? What if she doesn't want to be like me? _

"Mason," Brooklyn reappeared. "You ready?"

She flashed a lop sided grin as he opened the door and offered his hand to her. The hunter slipped it in his and together they stepped out onto the boardwalk.

**I'll be covering more of the mate issue so don't worry! And our mystery man is Sebastian Roche's character that is yet to be named! Would be nice if they gave him a name...**

**Again thanks everyone! I hope everyone who is reading is liking it so far. I know it's a bit slow now but when things heat up they will HEAT UP! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Hmm?"

Brooklyn shook her head at Mason's words, downplaying her silence. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

He simply nodded and watched as she finished off the coffee then motioned for the server for another round.

"So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Needed to get away from home for a while," she quickly explained. "Things aren't so great back home…."

"Where's home if you don't mind me asking."

"Phoenix originally, but I've been living in Virginia."

"Really," Mason took a drink of coffee.

"Yeah," she was wishing there was whiskey in the coffee all of a sudden.

"That's funny because I'm from there too."

"Where about if you don't mind my asking?"

"This tiny dot on a map called Mystic Falls."

_Yep…..Definitely him….._

"Is that in the Western part towards the mountains?"

"Mmm hmm," Mason nodded. "So you've heard of it. So are you stalking me?"

Brooklyn knew he was teasing but if only he knew the truth.

"No," she smiled and shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint."

Mason shifted in his seat as her scent continued to drive the wolf mad. That was a drawback to being a werewolf: Hormones didn't stop raging and sex was constantly on Mason's mind. But now with her sitting mere feet away, the urge to mate was surging through his veins. The only thing preventing him from tackling her to the sand was the crowd of tourists that surrounded their table. He was thankful they weren't at the apartment. Sure he had slept with a few other women but they were one night stands and it turned out to be rough and angry.

"I suppose I should head back to my house," Brooklyn stretched then dropped a 20 on the table. She knew time was against her and that another phone call, text, or both would be hurled her direction if she didn't come up with something. What has he expecting? A miracle on the Hudson?

Her voice snapped him from his brief trance.

"Oh," Mason couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "I was kind of hoping we could I don't know maybe….hang out or something. I mean you're going to be here for a while right?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Then what's the harm in two friends hanging out on a beautiful day right?"

"Right," she nodded and realized what could the harm in getting to know her target better? Maybe he would slip up and reveal something about the moonstone's whereabouts. Brooklyn didn't want to hurt or endanger Mason but she knew what the other could do to her if she didn't find that stupid rock or at the very least learn of its location.

"Do you surf?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this," Brooklyn was splayed across the board. She didn't like the idea of being so far from shore but one look in Mason's reassuring gaze and her uncertainties were quickly washed away.<p>

"Next one we go," he shouted over. She simply nodded and curled her fingers around the gritty surface. She repeatedly told herself not to think about what was lurking beneath the surface.

_There is no such thing as Jaws!_

"Remember what I showed you," she felt the water rising up as the wave hurled towards them. Brooklyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her arms paddled furiously in the surf. She nervously glanced over at Mason who eased into the wave like a pro. Brooklyn followed his lead and lifted her body up and off until her feet were the only things touching the board.

Mason could see the concentration in her eyes as she balanced her body with arms and abs. The tiny ripples in her muscles didn't pass his sharp sight. There was no need for a wet suit which granted him a better view of her toned form. A tiny smile crept up across her mouth as she pivoted and allowed the sweeping tide to push her to shore. The adrenaline pulsed through her veins, creating a rush that made her crave more!

"Are you sure you never touched a surfboard before?"

Brooklyn turned and caught the amused expression lighting Mason's face.

"Positive," she coyly smiled in return.

"Well if I didn't know better I would think you had."

"Just a quick learner," she shook her head and headed back towards the waves. Mason watched as she carried the large board then knelt down and paddled back out then went to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop spying on him?"<p>

Jules stood with hands planted on her hips as Brady watched through the sliding glass door. Her disapproving stare and matching frown didn't stop him from watching his friend.

"What? I'm not spying on anyone!"

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"Honest," he flashed a playfully devious grin then went back to watching the pair.

"Nobody believes you," she walked away. Mason deserved to be happy and Jules secretly hoped this one was it.

* * *

><p>"What a rush!" Brooklyn collapsed on her towel.<p>

"Hell yeah it is," Mason sat right beside her.

"I should do that more often!"

"Well you know you're more than welcome to come by anytime to borrow a board."

_And for me to see you…._

"Thanks….I mean that's pretty cool of you."

"Besides you can meet Brady and Jules," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at this. "They're my friends but they live in another apartment, same building."

"Ah," she nodded.

_Thank goodness for that…..Probably part of the pack though….I may have to cover my tracks a bit more than normal…._

The hunter subtly sized up the werewolf's ripped physique. He really did take great care of his body! Broad sweeping shoulders, ripped abs and crazy built legs! Her mind started to wonder what else was well built as well.

_NO! I shouldn't want him like that! I shouldn't desire him! I can't!_

"You know I should head back," she really didn't want to leave.

"What's the rush? You got a boyfriend?"

She picked up the tiny stabs of venom in his voice. "No," she shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend. No one ever really….fit the bill I suppose."

The hunter rolled onto her stomach as the sun burned her front, granting Mason a better view. He couldn't but help to wonder if she was doing that on purpose, for his benefit.

_She isn't helping me…._

Wicked thoughts slipped into his mind as the sun glistened the droplets of seawater that beaded against her skin. Mason wanted nothing more than to get her alone in his place and take her over and over until she was screaming out his name. He would mark her as they were in the throes of pleasure, piercing her skin just enough to draw a few precious drops. Then after she had been turned, he would offer himself to her, a show of submission to her. Her newly developed canines would sink into his flesh, as the final step in binding to one another for life would be complete.

He would be there for her when she shifted the first time. It would be excruciating for her but Mason wouldn't let her be alone. It would be easier with each shift, the pain would still exist but it would be manageable.

The only thing standing between them was the truth: Mason was a werewolf and Brooklyn was his intended mate; only she didn't realize it…..yet. But he could see she was sensing something beginning to stir.

It didn't help that it was the week of the full moon and the need to mate walked the line, threatening to hurl Mason over the edge.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Not sure," she shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would join me for dinner at my place."

"Depends," she bit her bottom lip and smiled, "What's on the menu?"

"Italian," he winked.

"What time?" She caved.

"Seven," he stretched out on the towel.

"Okay, I'm in."

"It's a date," Mason couldn't help himself. Brooklyn looked away and over towards the boardwalk. He could detect her heart pick up a couple of beats. Seven o' clock couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn returned to her home, finding that she was getting anxious and excited at once. This was her chance to search for the moonstone but at the same instance get to know the blue eyed hottie. Ever since they met but hours before, something had taken hold over her, something she couldn't explain. The tiny sparks that struck between them had been the beginning.<p>

She noted it was early afternoon and had time to shower and rest before heading down.

* * *

><p>Mason checked everything while the sauce simmered on the stove. He had told Jules and Brady not to come over or even attempt to call him. He didn't want any interruptions. The apartment was clean and tidy, better than what it normally was. Mason knew it was the wolf side influencing this as it was part of courting a potential mate. It was strange how werewolves were different than wolves yet so similar in many ways.<p>

He checked his shirt, an olive button up with the last two left open and sleeves rolled up as cargo pants completed the ensemble. He wasn't big on dressing up but knew Brooklyn was attracted to him and Mason wasn't going to let that go by unnoticed.

The light rapping on the door alerted him that she had arrived. He noticed it was only six thirty but he had hoped she would show up early. His hormones were raging hard as he approached the door. Mason paused and took a deep breath before twisting the knob and opening the door.

**Hmmmm...Should they or shouldn't they in the next chapter? Reviewers let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Hey," Mason felt the grin widening on his face. "You're early…."<p>

"Yeah," Brooklyn fidgeted as her face turned red. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No, please, come in," he opened the door for her to come in. She was dressed in a rich cobalt tank top that revealed the developed shoulders and arms; strong but feminine. Her hair was swept up in a simple band as stonewashed denim shorts topped everything off.

"I brought some bread," she held up the store bough loaf. "I didn't want to show up empty handed…..Wouldn't feel right ya know?"

"No that's great! I forgot to grab some," he took the foiled bread, letting his hand slide across hers. Their eyes held steady against the other creating a comfortable tension between them.

"Wow, that smells great," she noticed the oregano and basil that slipped between tomato and meat.

"Old family recipe," Mason answered matter of factly. "Why don't you have a seat in the living room? Did you want something to drink?"

"Whatcha got?" Brooklyn leaned over the couch watching Mason move about the kitchen.

"Beer, pop, water," he hollered over his shoulder.

"Beer," she said with a smile.

"Beer it is," Mason popped the cap and brought the frothy bottle over. A little foam raced down the side. Brooklyn caught the stray bit with her thumb. Mason swallowed hard at the sight of her thumb slipping slowly between her pouty lips. It was nothing short of cruel and unusual in Mason's eyes. The tiny whine echoed in his throat at the tiny smack as she retracted her thumb.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh, no," Mason absently rubbed the back of his neck. It was growing harder to ignore it. "I'm gonna check on dinner."

Brooklyn took a long swig of amber ale, never letting her eyes lose sight of the werewolf. Mason hurried and drained the penne pasta quickly setting it on the table. He definitely took pride in the meal he prepared.

"Come on," he waved her in.

"This…is…fantastic!"

"I take it you like it?" Mason watched as she shoveled another mouthful of pasta and sauce.

"Love it," she finished off her drink. "You definitely know your way around the kitchen."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he finished off his own plate then stood and collected the dishes.

"I have Tiramisu in the fridge," he offered, "If you're up for some."

Brooklyn sat and pondered for a moment before saying, "Only if you have some good red wine."

"Think that can be arranged," he finished loading the dish washer then went to putting dessert together. Brooklyn was leaned over the couch watching as he gathered up small plates, two glasses, and juggled everything towards the living room.

"Now did you make this?"

"Oh no," Mason shook his head and laughed. "I'm not that talented."

"I won't tell anyone," she winked and giggled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," he pretended to be relieved. They enjoyed one another's company in comfortable silence. The dessert was rich and moist, the perfect compliment to dinner. The wine was starting to get to her head as she finished off the last of the sweet cherry blend.

"That was outstanding," she sunk back in the couch. Her body relaxed deeper against the cushions. She could easily fall asleep right then and there. Mason heard her heartbeat starting to slow as the alcohol spread throughout her body. He slid across the couch until he was seated right beside her. Her skin held a slight flush as the alcohol took hold.

"Well hello," she giggled. Mason said nothing as he reached out and traced his fingers along her jaw line. His eyes slowly morphed into two subtle cerulean rings that harbored desire within. He hovered over her, hearing the thundering in her chest as their bodies slowly pushed together.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He dared to let his fingers slip further up her face until his hand completely cupped the side. She felt herself leaning into his touch, having missed such intimate contact from another. Mason leaned down, pressing his mouth carefully to hers. They felt warm full and inviting against his. Brooklyn's eyes flashed open but she didn't resist him as he opened his mouth and swept his tongue hungrily across her lips.

She parted her lips and felt the wet warmth pushing deeper into her mouth. The kiss deepened between them as the lust and hunger dominated them both. Their bodies sunk deeper in the couch while the world around them was shut out. Their mouth wrestled for dominance as their tongues ran along and around one another. Mason ran his hands up her sides, slipping inside the tank top. Her skin was softer and warmer than he had imagined!

He lifted the top up and off, hurling it behind the couch. Brooklyn struggled with his shirt, lightly growling in frustration.

"Here," Mason whispered and tore the shirt away. He could always find another. His torso invited her hands to run along them, to caress the taut ripples and defined lines. He dove down into her body, pressing sloppy wet kisses down her neck then sweeping along her jaw. His heightened senses picked up the rising arousal as it seeped through her pores.

Brooklyn bucked her hips up against the growing bulge, eliciting a short growl from the one above her. Her hands danced down the front of his body, feeling the rigid muscles fluttering against her touch. She dared to go lower and teased along the hemline of his pants. Mason gasped into her mouth as the slender digits unfastened and tugged at the button and zipper, slowly freeing the twitching erection.

Their hearts pounded in their chests as the sexual tension reached a fevered pitch.

Mason wiggled the pants and boxers down his hips and legs, kicking them to the floor. His naked body hovered over her, cock twitching as beads of pre come dabbed the tip. He felt the wolf scratching beneath the surface as it refused to be ignored. He devoured her mouth with an animalistic ferocity as his hands ripped away the shorts and boys shorts beneath. Brooklyn felt the hook unclasping from behind as the bra was carelessly tossed aside.

Mason caught the sight of her naked body pinned beneath him. She was so open, so vulnerable as he took her face in his hands and passionately kissed her with everything he had. He nestled between her legs with his aching member resting at her entrance.

"Are you sure you…." He whispered.

"No going back now….." she kissed him back.

Mason nodded and lifted her hips off the couch and pushed inside. His breathing hitched at the awesome sensations that greeted his senses and feared he would explode right then and there. He lifted his head up as he felt the wolf attempting to emerge. His eyes morphed into two amber rings but Mason suppressed it before looking down at his lover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled and nodded. "Just….fine…."

Brooklyn felt her body take the thick heat that penetrated her body. She couldn't find a word that could describe what her body was experiencing but knew one thing was certain: This was right; it was right being with Mason.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly rolled his hips up and against her. His mind was in a haze as he steadily thrusted, taking in how the hot wet walls took all of him, wrapping around him as he pumped harder. Mason could feel his soul screaming, calling out to hers.

_Mine…..mine….mine….._

The voice growled in his mind. She was his! His to kiss, hold, fuck…..and love.

A new scent enticed his senses as his lover's body tightened and submitted to the powerful release. Brooklyn gasped and raked her nails along his back as she rode out the mind blowing orgasm. Her body surrendered, letting the bright explosion fill her vision as her lower body contracted against his cock. Mason groaned and growled at the clenching walls closing around him, drawing him closer to orgasm. Sweat trickled over their bodies as sex and their scents smeared against their bodies.

Mason loved how she writhed against him, coming all over him as she claimed him. Her scent was all over him now, a beautiful blend of earth, sex, sweat, and a few hints of cinnamon. He was hers.

The wolf felt the burning and coiling in his body becoming harder to ignore as he slammed harder and faster against her. The howl escaped his lips as he felt his body erupt, spilling the thick hot ropes inside his lover. Brooklyn let a small whimper escape her lips as her already sensitive body was coated with his release.

Mason sweetly kissed her neck and lips and secured his arms around her. He knew what had happened: It was the first step in claiming her as his. His scent was now all over her body, sending a warning to any wolf that may get any ideas. The same was for him: Brooklyn's scent was now on him.

He spotted the serene expression that dominated her face and felt her relax beneath him. Her heart was racing but soon it would begin to calm down. Her skin held a soft glow to it, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Brooklyn opened her eyes and peered up into his, catching the hints of amber that peeked through the cerulean rings. She said nothing as her fingers reached out and caressed his face with a light feathery touch. Mason instinctively fell into it, resting his cheek against her palm and covering her hand with his. Everything was perfect.

"Bedroom?" She flashed a half crooked smile.

Mason bit his lip and nodded, taking her in his arms. She wrapped his legs around his tight waist as he carried her down the hall and to the waiting bed.

**Now did you think I was going to make this little steamy night one chap? Oh no...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason knew it was because of the approaching full moon. His body burned with flames of need while lying sprawled out alongside Brooklyn. His hand ran across her side and felt like a thousand tiny sparks against her skin. Neither one spoke instead letting their eyes and bodies speak for them. The moon bathed her body in a pale silvery aura, making her appear more sterling than human.<p>

He felt his heart swelling at the sight.

"What?" She whispered with slight alarm.

"Nothing," he shook his head. Mason carded his fingers through her hair, finding the copper strands fall between them like rich ribbons of scarlet. His arousal surfaced once again, the wolf refusing to be denied.

Mason drew Brooklyn towards him, closing the small space between them. He captured her lips in his, sweeping his tongue across her teeth then darting into the heated cavern of her mouth. Brooklyn was slightly caught off guard but fell into his embrace, feeling him pin her body into the mattress. Mason was on his knees, cock curled up to his abs. Brooklyn swore she saw the specks of gold peering through his eyes. She said nothing as she wasn't afraid of his true nature.

His body lowered on top of her, parting her legs with his strong knees. Brooklyn didn't resist and welcomed him with open arms. Her hands ran along his back, welcoming the thick penetrating heat. Mason saw her eyes slowly close and head tilt back, exposing her throat for him. It was a small sign of submission, one that Mason was inwardly thrilled to witness.

_I can't believe this is happening…..It's really happening….._

He cradled her body, his hands enveloping her lower back, allowing him to sink deeper inside of her. Brooklyn groaned and arched her back higher off the mattress, hearing a tiny growl of pleasure rumble in her ears. Her hips thrusted upward and ground hard into his, hungering for more from her lover. Mason was only happy to oblige and pushed harder against her until he was as deep as he could go.

The fire started to kindle in the depths of his body, sending tiny slivers of energy throughout his body. Brooklyn felt the same flames sweeping through her, spreading like a wildfire. Her nails clung to his back causing Mason to hiss in pain and pleasure to the burning in his skin. He couldn't hold out much longer as the pressure pushed against his cock, aching for release. Brooklyn slammed her hips harder and faster as the head of his cock rubbed across the sweet spot. Her legs clamped across his waist keeping him pinned inside her as the air between them filled with the scent of her release.

Mason compulsively kissed her, hearing the passion filled cries rushing from her lips. The silken walls of her body closed around him, milking him with short hard contractions. He felt the tears escaping his eyes as the surge of energy rushed from his body. A bright blinding light flooded his vision as his heart quickened and thundered in his ears. He moaned into her mouth as he felt the rush of blood to the surface seconds before coming inside. The moan turned into short shallow breaths as Mason thrusted wildly against her. Brooklyn dug her heels into the tight globes of his ass, keeping her lover still as he continued to shudder through the mind blowing orgasm. Hot thick ropes spurted along her slick walls, marking her a second time as his.

Brooklyn looked up to see the glazed expression dominating his beautiful pools. He fought for each breath, feeling the short puffs of air reaching his deprived lungs.

"Breathe Mason," she whispered soothingly. He swallowed and nodded before forcing air in then slowly breathe out.

"Are you okay?" She took his face into her hands, lightly sweeping her thumbs across his cheeks.

"Yeah," Mason nodded and dropped his head. "That was just…amazing."

He gathered his composure then shifted alongside her on the bed, snuggling into her. His arm draped across her mid torso, pulling her across the bed and against him. She shifted on her side and gazed deeply into his eyes. They were two hypnotic pools the hunter could find herself getting lost in over and over. Brooklyn closed her eyes and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the delicious blend that radiated off his body. Mason kissed her lightly on the lips and rested his head on the pillow beside her. It was too warm to cover up with anything so they slept on top of the comforter, naked but content.

The full moon was only three days away and Mason knew he would have to leave for the night. What would he tell her? Would she accept his story? What if she found out about him, Jules and Brady? Would she hate him? Would she understand?

Too many questions swirled about in his mind with more scenarios playing out in tandem. Mason didn't want to lose her but he had to tell her. But she wasn't ready to learn about what he really was. Centuries of fear and myth had reduced his kind to a scattering of families; each one living in the shadow of fear. Mason had lived day to day with the tiny shred of anxiety that someday he and the rest of the Lockwood Family would be discovered. What made it worse was now he had found his destined mate, making her a target as well.

The sudden chill gripped his sweating form, causing Mason to curl up tighter beside his sleeping lover. The one speck of light in all of this was it had not been found yet. Mason had made certain it was safely hidden where no one could find it. It had been in his family for generations, each one selecting a male member to guard it. That wonderful honor had fallen on Mason's shoulders. His brother wanted nothing to do with as he had a political career to focus on and his nephew was thinking of nothing but parties, girls, and sex. That left him.

"Mason," Brooklyn lifted her head slightly off the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered. "Nothing you should worry about."

"You sure? Because I got the strangest feeling you upset about something. It was like this cold wind blew through my body."

"No," he repeated. "I'm alright," he pressed his lips to hers, letting them linger for a few moments. "Get some sleep."

The hunter shrugged and rested back against the pillow, allowing her eyes to drop shut. Mason felt the chill fill his veins knowing she had sensed his emotions. Only mates could do that.

Mason watched as Brooklyn slept before allowing his body to relax into the bed. The item was hidden and no vampire or hunter would be able to find it. He told himself that repeatedly while feeling the reach of slumber spreading over him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mason yawned and reached out across the bed. His shot open at the absence of Brooklyn's body and immediately he jumped up. He listened closely and picked up the sounds of someone messing around in the kitchen.<p>

He headed down the hallway and rounded the corner to see Brooklyn standing in the kitchen, dressed in one of his button up shirts. She was tending to something on the stove as the coffee percolated to the right. Her hair was swept back but still retained the tousled features from the night before. He slowly crept up behind her as she remained focused on the thick slabs of bread in the pan. His arms stretched out then latched around her tiny waist.

"Good morning," he kissed her neck.

"Look who finally joined me," she grinned.

"Well you weren't in bed," he pouted.

"I'm an early riser," she twisted around and gave him a proper kiss. "Can't just have dinner, then some of the hottest passionate sex without returning the favor in some form now can I?"

"You don't have to do all of this," he started to protest but a finger pressed his lips closed.

"I want to," she insisted and passed a cup of steaming coffee over.

"So what are you doing later today?" Mason sat in a chair as Brooklyn placed a plate before him: Two Texas Toast sized French Toast with bacon. She eased down across from him with hands laced around her mug.

"I thought we could search for Bailey," she suggested.

"Okay," he swallowed the lump of mashed bread and bacon then smiled.

* * *

><p>Mason convinced her to shower before going home, wanting to see her naked body wet and pressed against his. The pair shared a long deep kiss beneath the rushing steamy stream as their hands slowly explored one another's bodies. Brooklyn didn't want to break away from this tender intimate embrace. She wanted to stay like that forever: Held in Mason's powerful arms as his mouth tasted her lips and skin. Last night had been an incredible night; one she hoped to repeat very soon. Mason was sharing the same desire. Last night had been one of the best nights in his life. Everything had been perfect in his eyes.<p>

The shower was the perfect way to end their night together.

She pulled back but not before sucking his bottom lip between her sultry ones. Mason watched as she dropped to her knees and slowly took him in her mouth. His body tensed as the warmth surrounded his swollen member, feeling her tongue drift down then up the throbbing vein before swirling around the head. The deliberate but attentive sweeping gestures made Mason moan and tilt his head back.

"God…." He whispered. Mason's hands firmly fisted the wet copper locks then started to card his fingers in and through her hair. It was like she was reading his mind, knowing what turned him on and filled his veins with ecstasy. His knees were shaking, threatening to buckle if that sinful mouth and tongue carried on with those sweet lapping movements. Brooklyn held his rigid legs as her mouth slid along his twitching erection, keeping Mason steady as he thrusted his hips in sync with her mouth.

"Brook….." he started to moan but was cut off by the gentle massaging of the sweet bundle of nerves and flesh. His eyes rolled up in his head at the protruding pressure that dared to go deeper. His palms slapped the wall and sliding door, steadying his body as it neared release. The warmth pooled and strengthened as her teeth lightly scraped along the soft skin.

"Ngh….I'm gonna…."

He didn't finish his declaration and snapped his hips harder against her mouth. The first spurts of thick salty goodness filled her mouth, sliding down her throat. Brooklyn pressed her thumbs into the juts of his hips and took every bit her lover gave. She had never done this for anyone yet she was compelled to shower Mason with this affection.

"So….good…." he panted and stepped back, letting his soft cock slip from her lips. He brought her to her feet, pressing his lips to hers. Mason could taste the salty hints that were laced with an earthy tone.

"That was…."

"Amazing? Incredible? Awesome?"

"All of those," he nodded. The explosion of emotions that occurred moments before was something he never experienced before. It was like a part of him that had been dormant was beginning to awaken. It was all new to Mason….

And he loved it!

**I had to add more sex and fluff...But when Brooklyn gets home an unexpected visitor will be awaiting her return...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn wore a smile the entire way back, feeling as if her feet were barely touching the boardwalk. She couldn't wait to see him again but first she had business to tend to.<p>

She reached the door and slipped the key in, finding the door was already unlocked. In an instant her instincts heightened and body froze. Brooklyn knew she didn't leave the door unlocked. Someone had slipped their way in and she didn't take too kindly to intruders. The hunter slowly pushed the door open, anticipating anything or anyone to jump out at her.

As she took one step in, her eyes swept around the parts that were visible. Everything was still as she left it; even her laptop was on the table. What kind of thief picks a lock but doesn't steal anything?

"Hello Brooklyn," the hunter knew that voice. "Did you miss me?"

"No," she didn't turn around. "What are you doing here John?"

John Gilbert leaned against the kitchen bar savoring the fact he was getting under her skin. The thin arrogant smirk crept up the corners of his lips.

"Oh I heard you were down here and saw you getting cozy with Mason Lockwood so I began to wonder to myself, 'Now could she be searching for the moonstone?'"

"What I'm doing here is none of your damn business," she pointed at the door, "Get….out…."

"No," John shook his head.

"Get…out…"

"You know the only reason you're getting so 'close' to Mason is to see if he has the moonstone. I mean come on now…."

"So what you're spying on me now? That's just so wrong on so many levels!"

"Oh but I do know a few things about you," John continued his arrogant stance. "I know that a certain vampire hunter saved your life from a certain Original and as payment for services rendered you're down here looking for the moonstone."

Brooklyn laughed and applauded, "Wow….Did you figure that out all by yourself? Because I am just overly impressed with your deduction skills."

John just shook his head and crossed the room to where the hunter stood. Brooklyn's narrowed to two thin slits of anger as he ran his finger along the top of her laptop.

"Does Mason know why you're really here? That you're only getting close to him for information?"

"You leave him out of this," she warned.

"Oh but he's very much a part of this," John countered. "He's a Lockwood and as such is privy to specific key…facts."

"If you even so much hurt Mason…..I will rip your throat out….."

"Oh now why would I destroy the one lead I have on tracking the stone down? I mean you've already been welcomed into his home…..and bed."

"You have a sick fascination with what happens in his bedroom you know that?"

John just stood and stared at the hunter. He stepped towards the hunter, watching her take one step to match his.

"I want the moonstone," he stuck his hand in his pocket then presented something in his hand. Brooklyn spied the contents in the syringe and knew what exactly what it was: wolfsbane.

"What are you doing with that?"

"If you're so concerned about Mason as you claim to be," he flicked the syringe with his thumb and middle finger. The tiny bubbles floated to the surface creating a thin layer on the surface. "You'll get that stone."

"In case you forgot, Johnny, you're not the only one looking for the Jewel of the Nile."

"Oh I haven't forgotten," he shook his head. "It's just I want it for another reason."

"Forget it," she snarled. "I'm not helping you. I can only handle one psycho at a time."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged with indifference. "But just know you should watch your back."

John replaced the wolfsbane back in his jacket before making his exit. Brooklyn rushed the door and slammed it shut, hoping it smacked the back of John's head. She locked the door and slid down the side, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Brooklyn knew John well enough he made good on his threats and promises. How was she going to keep Mason safe? The hunter knew he would go after Mason to get at her; it was John's MO: Hurt the ones his enemies care about.

The full moon was two days away and she knew that was when John would try something. Brooklyn hurried down the hall and towards her bedroom, hoping John hadn't screwed with it. She nearly ripped the folding doors off the tracks but they held fast against her demanding pull. Brooklyn pulled the case off the top shelf and dropped it on the bed.

She unfastened the locks and tipped the top of the case over. The compound bow was as she left it. It was her weapon of choice but Brooklyn was proficient in handling small arms, shotguns, and hand to hand fighting which included some martial arts.

The hunter ran her fingers over the string and each cam that was positioned on the end of each limb. The arrows were made of an aluminum alloy; each had been hollowed out thus allowing for the addition of vervain or wolfsbane. It had been a gift on her 18th birthday. While others her age got money or a car, Brooklyn got a Browning compound bow. But then again she preferred the weapon over a vehicle as the bow was worth more than some of the more decent cars for sale.

Knowing what she needed to do, Brooklyn snapped the case shut then grabbed the quiver of arrows and left the house.

* * *

><p>Mason knocked on the door but didn't hear any movement from the other side.<p>

"Brooklyn," he rapped harder on the door. Mason shielded his eyes as he looked into the window. Brooklyn wasn't home. He stepped back from the door and rounded the back to see her car was missing. Her scent was still fresh as he sniffed the air and followed the invisible trails. Though a few hours had passed, human scents were still strong against a werewolf's sense of smell.

The black truck rolled away from the coast and towards the forest. Florida had pinewoods contrary to popular misconceptions as most imagined sand, surf, and the Everglades. He veered off the road in a sharp right and rolled down the unpaved road. He wasn't familiar with this area as he stayed on the coast. The roar of the engine startled several deer that were grazing on the side of the road but Mason knew they had also picked up his unnatural scent. He slowed at the approaching curve and saw the Charger parked up ahead.

"What's she doing here?" He saw the sign indicating the land was a shooting range. Gunfire was absent from the air as Mason started down the trail. The trees lined either side of the dirt path as he went deeper in the woods. The sun streamed through the tall bastions of wood and needles, blanketing the ground from the relentless Florida sun.

Mason stopped as he detected Brooklyn's scent. Her heart was beating faster than normal, like something had her upset. The werewolf quietly approached the end of the trail and stopped. About a hundred feet away was Brooklyn, taking aim with a bow and arrow. Her face was calm, masking the anxious demeanor below. She drew the arrow back, taking aim at the painted target. Her shoulders were taut as they pulled hard against the string. Mason felt his breath being taken away as her back flexed and rippled.

With a short exhale, she released the arrow, watching as it sliced through the air and imbedding the tip deep in the area that would house the heart. Mason wasn't sure what to make of it. Brooklyn had nailed the target with deadly precision, each and every shot.

"Son of a bitch," he heard her mutter. "If he goes near Mason…"

Mason watched as she continued firing and cursing the mystery man. Her anger radiated from her body, crossing into Mason. It was anger with a brush of fear. She was afraid of this man. Afraid he would do something….

_To me….She's afraid something's going to happen to me! _

He remained hidden as he continued watching Brooklyn. Her movements were swift and fluid as she executed every movement. Mason was reminded of the goddess Diana at that very moment; the master of her bow.

Brooklyn let the last arrow go and noticed every one of them was buried in the chest area of the wooden dummy.

"Not bad," she admired her work. The hunter started to retrieve her arrows but stopped before taking one step. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the sensation of being watched crept over her.

Mason swore beneath his breath as she turned and stared directly at his hiding place. Brooklyn didn't raise her bow and left it by her side. Something told her not to raise her weapon as she crept across the grass and needles. Mason's legs were frozen to the ground as she got closer to where he hid.

"Damn," he muttered. How was he going to explain this to her? He could hear the constant beating of her heart, a sign that she wasn't afraid.

Brooklyn could see a shape in the brush and was ready to call out when the sound of a snapping twig caught her attention. The hunter spun around with bow drawn giving Mason a chance to escape. Brooklyn was honed on the other intruder as she hollered out a warning, "Come out!"

The deer burst from the trees, galloping past the human, ignoring the fact it was dangerously close to death. Something had frightened the animal so much that its fear of humans had temporarily subsided.

"What the….." she watched in awe as the buck bounced back into the trees, vanishing as fast as it had appeared.

Mason reached his truck but stopped when the breeze carried a strange dangerous scent.

"Brooklyn….." he sprinted hard down the trail hoping he wasn't too late.

**See? One nasty surprise in the form of John Gilbert! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason burst from the trees as he heard the gunshot crack the air. Brooklyn spun around to see Mason rushing towards her but the werewolf wasn't fast enough to beat the bullet that tore into the hunter's shoulder. She couldn't scream as the air was ripped from her lungs while the bullet shredded through her shoulder.<p>

"Brooklyn!"

The hunter collapsed, dropping her bow as her hand clutched the gaping wound. Mason caught her before she landed in the dirt. Her beautiful features were twisted in deep pain as the bullet had broken through the other side and embedded in a nearby tree. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she tried to breathe

"Get….me….out….of….here…."

Mason nodded and gathered up her weaponry, knowing whoever had done this would steal the bow and arrows no doubt.

"Come on," he juggled Brooklyn in his arms. She clutched the bow and arrows in her free hand as he darted down the trail and towards his truck.

* * *

><p>Mason sat in the waiting room of the ER, wringing his hands mindlessly.<p>

"Mason!" Jules and Brady hollered from down the hall. He didn't look up as his mind was preoccupied with Brooklyn. It had been two hours already! Two hours! What was taking them so long?

"Mason," Brady snapped his fingers an inch from his friend's face. Mason blinked and slowly lifted his gaze upward at the pair. "Mason what happened?"

He just shook his head and mumbled something as his eyes went straight back to watching the doors of the exam room. Jules and Brady traded worried glances as they sat down on each of his sides.

"Hey," Jules slid a supportive arm around his shoulders, "You can't think the worst."

"Someone tried to kill her," his face darkened, bordering between human and animal.

"But they didn't," Jules shook her head. "Look I know what she means to you. Did you really think we haven't noticed?"

"I want to be in there…."

Brady listened as he could hear the doctors working on closing the bullet wound. The heart beats were calm and consistent as their voices were cool and professional.

"They're not panicking," he looked to Mason. "I would say she's going to be okay."

"What would've happened if that was Jules in there Brady?"

"Okay man," Brady sighed, "You need to relax."

Mason was breathing through gritted teeth as his nails started to peek through.

"Get him outside," Jules motioned to Brady.

"Don't you dare…." Mason flashed amber rings towards his friend.

"Easy there Mason," Brady's demeanor darkened in kind. "You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

Just then the doors swung open and the ER doctor stepped out. He was dressed light lime scrubs with light streaks of crimson across the front. Mason broke from Brady and Jules' hold as the man approached.

"She's resting," he started off. "The bullet went through leaving behind a hole about a half inch in width but we were able to stitch it up."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor held up his hands in a gentle calming gesture. "She's being moved to another room. When they get her situated the nurse will come get you. But I must warn you she may not be coherent."

"What do you mean she may not be coherent?"

"Brooklyn was in a tremendous amount of pain as the bullet did rip apart muscle and tendon. The pain killer she's on will make her sleepy and well to be honest she may be a bit loopy when she's awake."

"But is she going to be okay?"

"Brooklyn will be fine," the doctor assured Mason. "But she may not be able to use her shoulder for some time."

"Right," Mason exhaled. The nurse approached from the right with a chart gripped firmly in her hands.

"Are you the one who brought in Brooklyn Ravenwood?"

"Yeah," Mason quickly nodded.

"She's been asking for you. You can go see her in room 2."

"Thanks," Mason cracked a smile for the first time that day and hurried down the hall. Jules and Brady sighed before starting after him.

* * *

><p>Mason stopped and took a slow calming breath before entering the room. The smell of Pine Sol and institutional cleaner stung his nostrils as he entered the room. It was decorated with several cheap paintings of Florida scenery; beautiful and subtle. The curtains were pastel and warm, something Mason was not expecting. He carefully stepped in and saw the small form nestled in the large bed. The IV line was planted securely in the top of her hand, the tubing snaking up to the bottom of the plastic bag.<p>

Brooklyn opened her eyes and tilted her head over.

"Hey," she cracked a smile. "Not quite what was I was hoping for in a second date."

Mason smiled back, inwardly screaming for joy as she was cracking jokes in her painful situation. He crossed the room and pulled up the chair beside bed. He carefully gathered her hand in his, mindful of the IV line.

"I could hear you out there," she wanted to reach out and touch his face but her other arm was in a sling. "You shouldn't get mad at them. They're worried about you."

"They just don't understand. I mean you're my…." Mason stopped himself before he could say the word mate.

"I'm your what," she looked at him curiously.

"You mean a lot to me," he covered, "I know we just met but I feel like we have this connection between us. I was so scared you…."

"It takes a lot to take me out," she laughed but winced as her shoulder throbbed.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't worry about you."

"Thanks," she yawned. "Maybe when I get outta here you can take me out and show me a good time."

"You didn't even have to say it," he lifted off the chair and gently kissed her.

"Doc says I can go home tomorrow," she felt the painkillers coursing through her body, lulling every fiber into a state of relaxation. "Wow these things are awesome…."

Mason watched as Brooklyn's breathing turned slow and rhythmic. He turned to see the nurse coming in to check her vitals.

"Is there any way I can stay here until she can go home?"

"I can have an orderly bring in a cot for you," she answered without looking up from her notes. Her voice was warm despite her focus on the patient. Jules and Brady stood outside the room knowing what they needed to do.

"I'll get the bag," Jules volunteered.

"I'll keep an eye on Mason," Brady turned towards the open door.

Mason looked up to see Brady slipping in. He took the other seat across the bed and got a good look at the red haired woman.

"You realize that the full moon is two days away," Mason silently nodded. "Have you figured out a way to explain your disappearance?"

"No," the brunette shook his head.

"Well you need to think of something fast. I mean what if she finds out…."

"She has to learn the truth eventually," Mason quietly added. "It's the only way she'll…" He paused and brushed a few stray strands from her face. "She's my intended. She has to know."

"I don't envy you," Brady offered sympathy. "But you know if you want my help…."

"Thanks," Mason looked to Brady.

"I've seen the way you look at her just sitting here in this room. You know she will understand; don't you remember reading about mates?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Look Mason, I've known you for six years now and the way you look at her…"

Brady stopped before he turned sentimental and girly. Some of the stories he read were fluff and made it sound like being a mate was easy. But it was never easy. For one thing the human side still carried all the emotional and physical baggage as normal humans. If one mate is a human, it is always a problem to bring him or her into their world. Some eagerly embraced it while others struggled at first but eventually all came around.

* * *

><p>The man waited for the phone to ring.<p>

He had succeeded in what he was supposed to do and now awaited further instruction. He wouldn't have to wait long. The phone buzzed and rang, dancing across the flimsy stand.

"Yes…"

_"Did you do it?"_

"She's in the hospital."

_"Excellent…."_

"Why didn't you want her dead? I had the perfect shot."

_"Question not what my motives are as your job is to do what I want Maddox."_

Maddox knew not to cross the man. He was a powerful man with deep reaching connections.

_"The full moon is in two days, be sure to take care of our 'stray' problem…."_

"Plan on it," Maddox smirked and hung up. He picked up the envelope and three photos slipped out. His hands scattered the black and white images of Brady, Jules, and Mason on the comforter. Maddox knew what needed to be done and turned from the photos to the desk against the opposite wall.

Bullets were uncapped and hollowed out, some filled with wolfsbane, while some were waiting to be filled.

"Damn stray dogs," he muttered to himself as he started to carefully fill the remaining ammunition.

**Yes this is the same Maddox who is the witch for Klaus. In this story he's human and not working for Klaus. I know what my twist will be for this story but that won't happen till later down the road...**

**Again thank you everyone for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Keep the support coming gang as it always makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason checked then double checked the chains. The full moon was the next night and he had to be certain that he Jules and Brady wouldn't go anywhere and hurt or kill anyone.<p>

"So," Jules hovered over the trapdoor, "Have you figured out how to tell her?"

Mason paused with several links of chain still in his hands. He wasn't certain how he was going to tell Brooklyn. She was still in the hospital and wouldn't be released until tomorrow. Great, now he was going to have to find a way to cover his absence and worry about her being alone and open to attack.

"No," he dropped his head and shook it.

"You know you're gonna have to," she leapt down, landing in a crouched position. Mason finished securing the last of the chains before standing up to face his friend.

"I'm aware of that," he huffed shortly. "I just don't know how to tell her. I mean I can't just come out and say I'm a werewolf. She'll probably laugh in my face."

"You don't know that," Jules shook her head. "You're going off of centuries of misconstrued notions and primitive fears. This is the 21st century! People are a bit more educated."

"And old fears still remain intact," Mason added unnecessarily, "Hence the hunters."

"Which is why we keep a low profile and assimilate," Jules gripped his shoulders.

"What if she runs? What if she thinks I'm some mental patient?"

"You're just being stupid now," she planted her hands on her hips and stared at Mason. Her head tilted to the side while her eyes read his.

"Chains are holding" he dropped the links and started back up the ladder.

"Why don't you go and see her?" Jules hollered up. She knew Mason had heard her as his footsteps creaked against the floorboards.

"Stubborn," she shook her head in frustration and started up the ladder.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn tried to ignore the dull but roaring ache in her shoulder. The painkillers had taken the biting edge off her flesh though she wished it had taken all the damned agony with them! Breakfast had been surprisingly good: French toast with scrambled eggs and orange juice. The nurse had come by to change the bandage and check the stitches just a few minutes before. They were healing as expected.<p>

Now she was flipping aimlessly through the channels when there was a welcomed knock on her door.

"Hey," she smiled and saw Mason standing in the door. His smile was shaky like something was bothering him as he stepped in the room. Her face darkened slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed and swept her good hand in his.

"Mason what's wrong?"

She studied his handsome features, catching the conflict beginning to swirl in his normally bright aqua jewels.

"Mason," she reached up and out for him, "I'm going to be okay."

"No," he shook his head but kept his eyes averted from her soulful ones. "I know you're going to be okay. I ran into your doctor and he expects you to make a full recovery."

"Then what is it?"

He knew this was another piece in the mate puzzle. Brooklyn was starting to get inside, to sense his emotions even if others could not detect them.

"Talk to me," she gently implored, "Please, just talk to me. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"NO!" His voice was louder than he wanted it to be. "No," his voice turned thick, "You didn't do anything wrong. You have done nothing to hurt me."

Brooklyn felt her own pang of guilt stabbing her in the gut. She had to tell Mason the truth; that she was a hunter. She knew werewolves were distrustful of hunters and rightfully so. But unlike her violent and spiteful counterparts, Brooklyn didn't kill indiscriminately. For every kill she made, 10 more were alive. She only went for those who killed or terrorized humans. But would Mason understand that?

Her heart dropped but the hunter's features remained unchanged. Mason caught the change in her heartbeat.

"Well the warden decided I could go free tomorrow," she attempted to make a joke. "Guess that means I'll be holed up at home for a while…."

"No," Mason shook his head, "You're not staying alone."

"No," she argued, "You don't have to take care of me."

"This is no time to argue with me okay? Please…."

"Okay now you're starting to scare me just a little," Brooklyn heard her voice rattle. "Does this have anything to do with me getting shot out at the firing range yesterday? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Mason held her hand tightly to the point of causing her to hiss in pain.

"I followed you out there yesterday…."

"Why? And what were you doing following me out there?" She was more curious than suspicious.

"I had a feeling someone was following you but I don't know who or why."

_It's him! He's trying to kill me….._

Panic choked her throat and mind as her heart betrayed the shift in her being. Brooklyn knew he was making good on his threats.

"You can't be alone Brooklyn," Mason pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll stay with you."

She couldn't put her finger on why she felt the way she did but Brooklyn warmed up to the idea of having the hot brunette as her personal bodyguard.

"Okay," she relented.

"Once you're discharged I'm taking you home," he quietly declared. "Until then I am staying here with you."

"Alright," she nodded. Mason leaned in gently taking her lips in a soft kiss.

_I can't lose you…._

* * *

><p>Maddox watched Brooklyn and Mason from across the street. He couldn't hear what they were saying but their body language spoke volumes to him. He was well aware of Lockwood and the moonstone but had no desire to become involved with that entire mess. The less he knew the better. The boss would be wanting and update soon but the man wasn't worried. Maddox had been doing this line of work since he was 18; dealing with every walk of human and supernatural. Human and creature had fallen under his hand and weapons.<p>

His binoculars stayed trained on the pair as he remained perfectly still in his hiding place. A short stint in the Marines had ingrained discipline in him, blessing Maddox with a sharper edge. It was why some sought him out for his services.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn could feel the painkillers resurging through her body, resuming control over every inch. Her eyes were growing heavy as she felt her limbs turning into dead weights. Mason listened to the slowing rhythm of her heart and caught the hunter nodding off.<p>

"You're not gonna leave me are you?"

He knew it was the liquid that continued dripping into her vein that was lulling her to sleep. The allure was too powerful for her fight against for much longer.

"Mason…."

Her tongue turned sluggish and thick.

"I'm here," he brushed his fingers along her arm.

"Need….to….tell…..you…."

"Shhhh," he gently shushed her. "Just rest. When you wake we can talk."

"N-n-no," her head rolled back and forth.

"Brook," he used the nickname she had not heard since she was 18. "You're tired."

She couldn't feel her mouth or tongue cooperating any longer as the darkness crept around the edges of her eyes. Mason watched as her eyes rolled back in her head as she finally succumbed to the medication. He released her hand and rounded the other side, stretching out parallel to the edge. Mason draped an arm across her waist and nuzzled in her neck. Her scent was rich and earthen with shreds of the sterile scent of the hospital mixed in.

He decided once she was out and back at home, Mason would tell Brooklyn everything.

**I wrote this in like 2 hours! The full moon is looming...Will Mason succeed in telling Brooklyn everything before he shifts? Updates will be every 1-2 days **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," Brooklyn sourly noted. Mason was relieved they had made it back in one piece from the hospital. The full moon was tonight.<p>

A dead chill dropped through his body at the terrifying thought of leaving her alone. They didn't know who had tried to kill her and that person was still out there. He watched as she popped the antibiotics then chased the bitter pills with water. Brooklyn wanted whiskey but the pain killers were one of the rather more potent ones on the market. But at least they helped her sleep.

"You sure you wanna stay here? You can stay at my place."

"I'll be okay here," Brooklyn gave an intense stare at the case with her bow and arrows resting beside the bar. "I can hold my own."

"Not with a bullet wound you won't," he chose his words carefully.

"I've been in worse," she cryptically responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mason crossed his arms and cast a confused glance.

"It means I've been on my own for a while and can take care of myself."

"Not this time," Mason tightly shook his head.

"Why did you follow me out there? Are you a stalker?"

"No," he nearly shouted his reply. "I mean no I don't go around stalking people. Like I said at the hospital yesterday, I had a bad feeling and acted on it. Is it wrong to act on a gut instinct when it proves to be right?"

"Yeah I guess," she shrugged.

"What's wrong Brooklyn? Ever since what happened two days ago you've been out of it; like something's been bothering you."

"That's the thing," she couldn't bring herself to look at Mason. "There is something bothering me. Look, I can't keep this secret any more. It's not fair to you."

She struck her open palms against the granite surface, not caring if her skin was stinging and burning a bright flush. The hunter was starting to care about him and she was determined not to let _him_ have any chance to ruthlessly rip this burgeoning relationship from her. Her head hung down in shame, fearing Mason was going to reject her; violently.

"Brook," He heard the silent splatter of tears. "Brook, please talk to me."

"You're going to hate me," her fingers curled against the edges of the counter.

"Why would I hate you? What could you possibly say that would have me hating you?"

"I'm a hunter," she broke down, letting the flow of tears stream down her face.

Mason felt his heart stop at her confession. Brooklyn was a hunter? She hunted and killed his kind? His future mate was a killer? No, it couldn't be true! God please no don't let it be true!

"It is," she sniffed. It was as if she had read his mind. "My family has been hunting for several centuries."

"You're family hunts? Hunt what?"

"Yes," she dragged her head up and revealed her bloodshot watery eyes. "We hunt things…..Things that most people think exist in fairy tales, folklore, and legend: Ghosts, demons, witches, werewolves, and vampires."

"You're kidding right?" The nervousness rattled his voice. "Those things don't really exist…."

"They do," Brooklyn shook her head. "Most look human and walk and talk just like us but that's only the surface. And what lies beneath the surface is their true nature. But I don't kill them all."

She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Most just want to be left alone and they don't hurt anyone. It's only the ones that hurt or kill people that I go after. Not every creature I encounter falls to my bow and arrow. Most just want to be left alone and they manage their differences with dignity and tact."

Mason was at a loss for words. Conflict tore at his spirit. Brooklyn was a hunter, one of the enemies of his kind. But he couldn't shut out the growing feelings that resided either. Yet his hearing revealed her heart wasn't racing from deception as he had heard a human heart that beat with the dark emotion. Brooklyn's head was facing downward again as her hands trembled on the counter.

"If you want to leave I'll understand," she whispered with deep grief. "I know it's a lot."

"It's just so much to take in," Mason paced around the living room. "I mean…."

"I just thought you deserved to know the truth," she admitted. "I was out at the firing range because I was sharpening my archery skills. It's how I hunt."

The werewolf couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone.

"So your family hunts supernatural creatures?" He had a mask of curiosity donned keeping the fact he was aware of such things hidden.

"Yes," she exhaled.

"How…I mean how did your family….."

"Fall into it?" She lifted her head back up coming face to face with a set of impassioned blue diamonds. Intrigue was taking over as he sat on one of the barstools.

"My family was one of Europe's hunting families. They were called upon by William the Conqueror after he invaded Britain as several towns were under siege by vampires. Originally we were servants to Harold, the king at the time of the invasion. But William had seen firsthand what my ancestors could provide and allowed them to stay."

"Provide how?"

"We were proficient with the sword and bow and arrow for one. Then we had also kept the countryside free of vampires and werewolves by a network that involved other hunters and smaller families that were no less skillful."

"So you were born into this?"

Brooklyn nodded and sighed heavily. "It cost me dearly though. I couldn't have friends and when I did I was being ripped up and out of town to the next. My love life was practically nonexistent. I can count the number of boyfriends I had on one hand."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Mason was sincere and genuine in his words.

"I have a friend who is a vampire," she couldn't believe she was telling Mason this. "She has a boyfriend and they feed from blood banks so they don't hunt."

"That's crazy," Mason suppressed a laugh.

"But it's true," she insisted. "But not all vampires are so cool or accepting. Some are rippers and some hunt humans to satisfy the primal thrill. Then there's the blood feud."

"Blood feud….."Mason said thoughtfully. He was aware of the battle that waged for centuries between vampire and werewolf. Both sides battled for dominance, shedding blood and leaving bodies in their wake. Mason wanted nothing to do with that centuries old struggle and resided to live in solitude which meant steering clear of the Counsel and Mystic Falls.

"Have you heard of it before?" Brooklyn tilted her head.

"No," Mason shook his head. "It just sounds…..bloody."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Mason."

Mason thought back to the moonstone and how vampires had been searching for it tirelessly. His brother and father weren't detailed in their reasons behind the family guarding the stone or what its significance was. All he knew was it was priceless, about the size of a hockey puck, and ugly as hell. But it was concealed and the secret would die with him as to its whereabouts.

"Look," Mason hopped off the stool and rounded the counter. "I know that what you said is out there and bordering on insane to some but it's not unbelievable either."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I think I can see past the hunter thing and the fact you hunt things that go bump in the night and that you can put any Olympic archer to shame."

"Gee thanks," she laughed. Mason leaned over and wiped her tears away. "Maybe sometime you can show me how to use that thing."

"Sure," she nodded, "As soon as I get my shooting arm back."

Brooklyn had watched Mason's reaction and even with her small break down she could see how calm he was through the whole thing. She wondered when he would open up to her and share his secrets with her.

"Well I can get some clothes and come back," Mason offered.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"Nope," Mason wouldn't hear it. "I am staying and that is final."

"Okay, okay," she relented but in reality she wasn't putting up a huge resistance either.

"Then it's settled," he leaned in and kissed her pouty lips. "I'll be back."

Brooklyn watched as he rushed through the door and raced back down the boardwalk. Her shoulder throbbed as the painkiller started to wear off. She reached for the bottle and popped a tab before going to the shower. Mason could let himself in and the area was pretty safe so the door wasn't locked.

As she slipped in the shower and embraced the hot steamy jets, the front door swung open then quietly closed.

A few minutes later the hunter emerged with a towel clung securely to her body. The tape and plastic kept the stitches dry as she carefully patted the skin around it. She started for the kitchen and rounded the corner when the gloved hand shot out and hurled her against the wall. Brooklyn yelped in pain as her shoulder slammed against the solid surface.

"Slumming with a werewolf?" Maddox dug his fingers into her shoulder, ensuring she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Fuck off," she growled. Maddox tilted his head and simply pushed his thumb deeper against her shoulder.

"Not nice," he chided in a patronizing tone.

"Should've guessed you wouldn't be too far behind."

"Boss said to make sure you were doing what you were supposed to be doing."

"What? He too busy so he sends his little pet instead? You have your nose so far up his ass."

Maddox curled several fingers around her shoulder and watched as Brooklyn cringed in deep seated pain. Her cries turned sharper and deeper pitched as Maddox went deeper.

"He wanted to send you a little message Brooklyn….."

"You're the one who shot me!"

"The girl's astute," he smirked. "Find the stone Brooklyn!"

"You can rot in Hell! Tell him that's my response!"

Maddox shrugged and threw the hunter across to the opposite wall. She couldn't move her arm and knew the stitches had ripped from her flesh.

"I think you need a little discipline," the taller man kicked her in the torso. The air was violently thrusted from her lungs then inhaled with a long painful gasp. Her limbs were turning heavy as the medication pulsed through her body, lulling it into unconsciousness. Maddox kicked her again as Brooklyn couldn't gather the will or strength to fight back.

The last thing she heard was the front door bursting open and the sound of Mason's angered voice growling in the air.

**I could've had Mason take it badly but I don't think he would've in the show. And I apologize for the delay as I was en route to Alabama and didn't get much writing time in till tonight. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The sun was slipping over the Florida horizon as Brooklyn came around. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes before looking around and into Mason's patient ones.<p>

"Hey," he was holding her hands.

"Hey," her voice was heavy and groggy. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Mason nodded. "He's gone."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No," he shook his head. "But I did make sure he got the message to never come back around."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and knew Maddox would go somewhere to tend to his wounds and regroup to emerge more dangerous than before.

"What was he doing here? Was he a hunter?"

The hunter took a deep breath, "No."

"Then who was he?"

"Someone very dangerous," she gasped while trying to sit up.

"No," Mason gently pushed her back down in the couch. "Don't get up."

"You don't understand," she shook her head. "He isn't one that gives up easily. You may have chased him off but he will come back."

"Brook what's going on? Why was he here? Why did he try killing you?"

Brooklyn closed her eyes and took a deep filling breath, letting in slip through her slightly parted lips. Her shoulder continued throbbing angrily as she fought to find the words. Before she could utter a single syllable, Mason was suddenly rushing around the room.

"Mason what's wrong?" The panicked expression was written loudly across his face.

"I have to go," urgency flooded his normally cool tone.

"Go where," she followed his jerky hurried movements then caught the fading light from the corner of her eye.

_Oh no….It's the full moon…._

Mason grabbed his keys and raced back to the couch, giving the hunter a deep parting kiss. The force of his mouth pushing on hers frightened Brooklyn as he abruptly pulled back and started for the door without saying another word. Brooklyn heard him racing down the boardwalk and waited a few moments before she started to rise up and off the couch. Her wound screamed in protest but she ignored the sharp bits of pain as her body stood and feet moved.

The hunter swooped down grabbing the case as she slipped a hoodie on and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Mason sped towards the woods, knowing Jules and Brady were already there. The moon was shining down across the darkened land as the lone truck was pushed faster down the winding road. The first snaps of bone caught him off guard, nearly sending the truck off the road.<p>

"I'm not gonna make it," he felt his torso cramp and convulse, doubling over as the change began. Mason snapped his wrists to the right, veering the truck off the road and down an abandoned county road. His breathing was shallow but the moon's hold was deep and unforgiving.

Mason stopped the truck and climbed over the seats into the back. His muscles were twisted and strained as his bones cracked and rearranged in agonizing slow movements. His skin was on fire, burning with a feverish flare. His ears thundered with the pounding of his heart against his sternum blocking out the sound of the approaching vehicle.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn winced and reached for her shoulder only to stop and retract it back. Her injury had past agonizing and bordered on extreme at this point. She couldn't take a painkiller for it would only slow her down and tonight was the worst night to be sluggish.<p>

"He didn't make it to his safehouse," she grabbed her bow and arrows before stepping out into the open. Her hearing was primitive but picked up the wails and cries coming from the truck. The hunter stopped and caught her breath, unsure of why she suddenly felt drained at that exact moment. Brooklyn braced her body against the closest tree, feeling the ground beneath her begin to spin out of control.

_What the Hell is wrong with me…_

Brooklyn knew she was vulnerable standing there in the open like that but something had reached out and ripped through her being, stealing precious energy she desperately needed. The hunter continued to battle against her unseen foe, unaware that a set of liquid gold rings was watching her.

The wolf sniffed the air, picking up the human's scent. Instinct told it to attack but a stronger deeper pull kept it from obeying centuries of innate behavior. It continued to observe from the back of the truck but picked up several new scents: the pack.

Brooklyn heard a low rumble followed by another.

"Damn it," she immediately realized it was the rest of Mason's pack. From her right a large white wolf padded across the pine needles and cones. Its teeth were bared and body in a stance ready to attack. The second one appeared from her left. It was a darker grey with white legs but the same aggressive language was dominant in its body.

Brooklyn didn't move as running would set off the wolves' drive to chase and attack. Instead she stayed frozen by the tree, ready to use her weapon if needed. She knew her heartbeat was like a trail of blood leading to a wounded animal, giving the wolves the upper hand.

She watched as the two started in closer to where she stood. Brooklyn knew she couldn't make it to her car and there was no shelter she could hide in. No, she would have to stand her ground and fight.

"Bad doggies," she muttered.

The wolves continued to slink ever closer. Saliva dripped off their long deadly canines which glistened in the silvery glow of the moon.

"Sorry pups but I'm not a steak," she slowly slid the first arrow out and positioned it on her bow. Her good arm drew it back, trained on the white one. It seemed to be the more anxious of the pair and the most dangerous. Brooklyn pulled the arrow back a little further and took aim. The white wolf only turned angrier and dangerous as it sensed and saw what she was doing.

The third wolf appeared from the back of the truck.

Brooklyn's head jerked up at the sound as the wolves stopped and saw the alpha racing towards them. It positioned its body between them and the human with teeth bared and fur raised along its back. It knew it had to protect the human from the betas or they would kill her without a second thought.

The other two growled but didn't dare challenge their alpha and slowly backed down. Brooklyn lowered her bow but only slightly as the alpha continued asserting dominance over the other two. She watched with intrigue as the betas flattened their bodies on the ground and rolled over on their backs and exposed their undersides to him.

Brooklyn was amazed at what she was witnessing. Few had seen such interaction between wolf pack members and lived to tell about it. She felt the air changing from tense and choking to relaxed.

"Why are you doing this?" She wondered aloud.

As if he understood her, the alpha shook his body before turning around. He started towards her with ears lowered and tail wagging.

"I….I don't get it," she whispered but didn't feel afraid. The alpha nudged its head against her legs. Brooklyn lowered her bow and carefully knelt to the ground. The wolf rested his head on her thighs and softly whined.

"Okay why aren't you ripping my throat out?"

The betas watched their alpha interacting with the human in such a peculiar way. He wasn't showing fear or hurting the human. What was going on?

"You know you do seem familiar in a way," she quietly laughed. The wolf sniffed her hands and jeans, taking in the human's rich alluring essence.

"Sorry but I don't have any dog treats," she felt his nose pushing further up her body. "Whoa now…."

She started to stand but the wolf got on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her shoulders. Brooklyn hissed as the pad pressed against her shoulder and felt the tears rushing to the surface. The wolf tilted his head as she was clearly in pain, her eyes watered and beautiful face morphed into a dark hurting one. He whined as if it were him that was the one hurting before the weight of his body was lifted off hers.

"Thanks," she started to rise when a twig snapped behind her. The alpha changed auras and became aggressive and territorial. The betas joined in as they sensed the new intruder, letting their fur expand and bodies turn rigid.

Maddox saw the alpha ahead and let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air, singing its high pitched song of agony. He watched as it struck the alpha in the side. He smiled as the wolf collapsed and howled as the piercing arrowhead embedded deeper in its flesh.

"NO!" Brooklyn dropped to her knees and saw the arrow protruding from his side. The wolf's breathing was labored as continued to whine.

"It's okay," she smoothed the fur into a grey white clearing to grant a better view of the damage. "Damn it," she growled and realized she was going to have to pull it out. "Please don't bite me okay?"

She gripped the arrow as close to the wound as she could. The wolf quietly growled as Brooklyn silently counted to three.

_One…two….three…._

With a sharp tug of her arm the arrow ripped through flesh and fur before being greeted by the cool Florida air. The alpha barked and growled as the pain shot through his body.

"Hey, hey," she wiggled out of the hoodie, ignoring her own pain as his was greater. Brooklyn felt as if a knife had been run through her chest and twisted in her heart. It killed her to see him like that as she kept a hand on his side. She pressed the hoodie to the wound and curled her body around the animal's smaller frame. His fur was soft and rich to the touch, something Brooklyn wasn't expecting; yet it was a pleasant surprise.

The betas had taken off after the attacker leaving the hunter alone with the alpha.

"It's okay," she whispered and carded her hand through his fur. "You're gonna be okay."

The alpha's breathing was calmer now as his body started to heal. He could hear the hunter's heart starting to slow as she yawned and fell asleep alongside him.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the trees, striking the hunter's eyes. Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked over to find the wolf gone, replaced by a dirty naked body.<p>

Mason deeply inhaled and stretched his arms up over his head and quickly figured out he wasn't alone.

"Brook," he whispered in shock. What was she doing there? She could've been killed!

He looked over and saw her bow and arrow on the ground. Her car was a few feet away as was his truck. His mind was hazy as to what happened the night before but the tender spot on his right side served as a reminder of the close call he had.

_I had been shot….._

_She took care of me….._

"Mason," she whispered and sat up. Mason rolled around on his back to see the concern lighting her eyes. "Are you okay?" Her hand ran along the site of the injury like wispy feathers against his skin.

"Yeah," she watched as he groaned and sat up. Mason realized he was naked but Brooklyn didn't seem to notice or care.

"So you know," Brooklyn nodded her head.

"I followed you last night and there were two other wolves who wanted to attack me. But then you stopped them."

"That was Brady and Jules."

"You were pretty pissed at them. I mean you were growling and snarling at them then they rolled over."

"The wolf was asserting himself, protecting you."

"I'm flattered but why would the wolf do that?"

Mason hesitated as he knew why the wolf was protecting her. It was protecting their mate.

"Brook, there's some things you need to know about me….."

**I wrote this in like three hours...I hope everyone likes this chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason didn't want to move.<p>

Brooklyn continued holding his naked body in her arms as his body continued to heal from the bullet wound. Her fingers carded through his brown hair, sending a relaxing pulsing sensation through his body.

"Whatever you have to tell me I won't be upset," she promised.

He took a deep breath and sunk deeper against her. She shifted her body to allow for him to stay comfortable. The hunter wasn't anxious to move either since she was taking in this time with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"The bullet ripped through my body and it's taking longer to heal than normal."

"It had to be him," she closed her eyes and suppressed her rising anger. Mason twisted around as he felt her silent rage.

"Brook, I'm going to be okay," he affirmed.

"The one that did this is out there somewhere. He will come back."

"We'll be ready for him."

She draped the hoodie over his upper body as the morning held a slight chill in the air. The hunter knew it was Maddox who had done this and he would return. She knew he was doing this to make certain Brooklyn would find the moonstone or at the very least learn of its location.

"Mason!"

Brady and Jules broke from the woods and stopped several feet away. Both were dressed and equally shocked to see him lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Brady started towards them.

"Yeah," Mason nodded. "The wound's healing."

"We lost track of him," Jules was angry. "Bastard came prepared. He used wolfsbane to keep us from tracking him."

The new arrivals then looked over at Brooklyn who had shut her eyes and continued running her fingers through his hair. Brady and Jules spotted the bow and arrow close by their bodies and traded nervous glances.

* * *

><p>"She's a hunter!"<p>

Jules wasn't hesitant to express her discontent.

"Nobody's perfect," Mason shrugged. "Look if she wanted to kill me she could've done it last night but she didn't!"

"That doesn't make up for the fact she is a HUNTER!"

Mason felt his anger rising over his friend and pack mate's words.

"Dammit Jules! Brooklyn doesn't care if I'm a werewolf! She saved my life! I know it's hard for you to wrap around your head that a hunter would save a werewolf but it happened. Are you seriously going to deny what you saw with your own two eyes?"

"Doesn't mean anything," she huffed.

"Well it means something to me."

"Why are you defending her? What is so special about a hunter that you're sticking up for her?"

"Because she's it!"

His eyes flashed in anger as rich golden amber flooded. Brady raised an eyebrow at his friend's revelation. Jules simply stared in total incredulity.

"She's the one," Mason repeated.

"That can't be right," Jules shook her head.

"It is," Mason argued. "Brooklyn is my mate; well future mate."

"Are you sure Mason?" Brady was softer in his approach.

"I've never been so sure of anything," Mason turned towards the hallway. He peeked in the room to see the hunter sleeping soundly on his bed. Her shoulder had been reignited after the struggle to save his life. He had redressed her wound and checked to be sure not a single stitch had been torn. Mason rested his head on the doorframe and watched as her chest rose then fell with each breath. He could feel his heart swelling the longer he stayed.

Brady studied his friend as he leaned in the doorway. He hadn't seen so much emotion in Mason's eyes in a very long time. Even he knew that look as he was that same way when he realized Jules was his match. Brady turned and started back for the living room where Jules was seething on the couch.

"He's not lying," Brady quietly announced. "Look I know you hate the fact she's a hunter but we have to trust Mason on this one okay?"

Her blue eyes challenged him as she glanced around him and down at Mason. He wasn't in the hallway but in the bedroom where he was whispering something to the sleeping hunter.

"Fine," she held her hands up in surrender. "But if anything happens….."

"It won't," Brady grabbed her wrist and lead her towards the door. "Come on, we need to head back anyways; leave Mason alone."

* * *

><p>Mason crawled into bed and curled up alongside Brooklyn. He knew Jules would be less than receptive to the idea of a hunter being his intended but Brady was the voice of reason in the pair.<p>

"Hey," Brooklyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her body started to turn but froze when she felt the straining in her shoulder. "Owwwwww….."

"Here," Mason slowly elevated her upper body high enough for him to slip in behind her. He jostled his legs around hers then carefully wrapped his arms across her waist.

"I heard her," she confessed. "She doesn't like me."

"No, it's not you personally…" Mason sighed. "She doesn't like hunters."

"It's something I've dealt with on and off with others….."

"Brook, listen to me," he rested his forehead on her shoulder, "I don't care that you're a hunter."

"What did you mean by mate?"

Her question caught him off guard. She wasn't exactly the subtle kind when it came to seeking answers. But Brooklyn deserved the truth.

"There's something that exists among werewolves," he started off but paused to gauge her reaction. Brooklyn waited for him to continue.

"The belief that a mate exists for each of us," he nearly spilled it in one long word. Mason forced himself to breathe before continuing. "When we find our mate, there's this pull…."

He felt Brooklyn take his hands in hers. The light gentle sensation of her thumbs running along the tops of his hands quelled the werewolf's agitation.

"I felt it when I saw you for the first time."

"I felt it too….."

"Both feel it when they see one another," Mason closed his eyes and took in her scent. It drifted into his veins, saturating them with her essence. "They can't explain it or ignore it. It grows stronger and harder to shut out until one day…."

"One day what," she yawned.

"They mate," he simply answered.

"But we…."

"Slept together, yes," he interjected, "But mating is different."

Brooklyn frowned at this. She wasn't exactly familiar with the mating habits of the werewolf and not that she had made it a point to educate herself on such matters either. But maybe she should've considering….

"How?" She heard herself asking.

"I have to…."

He held her tighter hoping she wouldn't panic.

"The bond won't become permanent unless you become one of us."

"What?" The small panicked whisper escaped her lips as her heart anxiously raced. Mason took a deep breath knowing she may not like what came next.

"I have to mark you," he admitted. "It has to take place the day of the full moon, during sex."

"That's new…."

"But it's during the full moon that we become one."

"You mean…."

"Yes," he nodded. "But you continue to age like normal. Werewolves can have children but they don't get sick and heal fast."

It was a lot for her to take in but Brooklyn listened and slowly took in what he was telling her.

"Our emotions are heightened though and are tied into our abilities. The week of the full moon will be the hardest for us."

"Why?"

"Because females give off powerful hormones; kind of like going into heat I guess. It will drive you and I insane and drive us into a frenzy."

"For the whole week?"

"Just until the full moon," he kissed her shoulder, "then it gets easier."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Comes with being a werewolf," Mason shrugged. "I learned from the family history, more specifically George Lockwood's memoirs."

"An ancestor," Brooklyn didn't even have to say it.

"He was in Mystic Falls in the 1860s and kept meticulous records of his transformations and what he experienced. It helped me and others before."

"I know it's a lot for you to take in but…."

"I told you I wouldn't get upset," she shook her head. "But what happens if one stays human?"

"It becomes harder to stay together," Mason winced. "The bond isn't complete."

"Sounds….agonizing," Brooklyn closed her eyes and shivered.

"It is," he carefully wrapped his legs tighter around hers. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Then don't," she reached up and caressed the side of his face. "Don't think about it or anything else like that."

Mason smiled into her hair, thankful she was understanding and not rejecting him. The next full moon couldn't come soon enough.

**Okay next update soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn moved to Mason's at his insistence as to protect the weakened human. Today she was left alone as Mason had left to tend to some personal business.<p>

The hunter saw her chance.

She started in the dresser and pawed through the stacks of boxers and socks. She used her good arm as her other was sore and inflamed. Mason had not detect any scent of infection but continued to play doctor which Brooklyn had reveled in. The hunter closed the drawer and started sifting through the second one.

Nothing but shirts and a few pairs of board shorts awaited her inquisitive fingers. But Brooklyn wasn't dismayed and started poking around the bottom drawer. She opened the drawer seeing tank tops and a hoodie folded neatly side by side.

"Damn," she pushed the drawer but it was stuck on the track. Brooklyn knelt down and looked at the wooden track. Something was caught on the back of the drawer.

"What's this?"

She slipped her arm in and realized her fingers were curled around a book of some sort. Brooklyn gently tugged on the book and felt it give. Slowly she retracted her arm feeling the wooden frame scrape along the underside of her forearm. A thick swath of rose colored the trail left behind but Brooklyn didn't care. Her interest was on the journal that rested in her lap.

Closing the drawer she hopped on the bed and examined the leather bound journal more closely. It was slightly worn along the pages' edges while a narrow string of leather kept the words within concealed from the outside world.

Brooklyn pinched a loose end and pulled, watching the tight knot unfurl. She didn't have any issue in keeping the book open as it instantly and neatly opened on her lap. Clearly this had been kept open and used on a regular basis. Brooklyn took a deep breath and started to read the first page in Mason's journal.

_August 31, _

_My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry and impatient. I black out sometimes or forget what I say or even do! I'm not myself…..Not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me? God please someone tell me what is going on! I feel so lost and alone….._

"He started chronicling his transformations…."

Brooklyn closed her eyes but only briefly as she pushed on, determined to learn more. Mason was so lost in the beginning. He must've been so scared when his moods changed and he couldn't control the rage that wasn't there until after his friend died. Brooklyn found herself wishing she had been there for him, to comfort him through such a traumatic time. He had been attentive around her, nothing like the anger he was describing in his writings.

She couldn't but help to wonder if the same would happen to her. Did female werewolves get angry and full of unrestrained rage when they were first turned? Was it only the males who were so emotional? What happened when and if Mason lost control and she was around?

Brooklyn recalled how Mason snapped in an instant when Maddox attacked her a few days ago. But that had been directly solely at the man and no one else. Perhaps he had learned to control such emotions. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities as vampires could control their blood lust so why couldn't werewolves control their emotions?

She settled back against the pillow and read another entry.

_September 1,_

_I found a journal belonging to one of our ancestors: George Lockwood. This is the first time I learned about the Lockwood Curse. Our family has a dirty little secret: We're werewolves. But the curse isn't triggered like the movies portray. No, the curse is triggered when a blood member of the Lockwood Family takes another life: accidental or purposely. _

_I now realize the night I was driving and Jimmy died was the night the curse awakened in me…_

Brooklyn could hear the despair echoing through the words. Her heart was sinking deeper the further she read. She wanted to read about George and how the curse affected his life in 1864 and the lives of his family. The hunter wondered if each generation had suffered the same fate as George had and now Mason was.

The hunter fell back against the pillows but felt something lightly tap her leg.

"What's this?"

She held a between her a flash drive between her nimble fingers. Brooklyn got a curious expression on her face as her hunter's instinct emerged. She hopped off the bed and went straight for the living room.

With the journal securely in her lap, she inserted the stick and opened the file labeled _September 16._

The browser pulled up a hazy image that slowly came into focus as Mason appeared from the right. The only item of clothing he wore was a pair of boxer shorts. Two thick cables were bound to his wrists as two hooks were secured in the floor. His eyes flooded with anxiety and fear as he spoke into the camera.

_"September 15…..2 hours from the full moon since I first triggered the curse…."_

"My god….He taped it," she pressed the play button and let it continue.

_"I don't know what's going to happen or what I'll remember so I'm taping everything that happens. The retracting cables should keep me from going anywhere and the garage is far enough away and the door secured enough that I won't break out and hurt anyone…."_

His voice wasn't the strong confident volume she had come to know but instead one of dread.

_"I read George Lockwood's journal and pray I don't endure the same fate as he did…."_

"Huh," Brooklyn said to herself. She watched with bated breath as he grabbed a bottle with what initially looked like water. But immediately he heaved the fluids back up, coughing and wheezing as he started to have the dry heaves.

Brooklyn looked down at the journal and quickly discovered why he reacted in such a manner.

_I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself but I could barely get it down without puking it back up. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. _

"Damn," she whispered and looked away. The image of Mason doubled over and suffering unspeakable pain made her sick to the core. Her own stomach churned at the gagging sounds that echoed from the tiny speakers on her computer. The wet slopping sounds were enough to cause the hunter to almost lose her breakfast. Bile rose against the back of her throat as the hunter forced her eyes back on the screen. Her finger trembled as it hit the play button.

_"It's been over an hour and nothing's happened yet….."_

Brooklyn could feel him pulling her in with his pleading glances. It was like he knew she was there, watching his drama unfold along with him. Her hand reached out towards the screen and ghosted along the image. God how she wished she was there, comforting him, telling him she was there and everything would be alright. Letting her fingers card through his hair as her whispers of reassurance eased his suffering.

_"It's so quiet in here that I can hear my own blood pumping hard through my veins…."_

The hunter was perched on the edge of the couch. Her bottom lip caught under the pressure of her teeth as her breath was halted in her chest. She felt her heart hammering against her chest as her eyes followed what happened next.

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth with her hand as Mason convulsed and thrashed across the floor. Sharp short snapping sounds were like nails being raked across a chalkboard to the hunter's ears.

_"Oh my god it hurts! Someone please help me! PLEASE!"_

Brooklyn gasped as she watched in horror as Mason's body was punished by the violent spastic movements of his first shift. One arm cracked like a dry twig then bent back and over his head before a leg swelled and morphed then returned to normal. A distinct ripping could be heard and the hunter watched as the strong rippling muscles tore and shredded beneath his skin, threatening to tear the surface like paper.

_Am I going to share a similar fate? Will my body stretch tear and contort in painful unnatural changes? _

"No," she whispered in distress. "I don't want it…."

She dropped her head in her hands as Mason's transformation played out. His pathetic cries haunted her hearing as she rolled onto the couch and broke down. She crushed the pillow over her head but the anguished screams plagued her still. Brooklyn felt her heart slowly crushing inward from the constricting pressure against her chest.

"I can't watch anymore….I can't watch him suffer…."

She extended a hand and slapped the laptop closed without so much as giving the final image of Mason's eyes glowing golden amber a look. Brooklyn couldn't stop crying. The images of the tormented werewolf played through her mind like a twisted horror flick. The burden he had to carry was so great! No one should have such a fate dumped on them like that! Yet Mason showed strength even when he was in blatant pain from the gunshot wound.

Her sobbing carried on for several more minutes before gradually subsiding into soft sobs and hiccups. She breathed in then out before sitting upright and swinging her legs aside. Her hand ran down her face then up and carded through her hair. Mason was due back at any moment but Brooklyn wanted to talk to him about the flash drive and journal.

"Brook," Mason called out and closed the door. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" She started towards the front part of the apartment. Mason was standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back. A sweet smile danced across his face as he waited for her to come closer.

"What's behind your back?"

"Well…." He started to say, "Close your eyes."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow but closed her eyes as Mason slipped the item from its box and slid it on her ring finger. She felt the cool weight on her hand and opened her eyes to see the beautiful ring on her hand.

"Mason…." She was breathless.

"It's an heirloom," he explained. "One that I got from my grandma. She said I would know when the time was right and that time is now."

It was made of the purest silver; adorned with a rich flawless cerulean stone with an emblem resting comfortably on top. The design reminded Brooklyn of a medieval piece with the leaf like etchings that ran along and around the stone.

"It's….it's too much," she started pulling at the ring but Mason clamped his hand on hers, stopping her from removing it.

"No, no it isn't," he shook his head in disagreement. "It's perfect. Brook, we're meant to be you know that. This," he maneuvered his hand to show the ring, "is a symbol of that."

"It's just…."

"I know you don't know what to say," he pressed a finger to her lips. "But please….."

Brooklyn shrugged and relented as Mason smiled.

"Now maybe we can," his mouth closed over hers. Brooklyn melted in his mouth and leapt up on his body. Their mouths were twisted in a heated fury for dominance which ignited the need between them. Brooklyn felt the growing bulge against her hips and playfully ground against it. Mason groaned in her mouth at the teasing friction between them. His hands ran up and down her legs, feeling the smooth silk skin along his palms and fingers.

"Bedroom," he growled.

**Smut next chap and Mason finds out she found the journal **


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason was careful as he delicately peeled away Brooklyn's shirt. He could still smell the wound as it continued to heal beneath the tight layer of gauze and tape. Brooklyn was working open the button and fly of his cargo pants, feeling his hips grinding hard against her hands as they slid the zipper down and tore the fly open. His mouth devoured hers, a set of swollen hungry lips that dominated her smaller pouty ones. Their tongues were locked in a hard heated battle with grunts and groans between them as Mason lowered the bodies on the bed.<p>

He felt her hands reaching inside the elastic waistband of his boxers, raking her nails down the taut sides. Mason hissed as her fingers curled around his rigid erection. Her hand steadily pumped him, slickening his thick member with the tiny pearls of precome that slipped from his cock. The continuous pulsing of her palm along him threatened to push the werewolf over the edge. The full moon couldn't arrive fast enough! He had been fantasizing about the day they would become one. Dreaming of the sweet moment she would be become a full member of the pack.

Brooklyn watched as his eyes shifted from blue to gold and smirked to herself. The way his hips bucked greedily against her in a fervent need was a total turn on for the hunter. The tiny whimpers escaping his lips went through her body, fanning the flames of desire within her. Her lower body was beginning to burn hotter as she felt her other hand slipping down into the open front of her shorts.

"No," Mason growled and snatched her wrist in his hand stunning Brooklyn with his swift move. Her hand squeezed his member, making it anxiously twitch. Mason tugged her hand from his shorts and pinned her wrists over her hand with his.

"Kinky," she waggled her eyebrows.

He crushed his lips on hers and worked the faded denim and boys shorts past her hips and thighs. The air instantly grew thick with her arousal, tantalizing his senses as the blood in his veins pumped harder and faster. She felt his hand massaging the tender folds, slowly running circles around and over the receptive skin and flesh.

"You like that don't you….."

She couldn't form a single word as the sensations that flooded her senses had no word to describe them. Mason pushed a finger inside until it was enveloped by the welcoming heat. He could imagine his cock being milked by the slick silk, coating him with the sweet juices of release.

"God…you're so hot when you fuck yourself on my fingers…."

Brooklyn felt him inserting another finger and curl them in a downward motion then back up only to tease her with swift strokes that curled her toes and made her gasp. His thumb traced along the swollen mound that peered through parted folds, pushing up and into the erect bud. Brooklyn felt her hips and back tense up as they arched up and off bed. Mason's tender manipulations of her body was throwing her closer to climax. Mason sensed her body was getting closer and fucked her harder with his fingers.

"Oh my god…." She gasped for air and threw her head back against the pillow as she felt the orgasm rip through her body. Mason dipped his head between her legs, wanting to taste the earthen elixir. His lover screamed and clenched around his fingers as the powerful force charged through her body. He pushed her back into the mattress as her hips thrusted and bucked in short crazed snaps. His tongue lightly lapped around the sensitive mound, sighing in content at the rich essence that greeted his lips and tongue. It would forever be committed to his memory and senses.

He began to withdraw but not before swiping his tongue up and down one last time. The hunter's heart was thundering in her chest as he pulled her shorts and underwear to the floor.

"So beautiful…." He whispered. Mason straightened up and shimmied out of his pants and boxers. He carefully pulled Brooklyn upright as he sat down behind her. His hands run up and down her arms while his lips marked her shoulders with several invisible trails.

Brooklyn leaned against him and closed her eyes as the light kisses turned into sharp gentle nips. A part of her wanted him to do it, to sink his canines into her, making her one like him.

"Do it…."

Mason felt his heart ache as her plea reached his ears. She was ready to be with him as he had dreamed of since that night. But it wasn't her time…..yet…..

"Not now," he moved his lips up her neck. "But soon I promise…."

He knew she was disappointed but it would be well worth the wait. Mason wanted that moment to be special between them.

Brooklyn twisted around and climbed on his lap, impaling her body on his waiting cock. Mason watched as he vanished inside, taking in the penetrating heat that embraced him to the hilt. Brooklyn drew him in to her waiting lips, covering his mouth with her hungry dominating one. Mason grabbed her hips and drug her across his, groaning as his cock was milked by her body. His nails dragged across her outer thighs, eliciting a growl from her swollen lips. He watched with half lidded eyes that were lit with lust as she lifted her body off of his, allowing only the head to stay inside. Not feeling her around him was bordering on torture for the werewolf.

"Brook….Please…."

"Please what…." Her voice was thick with desire.

"Fuck me…."

As the last syllable passed his lips, Brooklyn thrusted downward reclaiming him once again. She felt him hitting the sweet spot that made her toes curl and lower body constrict. The short sharp cry made the werewolf flash a wicked grin.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

She let out a tiny cry when he bucked his hips and ran against the same receptive mound.

"Does….doesn't it?"

He kissed her neck then slowly worked his way down her chest, pausing to suckle and massage each supple breast. His hips continued working along hers, drawing his lover closer to climax. Brooklyn could only form tiny gasps and whimpers as her body tightened and closed around him. Mason took control and carefully shifted their bodies forward, feeling the wolf taking over. Brooklyn sighed and felt him softly bite down on the nape of her neck as he took her from behind.

His fangs lightly scraped across her skin, fighting back the temptation to pierce the inviting flesh.

Brooklyn felt her breath hitch as the sharp end pushed down but didn't puncture her skin. Instead he kissed the spot and traced the tip of his tongue around the tiny holes.

"Mason….I'm…."

"Do it," he whispered. "I wanna feel you mark me."

The hunter fisted the comforter and felt her muscles tense at the surge of emotions that raced through her body. She flung her head up and cried her lover's name as her body clamped around his rigid cock, coating him with a layer of the hot stickiness. Her hips flung back as he thrusted forward, filling the air with the quiet slapping of sweat laced bodies.

"Mason….I'm….."

"Yessssss…"

Mason flung his head towards the ceiling and spilled the hot thick ropes inside. Images danced in his mind of the day they would mate.

_He wanted to slow and steady with her, letting her feel every hard inch penetrating her body. To watch the pleasure wash over her beautiful features as she came all over him. To hear her call out his name in the heated but intimate moment. He would place the bite on her shoulder as it would heal leaving behind two faint marks that would always remind others she was his. She would be his match in every way; the Alpha female of his pack. _

Brooklyn slipped forward onto the bed with Mason remaining inside. He was still engorged but reveled in the tight bond they shared. His strong body covered hers like a warm blanket, protecting her from those who wanted to hurt her. They locked fingers before rolling on their sides with Mason mindful of her shoulder.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

Mason grinned into her shoulder, peppering it with light attentive kisses.

"It was…." He agreed and inhaled her scent. Mason would never tire of breathing in the blend of sweat, sex, adrenaline, sandalwood, and her. The lovers drifted asleep in a tangled heap of limbs and bodies.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Mason's eyes shot open. He felt Brooklyn thrashing against him as she was caught in the throes of a night terror.

"I wanna help you! Please it's gonna be alright Mason! I know it hurts! I wish I could take it away!"

"Brook," he ran his hand down her arm. "Brook wake up."

"Please…." She started sobbing in her sleep. "Please be strong….."

"Brook," he shook her gently. He watched as his hunter jolted awake and stared with a blank expression. Seconds passed before recognition trickled in the rich slate hues. Her head tilted towards him as she blinked and shook her head.

"Mason," she pressed her body flush with his.

"Brook you were dreaming. You were crying about me being hurt."

She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Mason was confused by this.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't see her pained expression but felt something was troubling her.

"You're gonna hate me."

"No," he slid across the bed and joined her. "I won't be mad. Why would I be mad?"

"I found your journal on accident when I was looking for a place to put my clothes and I saw it…."

She stood up and walked out the door. Mason pinched the bridge of his nose and force himself to breathe.

"Damn it," he swore. Had she found the moonstone too? The werewolf was upset that she had discovered his journal but what was worse was she had seen his first transformation.

"Damn it Brook," he hopped up and followed her down the hall.

She was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling while a few tears streaked her face. Guilt washed over Mason as it belonged to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll leave if you want me too."

"No, damn it Brook," Mason sat down beside her. "I don't want you to leave okay?"

"I betrayed your trust," she shook her head.

"No you didn't. Look, I should've shown it to you when I told you but if you saw the video I worried you would get scared."

"I am scared," she admitted. "The pain….it was nothing I could describe."

"It gets easier with each full moon," Mason reassured her. "But it still hurts every time. I promise I'm going to be with you when it happens."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm upset yes but at myself."

"I still feel bad for it."

"Don't feel bad," he stretched their bodies on the couch and drew the thin blanket over them. "But there are other things I have to tell you."

Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes, devising a way to keep Mason safe from Michael and Maddox.

**Probably not my best update for the story but I wanted to get this posted. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Brooklyn confessed to finding Mason's journal and video. The guilt continued to linger in her mind, tightening her chest every so often at the thought of her hidden betrayal. The images of Mason's transformation haunted her thoughts, torturing her with the knowledge that this would happen to her on her first full moon.<p>

_God….Do I still want it….._

The hunter had been torn about her decision. She wanted to be with Mason but if she didn't let him turn her then the bond wouldn't be complete, it would morph into a fractured connection, one that would hurt Brooklyn more than it would Mason. He told her it would grow harder and harder for her if she didn't become like him.

_But watching him…..the way he pleaded for help in the garage…..the fathomless suffering and affliction that exploded in his beautiful icy pools…._

But then she remembered how her heart screamed and cried to comfort him despite the fact it was a video. It made her wonder if it was the fact they were mates and seeing him in such an agonizing state awakened something that had been long dormant within her.

Brooklyn had not asked about the moonstone and ignored Michael's texts and calls. As long as it remained safely hidden there was nothing for the vampire hunter to get freaked out about. But then again Maddox wasn't too far away as Michael had sent him down to keep her in line. The bullet through her shoulder had been a message that was received loud and clear but ignored. The hunter wasn't about to let the injury get her down as she remained vigilant.

"Brook," Mason's voice shook her from her thoughts. Brooklyn looked up to see the werewolf dropping onto the sand beside her.

"I've been looking for you," he leaned in to steal a kiss. Brooklyn was more than eager to let her lover take her lips in his. They were soft and warm like the morning sun as it rose over the Eastern sky and bathed her body in its welcoming rays.

"Sorry," she cast a lopsided smile. "I couldn't sleep so I got up and wanted to watch the sun rise."

"This time of year is the best time to watch," Mason agreed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "When I was up north I would sit in the sand before dawn and wait for the sun to rise."

"Must've been beautiful," Mason said wistfully.

"It was," Brooklyn exhaled. "But down here it's so different. I mean the Gulf of Mexico is a rich shade of turquoise and when the sun was rising over the East it was like….."

"Being witness to something so intimate and beautiful that you feel like the only person on the planet at that moment? That the world around you has come to a screeching halt?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn smiled wider, "Something like that."

"When I can't sleep I come out here sometimes too. It helps me to forget the things that I left behind."

"Left behind?"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as she was perplexed by what he meant.

"Yeah," Mason's voice dropped into a dull heavy tone. "I didn't leave home on the best terms."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to," Brooklyn wasn't going to push him.

"Maybe someday," he shrugged and watched a hermit crab scuttle across the sand. "How's your shoulder?"

Brooklyn ran a hand over her bare shoulder; the stitches had been removed the previous day but she couldn't use it to the full extent just yet. It still throbbed though not as deeply or as persistently.

"It's better," she took a drink of her coffee. "Won't be able to use it for a while but it's okay."

He detected traces of remorse which compelled him to reach out and wrap his arm around her waist.

"I know you're still angry at yourself," he whispered. "You have to let it go."

Brooklyn sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The burden continued to eat away at her psyche despite reassurances from Mason he wasn't upset. The werewolf was being truthful; she could feel it.

"I just feel….."

"Feel like what?"

"Like I invaded your privacy. Like I was intruding."

"And you weren't," Mason insisted. "That journal and flash drive documented what happened from the day I triggered the curse up until the first full moon. I know it scared you. I could see it in your eyes."

"It looked so painful," she whispered. "I wanted to reach out to you but I couldn't."

"That's the tough part about being mates," Mason lightly carded his fingers through her hair. "Seeing one's pain, even through a computer, still affects the other."

"It felt so real."

Mason couldn't imagine how she must've felt. Seeing him in agony as he had ingested the wolfsbane which amplified the cracking of his bones and shifting of flesh into new bounds of pain he had never felt in his life. Even diluting the herb proved to be fruitless as he had learned the hard way that night.

"I'm going to be there with you," he promised. "The first time you shift it will be the worst. I'll make sure you don't break out and hurt anyone."

"I don't know if I want it….."

She lowered her head and hid her face between her arms.

"Brook what is it? Why would you say that?"

"I'm scared okay? I'm scared about what will happen to me."

He heard the trembling in her voice and slipped his other arm around her waist then buried his face in her shoulder.

"I know you're scared," Mason nuzzled into her neck. "But with each shift the pain decreases."

"I just…..I just don't know."

"Brooklyn," Mason turned her head towards him. "I will not let you go through it alone. I promise. When Jules and Brady went through their first shifts, they were together and it helped them. It was their strength that pulled them through it. But it still hurts though. If you want, I'll even dilute wolfsbane for you. Maybe you'll take it better than me."

Brooklyn knew he was pulling out all of the stops to ensure she chose to be turned. Mason didn't want to force it upon her and have her hate him until her dying breath. He would continue to talk to her about the change, get the hunter to see that once a month was manageable. Mason didn't want to fathom the thought of the bond being splintered and tattered. It would kill him.

"Think about it please?"

"I will," she acquiesced.

"Thank you," he sealed their mouths together. "But I have to know before the full moon."

"You will have your answer before then," she smiled.

Mason said nothing and focused on the peeking sphere breaking the surface of the Gulf. The sunrise took on a deeper meaning for him. To Mason it signified the start of something new; for the both of them. He prayed she would say yes and let him in.

The tourists started to emerge from their cabins and hotel rooms as the sun was free from the restraints of the Eastern horizon.

* * *

><p>Maddox waited.<p>

Michael had not contacted him yet but the man was patient. He learned the hunter was a calculating individual who was precise and sharp in his methods. It was how he was able to stay two steps ahead of his enemies. It was how the man had survived for centuries.

The werewolf and hunter were now inseparable as they spent every waking and sleeping hour together. Maddox rubbed the side of his jaw as he bitterly remembered Lockwood belting him with a right hook only to give him a matching bruise on the left side. He wanted to inject the wolfsbane that rested inside his jacket pocket while the other vials were safely nestled in his room. If Brooklyn didn't deliver soon he would get the privilege to test them out on Mason Lockwood.

"I really hope you don't come through," he whispered. "I want to see you writhe and squirm as your precious dog howls in pain."

* * *

><p>John Gilbert waited for his own call. She promised she would call him within the hour and she never failed to keep a promise.<p>

His phone vibrated across the table and he quickly answered; perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Hello."

_"Have you found it yet?"_

"No but I know who has it."

_"We don't have much time John."_

"Yes I'm well aware of it Isobel."

_"We aren't the only ones who want the moonstone."_

"Oh yes Michael," he sighed. "He sent Maddox down here to keep Brooklyn in line if you know what I mean."

_"Ah yes, his favorite mercenary. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."_

"Where are you?"

_"You need not concern yourself with where I am John."_

John winced at her stinging words but bit his tongue.

_"I'll call back soon. I hope to hear some good news."_

"You will Isobel," John hung up and ran his hand down his face. He would have to steal the moonstone from Lockwood but he didn't know where to start in looking for it. John paced around the tiny kitchenette before the idea hit him.

**Everyone's after the moonstone! But at least we know what Sebastian Roche's character's name is - FINALLY! I know this is probably not a great chapter but I wanted to post this and have them have a serious discussion about her impending shift.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn woke up to find she wasn't alone in Mason's apartment. The hunter looked towards the door and caught the figure of Jules hovering over. Her expression of revulsion told Brooklyn this clearly wasn't a social call.<p>

"So," Jules huffed as she stood at the foot of the bed, "You're the hunter that's the mate to Mason."

Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest while her fingers lightly rapped against her arms. Her lips were pursed in a tiny frown though her eyes revealed the brewing mistrust. The woman's emphasis on the word mate was made with abhorrence.

"How did you get in?" Brooklyn winced at moving her shoulder to sit upright in the bed.

"I have a key," Jules flopped down on the edge of the bed like she lived there. "So, we need to talk."

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it."

"You're a hunter," Jules continued undeterred, "Don't think for a moment that I trust you."

"Wow, I guess saving Mason over a week ago doesn't count? Well then again I'm not worried about impressing you. You're just a beta in the pack order."

Brooklyn dared the beta to make a strike against her but Jules exercised great restraint. The hunter could see the tension in her arms and face as Jules continued to refrain from doing anything that would anger Mason.

"We were here first," Jules growled.

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn grew defensive.

"We're his pack….."

"And I'm part of that pack now," the hunter retorted, "So why don't you reach up, grab that stick that's wedged way up your ass, and give it a good hard tug out."

Jules' eyes morphed revealing liquid gold. Brooklyn wasn't impressed.

"Jules," Mason appeared in the doorway. His voice was sharp and stinging, causing the female beta to draw back. "What are you doing?"

"We were just having a little girl talk that's all," she narrowed her stare towards the hunter. "Besides I was just leaving."

She plastered her sweetest smile for the Alpha as she turned and walked away. Mason knew she wasn't there for simple pillow talk.

"I'm sorry she did that," he eased down on the edge of the bed.

"Not surprising really," Brooklyn shrugged.

"Well she knows better," Mason shook his head. "I warned her not to try anything."

"She didn't try anything," Brooklyn sighed and reclined back in the bed.

"Still," Mason didn't feel his tensions ease by her affirmations. "There's a line that exists between the Alpha and Betas; especially where the matter of mates is concerned."

"What's that," Brooklyn scooted across the mattress. Her face was filled with intrigue.

"No beta or alpha can harm or threaten an alpha's mate."

"Well did someone forget to give her the memo because she wasn't being welcoming that's for sure."

"Again I'm sorry she did that," he apologized again.

"Don't apologize for her," Brooklyn snapped. "She's a big girl and knows what's right and wrong."

"But I don't want to see any discord in the pack," Mason pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "The full moon is two weeks away and we have to be united or we're vulnerable to hunters and vampires."

"Why vampires? Hunters I get but vampires?"

"The vampires have made it their mission to wipe us off the map. There a few pockets of wolf packs that remain hidden but still they continue to hunt us."

"But not all vampires see it that way. I mean Lexi and Lee could care less about the blood feud."

"They're the minority Brook," Mason smiled sadly.

"But there are also werewolves that want nothing to do with this right?"

"Probably," Mason agreed but was uncertain about Brooklyn's assertion.

"Do you know what started this whole thing? I mean surely there has to be a reason, some explanation, or some spark that ignited this whole thing….."

"I don't know what," Mason shrugged.

"I guess I'm just grasping straws here huh?" The hunter leaned back and toyed with a few strands of ginger. She watched the thin strands shine in the sun as they slipped through her fingers. There had been rumors about the true cause of the war between vampire and werewolf but most were legends or misconstrued stories meant to confuse one side or the other. But one thing was certain: The vampires could not get their hands on the moonstone!

The only thing Mikael was even willing to say was it was it had to do with the sun and moon curse. That if one side broke the curse they would no longer remain slaves to the forces of nature; the vampires could walk in the sun without fear of death while werewolves would have the ability to shift at will.

The damned hunter refused to say anything further other than the little fairy tale about the curse and that it was an Aztec shaman that bound vampires and werewolves with the help of the little magic rock; the same magic rock that Mason now possessed and had stashed somewhere safe. Her time was rapidly slipping through her fingers like grains of sand in an hourglass. She couldn't underestimate Mikael as Mason could pay the price for her miscalculation. He didn't care about Brooklyn's feelings towards the werewolf and Maddox had probably informed him of what happened in the woods no doubt.

"You know what? We need to get out of here."

"And do what?" Brooklyn stopped fiddling with her hair and looked up with piqued interest.

"How's your shoulder feeling?"

"It's getting better," she sat up tested her injured shoulder finding it was stretching deeper than a few days ago. The stitches were out but the muscle and tendon that resided deeper inside continued to groan and scream at the slow careful movements.

"Good," Mason nodded and flashed a brilliant but playful grin.

* * *

><p>"Eight ball in the right corner," Brooklyn called and leaned in towards the pool table. Mason watched her slender form bend over the massive mix of wood and felt while letting the stick glide atop her fingers and hand. Mason caught the firm controlling grip her other hand on the end and allowed his mind to wander with dirty delicious thoughts. Her mood was lighter and bordered on boisterous as they finished up the latest round of pool.<p>

Brooklyn stuck the cue ball and straightened up as the battered ball smacked the edge of the black and white ball. It careened at an angle towards the corner pocket then casually rolled in and vanished.

"I win again," she sauntered around the table with a victorious smirk.

"So I noticed," Mason knew she had his number.

"You know," she leaned against him, "this was a good idea after all."

"Only because you've beaten me every time," he set the stick aside. "I'm gonna grab a beer," he motioned towards the bar across the way, "Anything you want?"

"Rum and Coke," Brooklyn could finally have alcohol as she wasn't taking the pain killers on a regular basis.

She watched him vanish through the crowd before racking up for the next game. Brooklyn was unaware of the dark brown eyes flashing towards her as she organized the balls and sat back down.

"Hello there," the dark voice echoed in her ear. Brooklyn turned around to see a man standing behind her. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt that revealed every ripple and crease in his upper torso, dark jeans and boots. His hair was spiked up and out with a little bit on the top.

"Uh hi," Brooklyn eyed the man wearily.

_Lovely…..Some preppy douchebag looking for a good time…_

"I happened to see you here alone," he rested his hip on the side of the table. "Perhaps I can buy you a drink?"

"No thanks and I'm not alone," Brooklyn curtly answered. She was feeling her irritation begin to surface. The man wasn't deterred and grew emboldened.

"Where is your boyfriend tonight?"

"Getting us drinks," her voice strained to keep calm.

"Oh well he won't be back for a while," the unwelcome companion arrogantly noted.

"You should go," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes knowing Mason could sense her apprehension.

"Nah," he boasted and sat down on the bar stool beside her. His hand grabbed her knee to which Brooklyn promptly pushed off. What the Hell was this guy's deal? Didn't he see she wasn't interested?

"What part of you should go did you not get? I'm with someone okay? I'm not interested! So take a hike or one of these pool sticks will be doing a vanishing act up a very uncomfortable place."

"Oh a feisty one," the man's grin turned predatory which made the hunter very uneasy. He had the audacity to slip his arm around her waist and slide the stool closer to his.

"You must have a death wish," Brooklyn couldn't believe this guy's nerve. "Because my boyfriend," she emphasized the last word, "will kick your ass."

"I'd like to see him try," the man leaned over and smothered her mouth with his. Brooklyn shoved the man with all her strength sending him back and off the stool. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she glared down with unbridled disgust. She raised her foot and stomped on his groin, sending her message home.

"Asshole," she hollered loud enough to draw in stares and snickers from other bar patrons. The man rolled around and cried like a girl several patrons shook their heads. Tears streaked his handsome features as his hands were clamped over his wounded pride.

Mason rushed back through the crowd to come upon Brooklyn seconds from tearing into the disabled man on the floor.

"Oh shit….." the man groaned when he realized who Brooklyn's date was.

"Ben," Mason spat venomously. Brooklyn looked towards Mason as she heard his tone. Did these two know each other on some personal level?

"Mason look….."

"Save it Ben," Mason crouched down. "I saw and heard everything."

"Please don't kill me…..I didn't know….."

"Did you not learn when you tried this same stunt with Jules? Stay the Hell away from my girl."

Brooklyn smirked smugly before Mason took her hand and led her towards the doors, leaving Ben to suffer in humiliation.

Mason kept his arm draped around her waist in a possessive manner as they walked back. Ben's scent was all over Brooklyn, sickening the wolf and human halves. Mason knew the pungent stench had to be removed from every inch of her body; every inch. The wolf howled in rage as another male dared to infringe on what was rightfully his! It had to reassert dominance over her.

**Ben is Ben McKittrick from Season 1...Total arrogant asshat! Next chap...Mason reclaims her - hellgirl-fan1 came up with the idea for the second part of this chap and the steamy tryst that is coming up...Thank you dear ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

***Time for a little wolf sexin! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Who the Hell was the creep back in the bar?"<p>

Brooklyn stood with her hands on her hips as Mason locked the door. He could feel the wolf pacing inside, slowly taking control. Ben's scent was plastered over her body and was drenched in her soft ginger locks. Brooklyn watched as Mason started breathing hard through gritted teeth and tightly closed his eyes.

"Mason what is it? What's wrong?"

"His scent is all over you!" The low rumble in his voice was more animal than human. Mason leaned over and swept her mouth in his greedy one but instantly jerked back and snarled.

"His scent is on your lips!"

"Well yeah," the hunter watched as he started to shake from adrenaline that bled copiously into his blood. His head shot up and revealed the feral yellow orbs that eclipsed the tropical blue. Brooklyn gasped, startled by the partial shift playing out before her.

"He touched you!"

"Mason you need to settle down," Brooklyn held up a hand and slid along the wall. "I don't think he is going to be bothering me again."

But it didn't matter to the wolf. The damage had already been done. Another male had intruded on what was his!

"You don't understand," animal and human blended in an uneasy swirl upon his tongue. His hands were palmed on either side of her head ensuring she wouldn't slip away. Brooklyn felt her stomach turning knots as Mason leaned in and traced the tip of his tongue up then down the side of her neck. Fear and arousal danced in her body which fed the wolf like an aphrodisiac. His pants were growing tight bordering on painful as the solid thick cock pushed against the cotton and denim.

"If another male's scent is on a wolf's mate, the scent drives him into an animalistic fury, bringing on the need to erase the intruder's scent from the female; from every inch of her body."

His right hand clamped firmly on her shoulder while his mouth moved over her throat.

"You smell of his stench," he growled in her ear. Brooklyn heard her heart beating out of control as her legs quivered and betrayed the arousal that was rising to the surface.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I won't hurt you Brook; he won't hurt you."

The human side had briefly emerged, reassuring the hunter no harm would come to her. He felt her relax as he was cast back into the darkness. The wolf nuzzled her neck with the side of his face, letting his scent spread across the soft beautiful features. The quiet sighs and moans falling from her lips played upon his sharp ears. Brooklyn tilted her head back and exposed more of her skin for him, hungering for more of the animal.

The hot strong hands fisted the olive green tank top and ripped it up and over the human's torso. Her hair whipped around her face as she grabbed his face and devoured his mouth with hers. Human and animal controlled Mason's movements as the human in him darted his tongue into her waiting mouth, tasting the wetness that coated inside. Brooklyn pushed harder against him but the wolf warned her with a growl. His hands tore at the button and zipper of her shorts then shredded the boy shorts that stood between him and sexual bliss.

Their mouths were intertwined in a furious dance as Brooklyn unfastened her lover's cargo pants, letting him kick away the heavy material. Her hand slid past the elastic band and curled around the weeping cock. Mason hissed against her lips at the slow steady pumping of her hand. The pulsing of her fingers and palm along the throbbing vein to the very tip threatened to send him into climax sooner than he wanted. But the feel of her smooth skin along the silken layer was more than anyone could stand! The way the sensations were drawn out with slow deliberate movements was beyond any comprehendible word.

"No," he snatched her wrist and wrestled her hand free. "My scent has to be everywhere…."

The hunter nodded and let him pull her down towards the carpet. It was slightly rough against her skin as she allowed his hands to bring her up to her hands and knees. Mason watched as her head dropped in submission and legs parted slightly wider. The sight of her on the floor waiting for him made his blood boil with feral lust.

His eyes glowed fiery amber as he pulled the steel blue shirt and black boxers away. He sniffed the air and felt his tongue glide across his lips, picking up the rich infusion of arousal. His rigid member eagerly twitched with anticipation.

Brooklyn felt her arms and legs shaking and felt his presence looming behind her. Mason wasted no time mounting her smaller body and penetrating the thick wet heat. Brooklyn yelped at the sudden intrusion but was silenced by the chiding pressure of his teeth against the back of her neck. Mason's hips slammed hard against her body as the swollen lips mouthed at Brooklyn's spine and shoulders, determined to eliminate every bit of Ben's scent.

"Stay still," his voice morphed into a feral growl when Brooklyn tried to reach down between their bodies. The hunter felt her body go rigid at the wolf's command. Mason lifted off her back and curled his fingers around her hips, pushing his thumbs into the juts of her hips. Brooklyn dug her fingers in the carpet as the head of her lover's member ran over the the spot that brought her body and soul immeasurable pleasure.

The wolf rammed his cock harder inside her, feeling his own orgasm begin to culminate in his lower body. He felt the fibers in his muscles beginning to coil and constrict then fan out through his veins and around his balls. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck and arms before dropping off and splatter on the hunter's skin. Her body's essence began to shift as he caught the light sheen of sweat coat her back and shoulders which slowly erased the scent of the other.

"Mason…."

Her voice squeaked moments before she cried out his name over and over. Mason's hold over her was further concreted as the sticky heat coated his cock. Her scent was a powerful, addictive drug to the wolf, making it crave more of her body. Brooklyn flung her head up and back at the rush of ecstasy that rushed into her veins like an avalanche. Her muscles fluttered and contracted against his cock, milking him towards his own release.

The pants echoed behind and over Brooklyn as her lover continued slamming so furiously she thought he was going to collapse. Mason covered her body once more and bit into the back of her neck as he felt his body spasm and spill into his lover. The friction between them was more than the hunter could stand and let out a sharp moan at the second wave that swept across her.

The wolf didn't soften as the opposite took place. Brooklyn felt him swelling inside, keeping them interlocked in an intimate gesture. The wolf retreated as it got what it wanted and let the human side return.

Mason felt his heart pounding against his chest and lightly shook his head. He looked down at Brooklyn who continued to breathe hard and deep. He inhaled the air around her and felt the content smirk crossing his lips.

"Brook," he pushed aside the tufts of copper and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine," she was exasperated but definitely well sated. "I just need to catch my breath that's all."

He slipped his arms around her waist and brought their bodies to the carpet. Clothing was strewn about the small living room with the black boxers hanging on the edge of the stand. A shirt was in the hallway while cargo pants were draped haphazardly on the top of the sofa. The tank top was clear across the room and by the sliding door. But neither one really noticed or cared for their attention was on one another.

Mason had one leg draped across her legs as his cock slowly started to slip from her body while he kept his arms securely around her. Ben's scent was gone, expelled from his intended as they basked in the afterglow. The wolf was quiet and had retreated for the time being. Mason marked her shoulder with a perfect trail of kisses towards her neck. He heard her sigh and snuggled closer to him.

"You were right, Ben won't bother you again."

"Good," she smiled and closed her eyes.

**Wrote this in like 2 hours! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn knew she had to find the moonstone but had recently begun to question her reasons for retrieving it. She knew Mikael could make her life a living hell but the Original had seriously pissed her off. She knew he was behind the attack on Mason the night of the full moon and knew Mikael was the reason Maddox was in Florida.<p>

_Mason….._

She couldn't deny the feelings that were growing stronger by the day. Even though her shoulder was almost completely healed, Brooklyn decided to stay with Mason. She felt safer being in his apartment or rather in his arms. Maybe it was the overwhelming scent of him that clung to every inch of fabric in the apartment or maybe it was sense of comfort and security that soothed her frayed nerves when distressing thoughts of Maddox and Mikael chilled her blood.

The hunter groaned as the sun cast its blinding stare directly through the blinds and in her face. Brooklyn flung the blanket over her head but the piercing rays broke through the thin material, preventing her from falling back asleep. Her mind was foggy as she sat up and dragged the blanket down the front of her face revealing her naked body. Brooklyn's arms and legs were heavy and cumbersome, like she was experiencing the hangover from Hell. She absently rubbed a hand over and around her face and discovered Mason was gone. She frowned at the side of the bed that was rapidly growing colder by the second. Her eyes followed the rumpled sheets and pillow to find a note resting on the top of his pillow.

She plucked the folded paper between her thumb and finger then stretched out diagonally as she flipped the paper open.

_Had to run an errand but I will be back very soon!_

_ Love, _

_ Mason_

Brooklyn smothered her face with the note, detecting his scent all over the surface. The smile spreading across her face as a surge of energy powered her body. She felt like a teenager who was experiencing her first crush and felt her ears burning at the silly notion.

"Okay," she smoothed the crumpled paper out and put it on the stand. "I need to get out of here."

The gulls cried and screamed overhead as Brooklyn felt her feet pound the boardwalk. Her lungs soaked the fresh infusions of oxygen while her heart pumped furiously in sync. Sweat drenched the coal shaded shirt and black running shorts but Brooklyn didn't notice or care. The air was thick with salt spray as she rounded the corner and started down the beach. A few tourists were setting up their turf for the day with even a few waving and saying good morning to the hunter.

Brooklyn swore she had gone for at least two miles when she decided to turn back and head towards the apartment.

_The apartment! It sounds right thinking that…_

By now more tourists and locals were wandering out into the blazing heat for the Florida summer, eager to peddle wares to wandering shoppers. Brooklyn didn't see Maddox seated at the coffee shop.

He watched as the hunter took long graceful strides along the wet sand as the tide was out for the time being. He took another sip of coffee finding the rather mellow blend appealing to his senses. His phone rested to the side of the cup, silent for the time being. Maddox had been casing Mason's apartment hoping for any sign indicating Brooklyn possessed the moonstone but nothing. He was aware of the hunter's fondness for the werewolf and knew it could be used against her.

The phone started vibrating and Maddox casually picked up.

_"Report…."_

"Nothing…."

_"That is not what I was expecting to hear Maddox."_

"Of course not," Maddox pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"What is the delay?'_

"Brooklyn is stalling…..She's toying with us Mikael."

_"That is to be expected from her bloodline."_

"But maybe we can persuade her to make good on her word."

_"What exactly are you proposing?"_

The vampire's curiosity was piqued.

"I've noticed some recent….developments between her and Mason Lockwood."

_"Really now? Interesting….."_

"She's been at his place ever since being discharged from the hospital."

_"Ah yes…..It appears our little huntress has grown very close to big bad wolf…."_

"In more ways than one I can imagine." Maddox was disgusted at the thought of the hunter and werewolf.

_"Now Maddox there is no need to be rude about it. When an opportunity is presented one must take it despite whatever form it comes in."_

"I understand," Maddox smiled up at the waitress who refilled his coffee.

_"I trust you will succeed in convincing Brooklyn to work faster?"_

"Already two steps ahead of you."

_"Excellent! Now don't disappoint me."_

"Would you have brought me on if I did?"

_"Of course not; but don't disappoint me Maddox for you have heard how I handle disappointment."_

"I won't give you any reason to doubt me. Your plan so far has worked. Brooklyn already confessed to Mason she's a hunter and he told her his family secret."

_"Thank you for your update."_

Maddox hung up and leaned back in the wicker chair. Brooklyn had long vanished from his sight but he didn't need a psychic to tell him where she was headed to.

"Time for you to fulfill your end of the deal Ravenwood," he smiled into his coffee and savored the steamy stream.

* * *

><p>Mason headed towards his truck.<p>

He held a small wooden box in his hand, keeping it clutched precariously against his chest. The contents within were useless to humans but to his family no dollar amount could replace it. It was time to find a new place to secure it as things were turning dangerous. Not even his packmates knew he he was in possession of the moonstone though all werewolves were aware of the curse and legend. When Mason was given the moonstone he knew it was a terrible burden to hold but he was determined to keep it away from the vampires more specifically the Originals. They had tirelessly searched for centuries for the very thing he held but his family had kept it safe.

The engine roared to life as the truck sped away, tearing up the gravel and branches in its wake.

* * *

><p>"Mason," Brooklyn called out as she returned. The apartment was quiet which dismayed the hunter.<p>

"Must be out still," she mumbled and peeled away the sweat drenched shirt and shorts, leaving a trail at her feet.

* * *

><p>Maddox carefully tipped the vial allowing the turquoise liquid to spill into the casing. A tiny smile lit his face as he closed the tip and set the plunger aside. He had two more to complete before heading back out into the sticky Florida heat.<p>

_This will get her back on track….._

The concoction would be a painful but non deadly surprise for Lockwood as Brooklyn had unknowingly exposed her Achilles Heel to Maddox and it was this weakness he sought to exploit. Off to the side was small syringe that contained a light flush liquid.

_She hands over the moonstone and Lockwood gets the painkiller in a manner of speaking._

Maddox began to hum Semper Fidelis as he finished off the other two armaments.

* * *

><p>Mason returned to hear the shower running. He darted up the steps two by two then quickly locked the door behind him. He made a straight line for his room and pulled the stand drawer open. His fingers sought out the worn groove on the inside and pushed the false bottom open. The box came to rest in the back of the drawer, surrounded by a layer of vervain flowers. He had been imbibing the plant in the form of a tea and had started giving it to Brooklyn by slipping it in her drinks. If any vampires did appear their compulsion powers would be worthless against her.<p>

He headed towards the kitchen and poured the lemonade into two glasses, sprinkling crushed vervain into each one. Brooklyn had not noticed any difference in the flavor and if she did detect it had not said anything to the contrary.

"There you are," Brooklyn came down the hall with the towel rubbing against her damp copper locks. Her face instantly brightened at the sight of her lover and she dropped the damp cotton towel on the chair.

"Hey," Mason snatched a quick but sweet kiss from her before passing the glass over.

"Everything okay?" The hunter took several long gulps.

"Oh yeah," Mason shrugged off her worries, "Nothing to worry about."

"Good," she finished off the last of the lemonade and set the glass down. "Because I want to know more."

"Know more about…."

"Your family," Brooklyn stood with her hands on her hips with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah I said I would tell you more," he remembered his promise. "But then you got hurt and…."

"Well I'm better now," she roped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her waiting lips.

"So I can see," he pulled away and took in the radiant vision before him. Brooklyn continued to heal and was getting stronger every day.

Neither hunter or werewolf was unaware of the looming threat watching them from across the way.

**I'm running on like little sleep when I wrote this...I hope everyone likes this as soon Mason finds out Brooklyn knows about the moonstone and why she is in Florida in the first place...Let me know how I'm doing gang! Your reviews are what fuels my muse**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason wanted to show Brooklyn everything he had on the Lockwoods but knew it would be unwise to do so. Instead he went into the bedroom and pulled the heavy book from its resting place on the shelf in the closet. He figured since he learned about the family history this way it would be easiest for Brooklyn as well.<p>

The soft cloth held the centuries at bay, keeping the ancient text's priceless words and knowledge safe. He looked the massive tome over, noticing a few places where pages were pulling apart from the spine but considering the age it was holding rather well. Mason remembered the time he and Jason spent translating the Old Norse portions of the book. It took them at least three weeks before they could call it done. Many sleepless nights and pizza runs were made and Mason was thankful Jason had the foresight to put it on a flash drive as a backup.

Still there was one portion that neither one could decipher. It was the last part that talked about some kind of weapon or means to kill an Original.

Brooklyn was seated in the living room with coffee firmly in one hand. She had been sleeping better now that her shoulder was nearly healed which allowed for some rougher nights in bed. But still Mason was mindful of her injury nonetheless.

"Okay here it is," Mason returned and placed the oversized book on the coffee table. Brooklyn was stunned at the thickness as she saw a strange symbol etched in the center. Her fingers were hesitant to stroke the soft worn surface.

"Go ahead," he caught the weary look in her eyes. Brooklyn felt her fingers tremble as they glided along the edge of the book, noticing how worn it was.

"How old is this?"

"Old," Mason answered. "It's more of a collection of writings and histories that were combined several centuries ago. Most of what's in here goes further back. Jason and I figured the earliest writings are from the Norse period which was over 1,000 years ago at the least."

"Old Norse as in Vikings?"

"Yep," Mason returned with a cup of coffee for himself. "But there are runic symbols that we can't make any sense of."

"May I?"

"Sure," Mason smiled and watched as her face brightened. Brooklyn tenderly flipped the cover over then looked over the first page. Her eyes went to the odd symbols and drawings on the first page. She had seen these before but where? The smile flipped upside down into a troubled frown.

"Brook what is it?"

"These," she pointed at what appeared to be names. "I've seen these before….."

"Do you know where?"

"No," she sat back in the couch. "But these are names that much I'm sure about. Does anyone else know about these?"

"Just myself and Jason, my cousin."

"No one else can know about these," she turned serious and concerned. A sudden sinking feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach while she tapped her fingers on the page. It was racking her mind to not remember the last time her eyes had laid upon these very etchings.

"I'm not sure why I'm saying it but there's a reason for it and it has to do with the blood feud between vampire and werewolf."

"What do you know about the feud?" Mason set his mug down and sat down beside her.

"Remember how I told you my family was one of Europe's most regarded families?"

"Yeah," Mason nodded.

"My ancestors were quite the historians in their own right and documented the struggle between the two groups. They knew about the curse: The Curse of the Sun and Moon. If one side obtained this stone, moonstone, it could be used to break the curse of either side. The legend is Aztec based. A shaman cursed werewolves to the powers of the moon and made vampires slaves to the sun. They also figured out how some vampires found a way to walk in daylight without being burned to ashes."

"You mean one of these," Mason took Brooklyn's left hand and twisted it up to show the stone set in the center of the band. "A Lapis Lazuli stone can be cast with a protection spell by a witch. It doesn't matter if it's in a ring, brooch, bracelet, pendant or cameo for that matter so long as the vampire retained it on their persons."

"Right or else it's gonna be one nasty barbeque."

"Luckily my pack has been successful in keeping low and avoiding people on the full moon."

"You mean by hiding and wrapping chains around you?"

"No one can get hurt or killed and where we go is far enough away to not draw any attention."

"But what about Maddox? He was there the night you shifted remember? What if he figured out where your hiding place is? I can't stand by and not do anything if he tries hurting you again. You realize he did that to get to me. I won't forgive myself if you get seriously hurt or worse."

"Brook," Mason closed the book and turned his attention to his future mate. "When I realized what you were to me I knew you had to be protected. You're a part of this pack now."

"It doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know," he sighed. Before he said another word, Mason sensed something and darted for the door.

"What is it?" Brooklyn already had her crossbow drawn and aimed. Mason listened for sound on the other side of the door but silence greeted his ears. The scent that was lifted through the gap along the bottom was quickly fading by the time he cautiously pulled the door opened and darted his head up then down the corridor. The werewolf stayed frozen for a moment longer before starting to retreating back inside.

"What's that?" Brooklyn saw the tiny pouch resting expectantly at Mason's feet. He couldn't pick up any wolfsbane or vervain on or in it and proceeded to collect the leathery bundle. A clinking sound was instant as Mason curled his fingers and palm around it. Brooklyn replaced her bow and hurried to the counter just as Mason spilled the contents on the smooth granite. Her heart dropped at the sight of the runes glaring back up.

"Runes?"

Mason started fingering and examining the ancient symbols etched in smooth white stone. Something reached out and seized Brooklyn, compelling her to arrange the symbols. Mason watched her fingers slide and pushed the runes around until a light expression of content formed on her face and took a step back. The word or name spelled out was one of the names in the Lockwood history book. He flipped through the pages and came to an abrupt halt.

"Brook," he passed the open volume over. Brooklyn looked down at the top line and at once her blood boiled then chilled at the same time. Mason easily picked up the abrupt shift in her aura and felt as if someone had walked over his grave as the saying went.

_He's sending me a message…..He's here in Florida watching me….._

"Brook what is it?"

"It's two names," she whispered. "It's the names of two of the Originals."

"Which ones?"

"Mikael and Niklaus," her body shivered at names quietly slipping past her lips.

"How do you know this?"

"Like I said," she took a deep breath, "My family has been in the business for centuries. What don't we know about the Originals?"

Mason chuckled at her humorous remark. Her family had documented every encounter or incident that related to the Original Family; well most of it. The origins of the family were still shrouded in mystery. Mikael didn't divulge much except hinting at he had been around since the time of the Norse people.

He wanted to question Brooklyn as to why she reacted the way she did when her eyes fell upon the runes but decided held off for the time being. Mason knew she would eventually tell him and felt no need to push the issue yet. The full moon would quickly be upon them and the matter of Brooklyn making her decision resurfaced.

"So have you thought about what we talked about? The full moon is next week and…."

"No," she sadly admitted. "I haven't given it much thought. But I promised you and answer and you'll get one before then."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat alone in the bar.<p>

She needed to get out and weigh her options with the upcoming full moon. But the special delivery from earlier had captured her undivided attention. What was Mikael's game this time? He knew she would find the moonstone and deliver it back in Mystic Falls.

"Well look who it is."

The hunter finished her shot and motioned the bartender for another as Maddox pulled up the bar stool beside her.

"We got your little present," she smiled briefly at the bartender then down the stiff gulp of whiskey. "I'm alone and you have my attention so start talking."

"Mikael wants results."

"I'm not pushing Mason."

"He's the one babysitting the moonstone so push."

Brooklyn pointed at her empty shot glass then passed a 20 to the bartender who upgraded her tiny helping to a full tumbler. She smiled graciously at the woman who returned to a couple of college guys at the end.

"No," her eyes morphed to a challenging stance, daring the older man to react. Brooklyn lifted the glass to her lips but steadied her unwavering gaze on Maddox.

"You disappoint me," Brooklyn nearly choked on the whiskey at the voice hissing in her ear.

"Mikael," she coughed the Original's name.

"Hello Brooklyn," the vampire turned around facing the hunter. Brooklyn put the glass down and looked blankly towards Mikael.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of you making this appearance? Here to check up on me?"

"I don't have time for your games."

"Look I'm not playing any games with you Mikael."

"You don't think I don't know?"

"Know about what?"

"You've let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"You keep Mason out of this," she bristled at his veiled words.

"You've been getting very intimate with Lockwood which has kept you from locating the moonstone. I thought I had made my intentions very clear before you left Mystic Falls."

"You did but…."

She stopped herself from saying anything damning.

"You're falling for him aren't you?" The thin dark smile danced across the vampire's mouth. "Oh you have."

"Leave him alone," she quietly beseeched him. "I'll get the stone but don't hurt Mason."

"Your time has about run out Brooklyn," Mikael motioned to Maddox with his head and the man left without speaking a word.

"Where is he going?" Brooklyn leapt off the stool and started for the exit but felt the cold grip of Mikael's hand curled around her wrist and dragging her back towards him.

"You are going to get me the moonstone tonight or Mason is going to suffer a very long slow agonizing death. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're a bastard," she spat out in venom.

"And just to be certain you get my message….."

The cell phone rang on cue and Mikael shoved the device against her chest. "It's for you."

Brooklyn saw it was Mason's number and frantically hit the talk button.

"Mason…."

"Brook…..Help….."

"Mason, Mason I'm on my way! Just hang on for me!"

Mikael released the hunter and watched as her stoic features melted into chaotic turmoil. He could hear the werewolf's shrill cries of pain as the wolfsbane bullet had pierced through flesh and skin. His eyes tracked the hunter until she vanished out the door but her threats and curses played upon his keen hearing.

"Oh Brooklyn you won't do anything…"

* * *

><p>Brooklyn took the steps two at a time and ignored the searing sensations that threatened to cripple her thighs and calves. She rushed the front door but what awaited her return made her knees buckle and bring her to the floor.<p>

"No…."

**Mikael is not one to fool around...Honestly I could see him doing something like this**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"My god…."<p>

Brooklyn saw the darkening spot on Mason's shoulder growing with each second.

"No….."

The hunter ripped the shirt apart to reveal the bullet wound. Her anger swelled and blurred her vision as she felt the pain coursing through her veins.

"I'm sorry," her chest constricted with guilt. "This is my fault."

Mason could only lay helpless on the carpet as the wolfsbane mercilessly ravaged his body. Each muscle fiber constricted then coiled as the vile taint of the solution continued its trek through his veins. His screams rattled through the apartment and Brooklyn feared someone would call the cops if they heard him.

"There has to be something to reverse this," she willed herself up and across the room towards her bag but the faithful satchel was missing.

"Looking for this?"

Maddox held the book up and over her head.

"Mikael warned you Brooklyn…."

"I don't know where it is!"

"Oh I think you do," he countered. "I think you know exactly where it is and it's somewhere in this dump."

"What did you do to him? Answer me damn it!"

"He's not dying if you're wondering," Maddox basked in his victory. "It's a highly diluted dose of wolfsbane; enough to take out even the strongest and youngest of werewolves."

"Son of a bitch give it back!"

Maddox dangled book just out of Brooklyn's reach once again. He snickered as she leapt up to find the book brush against her fingertips in a cruel tease. Mason continued writhing on the floor but heard the heated exchange between Brooklyn and the intruder. Brooklyn heard the pathetic whimpers and pained cries then sensed something surging through her body: Rage.

Brooklyn stopped jumping and launched her knee into Maddox's groin hard enough to feel pelvic bone against her knee bone. Maddox dropped the book and collapsed to his knees as the bolts of agony shot through his body. Brooklyn snatched her book then raced back to Mason's side. She curled her hand around his as he struggled to talk.

"N-No don't talk," she shook her head. "Just squeeze my hand."

Mason clenched her hand as a sign of understanding.

"What was it? Was it wolfsbane?"

Her hand was crushed by his.

"It's Mikael! He did this! He wants something you have."

Mason's eyes widened and felt the guilt infecting his body and mind; her guilt. But what was causing this consumption? Why was Brooklyn being tormented with this affliction? Shame and fear wrapped around those beautiful slate rings.

"You know where the moonstone is Brooklyn!"

Maddox coughed and sputtered between the episodes of agony.

_The same moonstone that can break the curse…_

"I told you I don't!"

Mason started pumping his hand around hers in a frantic effort to get her attention.

"You know where it is Mason?"

He nodded and but hissed through gritted teeth as the wolfsbane found its way into his heart and lungs. Brooklyn clutched her hand against her chest and made her body inhale.

"I never wanted this to happen," she whispered through the growing tears. "I'm sorry…."

"Now get the fucking stone!"

Maddox continued barking orders from the other side of the room.

"Get it yourself," she snarled with unmasked anger.

"You…." He started crawling towards the hunter but was jerked back with such a force his head nearly snapped from his neck.

Brady had heard the screams and emotional exchange between Mason and Brooklyn. He recognized the man from the woods and instantly turned his rage on Maddox.

"He may have something that will reverse the wolfsbane," Brooklyn knew he could hear her despite speaking with a heavy tongue. Brady searched the pockets and found a vial located in the inside.

"Brooklyn," he waved the vial without turning around. She jumped to her feet and snatched the precious contents from Brady's nimble fingers.

"Here," she nestled Mason's head on her lap then pressed the edge of the plastic tube against his parted lips. "Please don't hate me."

Her hand steadied his shoulder as the shallow gulps haunted her hearing. This wouldn't be happening if she hadn't walked into his life.

Brady wanted to rip Maddox's throat out with his teeth but Brooklyn's sharp bark halted him from carrying out his primal desire.

"Brady!"

She twisted her neck around and shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't….It's not worth it."

"Brooklyn you don't understand something about wolf packs…."

"Then enlighten me!"

"The rest of the pack rushes to the aid of a pack member who is hurt or being threatened. Harming one is harming us all."

"If you kill him, Mikael will kill us all!"

"Mikael…."

"Yeah, that Mikael," Brooklyn shirked her eyes away from Brady's prying ones.

"How do you know…."

Before Brady could finish his question Jules landed on the back deck. Her eyes shined gold through the brewing storm outside sending shivers through the hunter.

"Jules!"

But it was too late as she pounced on Maddox, tackling him against the wall. Brady leapt into action and waged a brutal game of tug of war with his mate.

"Let him go Jules!"

"You know we can't let him live!"

"If you kill him Mikael will kill us all!"

"What?" He watched as she slid her nails from the back of his neck releasing Maddox at once.

"Mikael is here."

"What is he doing here?" She demanded but already knew the answer. Her eyes shot towards Brooklyn who continued to remain by Mason's side. The hunter's fingers carded through his hair as Mason's body continued fighting the wolfsbane. His convulsions were lessening but did little to ease the growing ache in her heart.

"This is your fault!"

Brooklyn said nothing to defend herself against Jules' biting words. It was her fault. Had she not gotten into that mess in Mystic Falls, she wouldn't have led Mikael straight towards the moonstone like a wounded deer leaving a blood trail for the wolves. She knew what needed to be done.

"Brady stay here with Mason," Brooklyn started to sit the unconscious wolf upright. Brady helped her carry Mason down the hall and towards his room.

"Please tell him I'm sorry," she whispered before caressing the side of this face. The hunter leaned in for one last kiss then sulked away with head hanging low. Brady was uneasy over her body language for it he didn't have to be a psychic to see the writing on the wall.

"Wait where are you going?"

Brooklyn paused and looked up to Brady. She didn't answer but instead smiled sadly before continuing down the hall.

"You shouldn't worry about me anymore," the hunter shuffled down the hall but Brady refused to let her walk out on Mason like this.

"Don't do this," he grappled her arm effectively stopping Brooklyn in her tracks.

"If it wasn't for me Brady, Mason wouldn't be writhing in agony right now."

"Don't listen to Jules Brooklyn. Whatever it is that put you in this mess there has to be a plausible reason behind it."

"Me staying here puts you in danger; can't you see that? I don't want that to happen to any of you."

"Did you not forget what you are to Mason?"

"What good is that if he is dead?"

"We don't let one of our pack members fight alone. I am not about to let you walk out that door."

"Let her do it Brady."

Jules stood at the opposite end of the hall.

"Are you that stupid Jules?" Brady knew his mate could be downright stubborn at times but this was unacceptable. Mason would be crushed if Brooklyn left him and Brady would be damned if he let that happen.

"No, I'm seeing the reality of our situation. Now that Mikael is involved we have to think of the survival of the pack."

"Which includes fighting alongside our pack or did you choose to turn a blind eye to that?"

"No," Jules answered with a chilled demeanor. "But she's the reason Mikael is here."

"Look I know Mikael is dangerous but if he wanted us dead we would've been deep sixed by now. It's painfully clear he wants us alive."

"Then why send in him?" She gestured at Maddox who was lying on the kitchen floor.

"Because he knows you two could sniff him out if he was," Brooklyn spoke up. "I know werewolves can pick out a vampire in a crowded room and so can he. It's why he sends in someone else. He has a network of humans willing and compelled to do whatever he wants."

"How do you know so much?" Jules suspiciously eyed the hunter.

"My family has been hunters for a very very long time. We are very familiar with the Originals. Did you know a werewolf bite can't hurt an Original? So if you're thinking about ripping his throat out on the next full moon you'll be dead before you get the first tooth in."

Jules sobered up as Brooklyn's heart was steady like a drum. She wasn't lying.

"How is that possible? A bite from one of us is fatal to any vampire!"

"What part of Original do you not understand? From what I understand about them, the Originals are immune to a werewolf bite. Maybe it's due to the other vampires' blood being not as pure as theirs. But there are still pieces of their origin that we don't understand."

"Your knowledge doesn't excuse what's happened."

"Okay Jules we get it okay? You don't like Brooklyn and you put all of the blame on her."

Jules narrowed her eyes at the hunter and displayed her amber hues. Before she could utter another word Mason's voice echoed off the walls.

"Brook….."

Brooklyn's heart stopped as Mason continued to call out for her.

"Brook….Brook…"

"Go see him," Brady gently urged as Jules seethed. "Don't worry about Jules."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and quickly nodded her head. Brady watched as she followed the sound of Mason's pleading tone until she rounded the corner in the bedroom. His attention returned to Jules who didn't mask her displeasure over the matter.

"We are going," he barked.

The hunter stopped at the edge of the bed and gazed down at the body in the bed. Mason turned his head and caught the guilt ridden expression on Brooklyn's face. He frowned at this as he had felt her heaviness even when was under the grip of the wolfsbane.

"I'm sorry," she couldn't stand to look at him knowing it was because of her Mason had suffered.

"Don't be," he shook his head. "I heard everything that happened out there. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooklyn didn't answer right away as she couldn't find a single explanation that would be palatable for Mason; at least that was what she thought.

"I heard what he said to you."

The hunter stayed silent. Her fingers traced across the top of the wooden edge of the bed. The room felt as if it was closing around her with a crushing pressure.

"Why do you blame yourself? Please Brook just talk to me…."

"I lied to you Mason. I knew you had the moonstone. I was looking for it when I found your journal and that memory stick."

"Why? Why did you stay silent?"

His questions were more curiosity than demanding.

"I wanted to protect you. I was going to find the stone and leave but….but then I starting to fall for you then you dropped how I was your mate everything changed."

Mason wanted to be angry, enraged that she had lied to him, was using him to get the moonstone then planning to leave him. But the overpowering sensations of remorse and penance prevented him from doing so.

"I didn't want to hurt you Mason but I know I did and for that I will leave. I will never return or even think about you. I don't deserve you Mason. I'm a liar and you almost died because of my lies! I am not deserving to be wearing your grandmother's ring!"

Brooklyn slowly broke down, realizing she wasn't worthy of forgiveness or a shred of empathy. She started to turn away and slip the antique ring off her finger but the sudden collapse of Mason's hand over hers stopped her in her tracks. Brooklyn forced her chin up and over to find not disgust but pleading in the rich icy rings.

"Don't go….please…."

"Why are you being this way? I don't deserve to be here."

"Yes you do," he tugged her hand urging her to come closer.

"Why?" She resisted.

"Being my mate is more than just sex Brooklyn. It's deep seated understanding between us: good and bad. The connection we share gives us something that humans will never have. Remember when I said we can feel one another's emotions?"

The hunter nodded.

"Out there, in the living room, when you were protecting me, you were hesitant to help Maddox. I could feel something inside you; something woke up when you saw me on the floor. Even if you weren't my mate, you wouldn't have left me out there like that."

"You didn't hurt anyone," Brooklyn explained. "You were attacked first."

"True but still," Mason paused.

"I should've told you after Maddox attacked me. But I guess my reasoning skills sucked."

"No," he shook his head. "It wasn't your reasoning skills as you call it. Your need to protect me propelled that. Even though you're human, the drive and instinct to protect was there."

"Why aren't you angry? Jules was ready to rip my head off."

"Brook you didn't betray me. I know you're blaming yourself but you didn't betray me in any way. Brady followed you to the bar."

"What?"

"He saw you leave and saw you talking to Mikael. I know he's holding something over you. It's something pretty big if he wants you to find the moonstone for him."

Brooklyn sighed and nodded.

"He can make my life Hell if he chooses to. But for some reason he hasn't killed me when he could easily do it."

"Which is why we are going to be sure to stay two steps ahead of him."

"You realize crossing him will seal our deaths right?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Mason snorted. "I was thinking more of we do some digging and find Mikael's weaknesses."

"Good luck with that," she sighed.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to go start looking and I think Maddox will be the best way to begin."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Now look at me," he tilted her chin towards him. "I am not angry with you. I am angry at Mikael and Maddox for doing this to you."

"I really don't deserve you."

"Stop saying that," he pressed a finger on her lips, effectively quieting her. "I need you, good and bad. You need me both good and bad. And yes you are worthy of wearing this," he held up her hand and showed the ring that adorned her ring finger.

The smile cracked her solemn lips. He needed her despite the obstacles they have faced Mason wanted and needed her.

"Now come here," he flung the blanket back and created a spot for her to join him. Brooklyn slid her shoes off ditched the jacket before crawling alongside him. Mason closed the blanket over them then secured his arms around her waist, tenderly drawing her body closer against him.

"Brook what's wrong," he felt her shaking in his hold.

"I'm sorry," she softly sobbed.

Mason closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. She needed to purge her soul of the taxing emotions that had drained her being for one moment too long. His body was nearly healed when Brooklyn had finally gone quiet; consumed with exhaustion both physically and mentally.

So much had been shared between them in one day. A roller coaster of emotions that had been consuming Brooklyn before her arrival in Florida. Mason could only hope this was the beginning of her healing.

**Since I was late with this installment I am giving a lengthy chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Mason and Brooklyn sat in a wonderful silence as they watched the sun rise over the Florida horizon. It had been two days since he learned she was working under Mikael's "influence" to find the moonstone. Two days since Brooklyn was ready to leave him, loathing over hurting him and allowing Maddox to inflict such pain; two days since Mason convinced her to stay.<p>

And now he sat with his arms secured around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're staying," he quietly admitted. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so," she agreed. "I've doing some thinking and I made a decision."

"You have?" Mason's anxiousness betrayed him.

"Mmm hmm," Brooklyn nodded, "I have."

Mason shifted around to face the hunter. He cradled her face in his hands as he awaited her answer. Was she going to give in or face the pain of staying human?

"I want to be with you," she confessed, "In every meaning of the word Mason."

"You mean it?" Brooklyn nodded. "Yes."

Mason couldn't find the words to express his elation and instead pressed his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes while running his fingers along her face and jaw. His fingers memorized each line and curve while taking in the softness of her skin. It was like caressing the finest lace or silk.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Mason whispered, "to us."

"I think I do," Brooklyn leaned into him, shifting her head until her lips were pressed upon his palm.

The full moon couldn't arrive any faster for Mason's liking.

* * *

><p>"This is it?"<p>

"Yep," Mason held the box in his hands with the lid open. Brooklyn accepted the moonstone and carefully held it in her hands. It was about the size of a hockey puck and milky white in appearance. The surface was smooth and flawless as her fingers lightly danced around it.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Mikael obviously along with his little man servant Maddox for starters. But there are other vampires who know about its location."

"Who?"

"There was one vampire, Katherine Pierce, who thought she could try to seduce me and compel me to tell her where I hid it."

"Did she succeed?" Brooklyn heard venom in her words.

"No," Mason was quick to reassure her. "Since I had vervain in my system she couldn't compel me and I could smell her coming from a mile away."

"Did you kill her?"

"She fled when I tried staking her."

"We'll just have to take care of that now won't we?" A cruel grin highlighted her lips. "Along with someone else: John Gilbert."

"Did you say Gilbert?" Mason raised an eyebrow.

"As in Founding Families yes," Brooklyn set the stone back in the box. "He paid me a visit and demanded I hand him over the stone but I threw him out."

"The rest of the Founding Families are not aware of the moonstone," Mason noted.

"Which means someone clued him in to it," Brooklyn wondered who would do that. "You don't think he's working with Mikael do you?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't be good if they were."

"Understatement," Brooklyn snorted. "But I don't think John would work with Mikael. It doesn't fit his style."

"Then you think someone else is working with him?"

"If I was a betting woman I would put my money on it. But for now let's hide that until we can figure out what's going on."

Mason nodded and went to hide the stone. He replaced the false bottom but added a little insurance against any intruders. Brooklyn continued going through the book on the coffee table, finding gaps in the timeline. The Originals were shrouded in more myth than fact which didn't help the hunter's cause. Her family had been unsuccessful in learning their origins but documented when they began to leave their mark upon the face of the Earth. Every sighting of the Originals had been meticulously noted right down to the sparkle in Elijah's eyes.

The Originals had done well in covering their tracks and chose to remain low key during the centuries. But their progeny chose to revel in their newfound capabilities with some choosing to blatantly display their power. But few knew of the secret to walking in daylight.

Perhaps that was where to start.

"It's safe," Mason reemerged a few moments later.

"Okay, so we know that the Originals know about walking daylight along with a handful of vampires right?"

"Right," Mason wasn't sure where she was headed with this but listened with intrigue.

"Is there any way we can trace which vampires have the lapis lazuli stone? Or what about the witches who were servants to the Originals or any witches who were servants for that matter?"

"Good question," Mason looked through the book. "If there are any witches listed in this book….."

Mason thumbed through the worn colored pages but the names of the witches were nowhere to be found. He knew Jason had struggled to research and track down any and every bit of information which included hunting down a few older vampires and a trip to Europe a time or two.

"They're good," Brooklyn sighed irritably. "I know my ancestors couldn't account for everything either."

Just then Mason's phone went off. He looked down to see the number lit up on the screen and growled before he answered it.

"What is it?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at his cold demeanor to the person on the other end.

_"Well isn't that civilized salutation. Is that how you greet your brother Mason?"_

"You haven't exactly been hospitable to me in the last few years Richard."

Brooklyn winced at the name and quickly realized it was Mason's estranged older brother, Mayor Richard Lockwood.

_"Well you didn't exactly leave on the best terms either little brother."_

"What do you need Richard?" Mason didn't mask his impatience and made sure Richard heard it loud and clear.

_"You do realize that the Founder's Day festivities are rapidly approaching?"_

"Oh you mean that grandeur of posh and snobbery, pomp and circumstance?"

_"Whatever….."_

"You know all it is is an excuse for you to show off the family goods and estate one night a year to remind the poor folk of Mystic Falls that they will never be as esteemed as us." Mason didn't spare the sarcasm in his retort. He hated how his family would throw money away just to reassure themselves they were on the top of the social food chain. It was disgusting in his opinion.

_"That is not what the Founding Families had intended this celebration to be Mason!"_

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night."

_"Carol wants you to be present for this as we will be observing the 151__st__ anniversary of the town's founding this year. She feels the entire family should be together for this."_

"And you went along with this?"

_"Carol is one that prides herself on projecting an image of unity and strength. Besides Tyler hasn't seen you in nearly 10 years and it wouldn't hurt to see him."_

"Is it still being held at the end of September?"

Mason couldn't believe he was doing this. Brooklyn caught the pleading expression ringing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sadly shook his head.

_"Yes it is as it always has been since 1864."_

Mason pressed his lips tightly together to prevent the laugh from slipping between his lips. His brother was always of impetuous and stuffy when it came to the Founding Families and Founder's Day celebrations. Nothing could be overlooked and everything had to be perfectly set in place or it would throw the entire agenda out of whack.

"Fine," he stubbornly relented. "We'll be there."

_"We? You're bringing someone? I hope it's not one of those bar flies or gutter snipes!"_

"She isn't a tramp Richard!" Mason angrily defended Brooklyn.

_"We'll see about that once you arrive. Oh and when you bring your date, be sure to remind her that the silverware is not for her to take. I mean we can't have the police interrupting what should a festive evening."_

"Brooklyn has more class and dignity than some of the women you brought around."

Brooklyn could see he was growing enraged by the minute and felt his rage simmering like a slow growing fire.

_"Again like I said, we'll see when you arrive here. Oh and do be here two weeks prior to the party as we will need help getting everything together."_

"Fine," Mason hung up and hurled his phone against the chair. Who did his brother think he was? He had no right to insult Brooklyn like that!

"Mason," she pulled his hands away from his face. "It's okay."

"No it's not. Richard doesn't know you and he goes off making these insinuations about you."

"We both know it's all bullshit and so what if your pompous ass brother thinks less of me? I'm not his mate; you are. You know who I am inside and out."

"You're right," Mason smiled and leaned into her. "It's just my brother is such a dumbass. He never got his hands dirty or had to think for himself growing up. The nanny did that or our father made the decisions for him. He pushed Richard to marry Carol because she came from old money."

"Imagine that," she snorted.

"Well we'll have to leave here in a few weeks for Mystic Falls. I really don't want to go but Carol's insisting I be there."

"Then we will just go in there and make take notice of us then," A wicked grin played upon her lips. "Let them think I'm some gutter snipe or bar fly. We'll make their jaws drop."

Mason couldn't but help to smile at her wickedness. His girl had a plan and it entailed Richard eating his words on his own turf. He loved it!

"So shall we go find a dress fitting for the occasion?"

"It's on me," Mason caught her lips for a long deep kiss. He reveled in the fine silken mouth that was his and his alone. Lips he could kiss anytime he wanted to.

Hand in hand the lovers departed and headed for the row of boutiques and shops that lined the boardwalk. Mason was determined to put Richard in his place at the Founder's Day Party.

Their first stop was an out of the way boutique called _Fashion House._

__**Yep they're going back home! But not for a while as we still have matter with the full moon to deal with ;) And yes I can see Richard being a total douchebag and judging Brooklyn before he meets her.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn decided to start from the beginning of the massive tome while Mason busied himself in the kitchen. The hunter wanted to be certain she was armed with every bit of knowledge possible before returning to Mystic Falls. The runes left behind courtesy of Maddox were made of a stone not native to the New World but she quickly suspected it was from the Originals' homeland. But why leave something that was so priceless? Was this another one of Mikael's games or was he genuinely telling her something?<p>

"I think we need to have a talk with Jason," Brooklyn muttered to herself.

"He'll be there for the Founder's Day events," Mason hollered over his shoulder.

"Then that saves me the trouble of tracking him down," Brooklyn said with a coy smile.

"Funny," Mason rolled his eyes.

"I try to be," she grinned wider.

"You do realize tomorrow is the beginning of the week of the full moon," Mason leaned against the counter.

"I have the day circled in my planner."

"Again you're funny," Mason rounded the edge and sat on the couch alongside her. "So anything new?"

"No," Brooklyn replaced the rune back in the sack. "The book covers the curse and the ritual sacrifice required to break it but every hunter who ever read this bedtime story knows how it goes."

"The blood of a werewolf, the blood of a vampire, a witch to conduct the spell, the moonstone, and the doppelganger are needed but no one knows what the doppelganger looks like. I guess that's in our favor right?"

"I think so," Mason agreed. "The vampires have been relentless in seeking the doppelganger for centuries. It would give them power over us if they broke the curse."

"Yeah that chapter was vague but it didn't spare the details on the Werewolf Genocide and how the vampires almost succeeded in wiping werewolves off the map."

"There's not many of us left," Mason sought out her hand. Brooklyn covered his hand with her other one knowing the period of his kind's history was painful to recall. "We formed packs as a survival mechanism. The vampires depleted us to so few numbers that a majority think we are nothing more than legend. A few families remained intact including mine."

"Mikael knows you're not," Brooklyn shook her head. "And Maddox definitely knows you're not a legend."

"What I didn't understand is why? Why did they wage such a bloody and violent war?"

"Because of what we can do to a vampire," Mason flipped the pages until a charcoal drawing emerged. "This is what happens when a vampire is bitten by one of us under a full moon. Our bite is fatal."

"My god," Brooklyn wanted to pull her eyes away but was compelled to look the opposite way. The drawing was detailed right down to the gleaming specs of bone and peeling chunks of flesh and skin. The veins embedded within the unblemished skin were swollen and angry as they surrounded the infected wound.

"There is no known cure for this either," he added.

"Except maybe a stake through the heart."

"That's about it," Mason nodded grimly.

"Pity the vampire who crosses paths with us."

Mason couldn't but help to grin at her revelation and planted a kiss against her cheek.

"Hey tonight a comet's going to be passing over and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Brooklyn pouted playfully. "You bring the refreshments and you've got yourself a date."

* * *

><p>"You're insane you know that!"<p>

Mason rolled his eyes then threw daggers in Jules' direction. He had just about enough of her nastiness towards Brooklyn.

"She gave me her answer Jules," Mason straightened up. He was loading the truck with a blanket and cooler along with two pillows for the evening's date. "It's happening."

Jules's arms dropped to her sides as her mouth dropped into a perfect circle. Mason couldn't but help to smirk at the abrupt yet welcomed silence.

"What?" Jules was in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah," Mason shut the back of his truck then turned to his fellow pack mate. "She told me she wants to be with me….In every way possible. So back off of Brook okay?"

He turned and took the steps two at a time leaving Jules stunned and in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The sun was dipping behind the sea when the truck pulled up to the clearing. Brooklyn pulled her hoodie tighter around her neck as the breeze picked up from the North. Florida was supposed to be known for its tropical breezes not Arctic gales.<p>

"You sure we'll be okay with one blanket?" She hollered over to Mason who had set out everything he brought. He finished straightening the last corner of the blanket before looking up with a curious look.

"We'll be fine," he promised her. "If you get too cold I'll keep you warm."

Mason flashed his brilliant smile easing Brooklyn's apprehensions. They sprawled out alongside each other with Mason clasping his hand around hers as it came to rest against his chest. She snuggled tighter against him, finding his body the perfect wind block.

"So is there anything special about this comet you would like to share? The last comet I saw was Hale-Bopp and that was pretty impressive."

"Well," Mason turned up and on his side, "This one is seen every 145 years as it travels alone on a path it cannot break free from."

"Such a poet," Brooklyn sighed. "Do you say that to all the girls?"

"No," Mason kissed her lips then forehead, "Just you."

"Aw how sweet," she was sincere in her words.

"If we were back in Mystic Falls there's a celebration that's going on called Night of the Comet Festival where candles are light by the townspeople and **anyone who joins can have their candle lit by another. The first one took place in 1864."**

"Really?"

"The Founding Families decided it was something special that was to be commemorated."

"But some cultures see comets as an omen of evil or that something dark will befall the people. The Great Comet of 1811 was seen by some tribes as a harbinger of great evil or malice. Tecumseh foresaw the comet as the beginnings of a great disaster to befall the land. He called it the Panther-Across-The-Sky. He swore to a rival tribe he would reach Detroit and stomp his feet destroying the village. Then on December 16th, one month after this declaration, the Earth trembled and the great village crumbled to the ground. Some say when a comet is seen tragedy will strike wherever it crosses over the night sky."

"You are an incredible storyteller," Mason was clearly impressed.

"I just know my folklore and history," she shrugged it off, "Comes with the whole hunter gig."

"Brook," Mason pointed skyward as the comet slowly crawled across the starlit horizon. Brooklyn lifted her head up and over to the right and caught the bright cascade that awaited her eyes. It was small but exploded in rich vibrant shades of ice and crystal creating an ethereal magnificence about it. Its tail fanned out like that of a peacock's as it streaked along its solemn journey but it was more sublime and subtle in beauty.

Mason looked over to see the awe glazed over in Brooklyn's eyes. The silvery glow lightened her eyes from rich raincloud to brilliant sterling making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Her lips had lifted into a breathtaking smile which only had Mason falling even harder for the hunter.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

The whiskey remained untouched in the cooler as the lovers basked in each other's presence.

**The week of the full moon is upon us...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Let the full moon smut commence!

* * *

><p>The day started out murky and drab as a classic Florida storm steamed across the landscape. Brooklyn groaned at the sharp clap of thunder, irritated for being jerked out of a sound meaningful rest regretting staying up so late to read through the Lockwood book. She flopped an arm to the side expecting to feel muscle and skin only to be greeted with cold thin cotton.<p>

"Mason," she sat up and scanned the poorly lit room.

"Mason," she called out again but he didn't respond. Concern trickled down her spine as Brooklyn flung the covers aside and started down the hall. The thunder rolled overhead shaking the walls and photos that adorned either side.

Brooklyn entered the living room but no sign of Mason. Where the Hell had he gone?

As she stood in the doorway between the hall and the living room, Brooklyn sensed someone coming up behind her. Before she could turn around a powerful determined set of hands pressed her smaller body against the opposite wall. Mason growled as he bit down on the back of her neck, asserting dominance over the hunter. She couldn't see what was going on behind her but could only imagine what awaited her with anticipation. Brooklyn's heart pounded furiously in her chest as she heard the subtle growls inches from her ear and felt her body tingle with excitement. She felt his hands fisting the waistband of her sleep pants, ripping them over her hips and thighs until she kicked them aside leaving her open.

Cool air rushed around her naked lower body as his attention went to the tank top covering her upper body. Brooklyn wiggled from the snug garment, tossing it aside in haste. Mason continued nipping and licking her shoulders and neck, inhaling the sweet essence of her arousal. He detected her body's hormones and pheromones bleeding from every pore, a signal that she was ready to mate. His cock twitched painfully as she moaned and sighed against his rough caresses, knowing his heated needy touches turned her on. His nails lengthened slightly as they curled into her sides steadying her body as he roughly thrusted inside. The clenching heat surrounded his cock, temporarily stunning the werewolf where he stood. She felt so good.

"God," she gasped at the sudden intrusion and braced her hands against the wall pushing her body back against his. Brooklyn succumbed to his will, hungering for him to dominate and control her. She wanted to submit, give him everything she had. She wanted everyone to know who she belonged to, that no other could touch her like he did.

Mason curled his nails around her hips, forcing her still as he slammed his body harder against hers. The apartment was filled with the entangled moans, growls, and sounds of bodies colliding together. Brooklyn swore she was going to explode as the head of her lover's cock ran against the sweet bundle inside. Her vision blurred and body trembled as the first wave shuddered through. Euphoria swept her soul, filling her with warmth that enveloped her body from head to toe.

She cried out in pleasure at the tightening sensation that firmly took hold, milking her lover closer to his own climax. Mason swept her coppery strands away from her neck eager to sample the clear droplets beading on her skin. They were like the fresh gentle rain that kissed the land, renewing his senses turning his skin flush with the blood that rushed to the surface of his skin.

"Mason…"

Mason bit harder on her neck and relented to the powerful orgasm that rocked his body. Brooklyn dug her nails into the wall as the thick hot ropes spilled onto the hot silk walls. Her cries played like the sweetest symphony to his ears as he carried on with his erratic dominant thrusts. She felt the pressure increasing against her body as his cock began to swell. The hunter sighed and welcomed the thickness intruding further inside. She loved, no basked in being submissive to him. Her chest heaved and heart thundered as she slumped against the wall. A smile crossed her lips as her being was titillated from the rough but hot sex.

She felt his arms lift her upper body up and against his chest. Mason locked his arms around her waist, keeping her flush with his sweat slickened body. His senses were overloaded nearly choking his nose and chest but her distinct scent rose above all the rest.

"Brook," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin eliciting a giggle from his lover.

"That was….hot," she purred and nuzzled against his chest. Mason couldn't but help to exhale with relief at the groans of contentment coming from his lover.

"I told you the week of the full moon would be crazy for us."

Brooklyn said nothing and snuggled deeper against him. She was wanted by someone. Someone who took both the good and bad of her, didn't judge her for what she was, and loved her for who she was.

Mason carded his fingers through her tangled locks, careful not to tug too hard and cause her any pain. He had feared the wolf would get too rough with her but the tiny smile that lifted her lips quickly erased any initial fears. Her fingers brushed up through his hair taking in the deceptive softness of his dark tresses.

Their bodies remained intertwined yet neither one paid any notice to the howling winds battering the side of the building.

* * *

><p>"So will this happen a lot or…"<p>

"Not sure," Mason shrugged. "This is all new for me."

They were sprawled out on this bed, both laying on their stomachs and facing the other. The storm had moved on leaving behind gentle showers that pattered the battered landscape.

"But after the full moon it trails off until the next month; the mating craze that is."

Mason stroked his fingers along her forearm feeling the desire to always be connected in some form. When they didn't touch his body screamed for the softness of her skin beneath his. To feel the pouty lips consuming his or running wildly over his naked flesh. Or to experience the tiny shocks that raced through his body when her hands caressed and stroked him. She was his drug and Mason was addicted to her.

"I can't wait for the day of the full moon," he quietly confessed.

"I know," she caught his hand and pressed her lips against the top, keeping them there for several moments before taking his palm and resting it along her face. "You smell good."

Mason felt his heart swell at the tender sight unfolding before him listening to the soft sighs and steady beating of her heart. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins filled his ears as his nose was flooded with the delicious scents radiating from her skin. Mason grabbed her wrist snapping Brooklyn from her trance. She saw the fluid gold seeping into his eyes, casting a soft glow that lured her in.

He gently pinned her into the mattress, parting her legs with his knee. His cock twitched with gusto as the beads pre come dribbled on the sheets. She felt his mouth crushing over hers, a display of dominance which harbored traces of tenderness in between. Mason growled into her mouth, feeling his nails extending forth as the wolf partially emerged, pushing him down then in her tight walls. The weight of his stronger body kept her still as his hips rolled with erratic needy thrusts. His hands elevated her lower body partially off the bed eliciting several feral grunts deep from within his chest. Brooklyn felt her body react and clench tighter around him. The head of her lover's cock grazed the sweet spot buried within, teasing her body with promises of climax.

Brooklyn locked her legs around the tight waist while her arms latched around his sweaty torso and welcomed the warmth fanning from her lower body. It consumed her body like a raging forest fire, devouring everything in its path. Her eyes shot wide open exposing the blown pupils that bared the lust coursing through. Mason growled and pumped harder against her, embracing the sensation of rich pure silk massaging and milking him closer to orgasm. His heart slammed against ribs as if it would burst through at any moment pushing blood and adrenaline heavily through every vein and artery. The wolf was in control craving, no needing to covet her.

"Mine," his voice bellowed in her ear.

"Yours," she arched her back to the brink of pain and felt her lover spilling over, flooding her sensitive flesh with his seed. Brooklyn's inner thighs quivered in response sending shudders through the hunter's swollen folds triggering a second orgasm. Her vision erupted with a spectrum of white and gold blocking out all other sights from her eyes though her screams of pleasure echoed off the walls.

"Mason…."

His head shot up revealing the dancing rings of gold continuing to wield power over the gentle tropical blue. Brooklyn shot a hand up and cupped the side of his face, her touch chasing the wolf away. Mason blinked and peered down at his love. Her hair was matted against her head as sweat bled through her pores. Her body was enveloped in a cornucopia of scents that reminded Mason of what the delicious aroma of fresh baked cookies did to a kid. The effect was the same.

"What?" Brooklyn slightly frowned and tilted her head.

"Nothing," Mason shook his head but grinned. "You are beautiful."

He leaned down and softly kissed those inviting lips. He would never grow tired of kissing that sweet mouth.

"So now what?"

"I say we ravish each other in the shower then I make you breakfast."

Mason nodded at the idea of lavishing attention on Brooklyn beneath the forceful jets of steamy goodness followed by an intimate meal.

"Alright then," he felt their bodies unlocking as he pulled away. Standing over with hand extended, Mason took her hand and led her towards the shower.

**The next few updates will be more smut than plot but when the full moon hits...Hard heavy sex with biting :) Thank you everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I am sooooo sorry for the late update but was struggling writing this for some reason...No matter as more smutty goodness awaits!

* * *

><p>The full moon was two days away.<p>

Mason lazily ran his fingers along Brooklyn's spine as she continued sleeping alongside him. The blanket was draped halfway up her body leaving her upper torso uncovered for his pleasure. The rains had returned which was typical for the time of year. The tumultuous storm that had raged earlier before was replaced with steady pattering of fat droplets against the windows and walls which could easily lull anyone, human or otherwise, into a gentle slumber.

The air hung heavy with sex but Mason didn't notice as he slid closer and nuzzled along her neck, letting the human's scent saturate his senses. It relaxed his body like a potent sedative. That was another part of being mates: Their very presence calms the other. Mason was reveling in this deep sensation that trickled through his veins as he had never felt so much at ease as he did then.

"Does it ever stop raining?"

He glanced over to see the hypnotic rings looking at him.

"Eventually," Mason sighed.

"What if the moon's blocked by clouds? Will that make any difference?"

"No," Mason shook his head. "It doesn't matter if the moon is out or blocked, we shift regardless. Our bodies know."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Strangely enough every full moon has been out in all its painful glory."

Brooklyn instinctively curled up closer to Mason, seeking out the familiar warmth of his body. Mason eagerly embraced her as she rested her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist letting his hand slip down taking the blanket with it.

"So much for the intimate breakfast," Brooklyn laughed against his skin.

"But we did make it to the shower…."

Mason toyed with a few damp copper locks and elicited another smirk from his lover.

_The shower had been lengthy, steamy, and hot. The water had rushed over their naked bodies as Brooklyn had pressed her hands against the wall as Mason thrusted steadily inside. The thick pressure ran along the slick walls, running across the tiny yet delicious spot inside. The short yet deep pants coming from her lips made his hips slam harder against her as they both surged to climax. Mason's nails pierced her sides, creating an identical set of half moon shapes. She hissed and clawed at the smooth fiberglass wall but the pain melted into pleasure as her body tightened and contracted around her lover._

_ The pulsing around his cock rocketed Mason over the edge and into the sea of ecstasy, filling his vision with a hazy view as he filled his mate once again. Each time the pair mated, they stayed interlocked a little bit longer though it really didn't matter to either. She felt his arms bringing her up and away from the shower wall and flush with his body. He crossed his arms over her waist as she came down from another exhilarating high. To them it was more than sex or mating. It was a deep emotional bond which also brought them closer together. _

_ "So perfect, so beautiful, and mine," he mouthed against her shoulder and neck. The couple remained beneath the powerful stream until the water had turned to liquid ice. _

"Brook," Mason felt his fingers slowly trembling.

"Mason what's wrong?" Her face temporarily darkened in concern.

"There's something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how to tell you…."

"You can tell me anything," she kissed him reassuringly.

Mason nervously smiled as she calmly waited for him to say what was on his mind. Would she panic or would she be thrilled?

"I know that there's been so much since I learned you were my mate and with the full moon closing in…."

"Mason just spit it out," Brooklyn got to the point.

"I'm falling for you Brook, falling in love with you."

"I was wondering when you would realize it," a knowing smile crossed the hunter's lips.

"But how…."

"It was written all over your face," Brooklyn rolled onto her stomach then straddled Mason's hips. "And it didn't hurt that I could sense something was there."

He watched as she delicately started to stroke his fully erect member, paying attention to the weeping head. Tiny jolts of electricity surged through his veins making him twitch beneath her. His fingers fisted the sheets as the light slipping sensation grew into a steady pumping, causing him to swell even more.

"But you aren't the only one with a confession to make."

Brooklyn smirked then tugged at his erection as she slid up then eased down on him until his cock was fully sheathed. The smirk evolved into a sweet smile as she leaned over and playfully nipped at his ear then softly whispered, "I've fallen in love with you. I love you Mason."

He said nothing with words but expressed his reaction with the crushing power of his mouth against hers exerting every ounce of emotion he could behind it. Her hips forcefully ground against him letting the full length of his erection run beneath and over the velvet dampness. Brooklyn felt then heard the deep growl reverberating in his chest then throat before it vibrated against her mouth and tongue. It was a growl of lust and possession.

Mason sat up and guided his lover back against the bed, feeling the wolf baying furiously within. It needed to dominate its mate. Brooklyn offered no resistance and rolled down onto the mattress still interlocked with Mason. A part of her thrived on being controlled by Mason; surrendering her self-will over to him brought on such an incredible rush, one that Brooklyn found craving for so greatly it hurt her soul. Her torso and abs were splayed out and exposed for her mate, a sign of trust between wolves.

His eyes lit up like two perfect beacons as they peered down to hers before his mouth crushed hers with a dominant force with his tongue rushing between her teeth then through the heated cavern. Their mouths twisted and danced while their bodies thrusted into the mattress. Mason pinned her wrists above her head, keeping her still and in his control. He felt her hips arch off the bed each time he rolled forward. His body picked up the changes in her, realizing it was the beginnings of climax.

The warmth exploded like a bomb, cascading from her lower body to every finger and toe. Brooklyn's heart raced as the fluttering in the depths of her being grew into a raging torrent. Mason hissed at the constriction around his cock feeling the coated walls pumping him like the softest velvet. The muscles in his back and shoulders flexed and relaxed as the tendons in his neck tensed with the imminent orgasm that continued to build.

"Brook…." Her name came out in a dark rumble as Mason shuddered over her. Brooklyn pinned her body to his as the flood rushed into her body, leaving his scent and mark. She looked up with lust blown eyes to see his pupils dilated. The thick rings of gold were reduced to thin circles that encompassed the hollow ebony pits. His fangs had protruded but quickly retreated back in his gums. Brooklyn hissed as his sharpened nails punctured her shoulders forcing blood beneath each claw.

"Mason…."

The sound of her voice brought him back as horror flooded his being. Ribbons of crimson streaked into a nightmarish webbing over her shoulder and arms.

"Oh my god! Brook," he pulled his hands back but the bleeding continued. Thinking fast, Mason ducked his head and ran his tongue methodically across each wound. Brooklyn felt the stinging alleviate as the healing power of his saliva coated and mended the angry welts. He felt her fear lifting away as he turned his attention to the other arm.

"Brook," Mason cradled her face in his hands. "Brook…"

"I'm fine," she finally breathed. "The pain's gone."

"I'm so sorry," he peppered her face and neck with short sweet kisses.

"It's okay really," she reassured him. "It was the wolf and the full moon is less than 48 hours away."

"It doesn't matter," Mason cut in. "I felt your pain at that moment."

"As I with your remorse."

Brooklyn pulled him back down on top of her and snuggled in between his neck and shoulder.

"I guess the wolf got carried away in the heat of the moment."

"Mason," Brooklyn barked in his ear. "Do not continue to defend the wolf's actions. What matters is this, us."

Mason licked his lips and took a deep breath, astonished at her calm demeanor.

"I love you," Brooklyn cooed in his ear.

"And I love you too Brook."

The lovers embraced and clung to one another, reveling in each other's presence. Mason couldn't have wished for a better mate.

**Another 1-2 chapters of smut then the full moon...I have been anxiously outlining it and hope it delivers!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay I am posting this before I head to work so enjoy!

* * *

><p>The full moon was one day away.<p>

Mason watched as Brooklyn slept peacefully beneath the sheets. The marks on her shoulders had vanished leaving no trace of their existence on either arm. He found himself wondering about tomorrow and the fact she would face her first shift. The first was always the most painful but also the shortest. A jar of diluted wolfsbane was on the shelf in the living room though for him it wasn't an option. But then the dark thought was toppled by another lighter idea. Would she be grey or white? Or would she be dark? Or Brooklyn could be reddish or copper and that would be beautiful.

"What are you grinning at?"

Brooklyn peeked over the sheets with a playful hint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Mason shook his head.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. Mason knew her ability to pick up on when he was lying was improving the closer they got to the full moon. "Now are you going to tell me what's rattling around in that head of yours?"

She playfully poked the center of his forehead.

"Just wondering," he responded wistfully.

"About…."

"Nothing special," he shrugged, "Just curious about what you'll look like."

"As a wolf?" Brooklyn had dwelled on that notion herself though she wouldn't be able to know for obvious reasons.

"Yeah," Mason nodded but grinned sheepishly.

"We'll just have to find out someway huh?"

"The full moon's tomorrow."

"I know."

"Brook," Mason turned serious with eyes hardening as they stayed fixed on her. "Tomorrow, after we mate and you turn, we'll head to the safe house. But I have to warn you that you may feel….sick."

"What do you mean sick?"

"Some mates have experienced feverish chills and cramping as their bodies change. But if that happens to you just know it only happens when you turn and on the night of the full moon."

"How long does it last?"

Mason caught her anxiety and was quick to grab her hands. "The first time it can last for hours but it lessens with each change."

"It's a small price to pay," Brooklyn told herself.

"I won't lie to you and say it's easy. I wanted to be honest with you about all of it."

"And you have been," Brooklyn nodded then smiled. "I can feel your fears about this and you shouldn't be scared."

"It's so hard not to be," Mason relented. "Because when you start to change I'll feel your pain and agony and I won't be able to stop it."

"Remember what you told me about Jules and Brady? When they changed they were together which helped them both. They fed off each other's energy. That's how you'll help me."

Brooklyn scooted closer into his space, letting her naked body push up against him. Mason responded and pressed his body tighter into hers, feeling his arousal resurfacing.

"And when we come home, you can take care of me and fuss over me all you want."

Mason loved the thought of lavishing attention on her body, massaging each and every fatigued achy muscle from her head to her toes. He gently started rubbing the middle of her back with attentive circles that migrated slower down her spine. Brooklyn closed her eyes and fell under his hypnotic spell, feeling the powerful touch awakening her lust. Mason watched his lover writhing in his arms, her body casting off the addictive allure of her pheromones towards him. His senses instantly caught the intense trails that ushered in his own arousal and need. Brooklyn titled her head back to expose her throat for him to take. Mason gingerly nipped at the soft skin and darted the tip of his tongue around the pulsing artery before sucking on the throbbing web. The wolf grew uneasy as the sense of her blood was so close yet so far away. It wanted to sink its fangs into the space between her shoulder and neck, hungering for the sweet warm elixir that danced beneath.

"Stop teasing," she panted against his neck. Mason couldn't help himself as the needle sharp fangs raked down the slender inviting neck.

"I can't control it," he growled in her ear. "It's the wolf."

Brooklyn knew how to divert the beast's attention and swiftly grappled her hand around his swelling cock, gently squeezing it between her palm and fingers. She watched as his head snapped back and a gasp that swirled with shock and pleasure rushed from his mouth.

"I think we can," she purred and continued fondling her lover, watching his hips buck and twitch in response to her attentive touch. Brooklyn slipped her hand up the back of Mason's head, firmly fisting his hair allowing her pouty flush lips to claim his mouth as hers. He welcomed the heated cavern of her mouth to dominate him, showing him how badly she wanted and needed him. Their tongues sought the other out, twisted together in a heated dance. Mason couldn't get enough of her and felt the wolf baying to come out and play. The scratching in the recesses of his soul was more than he could stand and stepped back allowing his dark side to emerge once again.

Brooklyn felt the sharp nails protruding and pinch her skin. She wasn't afraid as it wouldn't hurt her; it revered her. The wolf had seen what it did to her in the midst of their heated mating and knew it couldn't happen again. It peered through Mason's eyes, shining like perfect circles of gold in the darkened room.

"It's alright," Brooklyn whispered and caressed the side of his face. Her scent overwhelmed his heightened senses and felt the struggle waning within. She nodded shortly without speaking a single word and rolled over until she was flat on her stomach. His presence hover overhead delivering pricks of excitement and lust into her blood. The clawed hands carefully curled around her hips drawing the hunter upon her hands and knees.

"I trust you."

Her words struck a chord with both human and wolf as the latter retreated and Mason returned. He leaned over peppering her spine and neck with a shower of tender but meaningful kisses. Her heart was steady but quicker than normal which affected Mason more than he realized. A fast heart beat meant fear or apprehension but this rhythmic drumming was calm and relaxed. It was then he realized what had been unspoken since the mating heat had started: He was falling hard for her.

Brooklyn felt the solid heat of his cock sliding inside, sensing her body embracing him. The sensations that raced through her nerves set her body on fire, fire of passion and hunger. Mason could feel her emotions and thoughts begin to penetrate his psyche, flooding him with an even greater need. This was right. This was so right them being together like this. He knew the day of the full moon would create the pair as one.

The hunter fisted the pillow beneath her as the head of her lover's rigid member continued stimulating the patch of flesh and nerves that was the bearer of untold pleasure for her. But when she was interlocked with the dark haired wolf it was amplified in ways never thought imaginable.

Mason felt the velvety goodness of her body growing slicker and tighter as he brought her closer to the edge. The new scent coated his cock and thighs as his sharp ears picked up the tiny whimpers from below. The room was filled with the shrill cries of the hunter as she soared to the peak of sexual bliss. Mason pounded harder hearing his body slapping against her in a hurried rush for climax. The invigorating scent of the human's release propelled Mason over and into the abyss. The ropy spurts shot into her, filling her body with the mark of the wolf. The pressure that gathered inside had vanished in an instant, pouring out and away as euphoria filled the space.

His arm went around her waist and pulled at her as he felt his knees buckle then collapse beneath him. They stayed locked together but really neither one cared as it brought the couple closer. Mason buried his face between Brooklyn's shoulders, taking in the wonderful infusion that her skin gave off. The wolf had retreated, sated and fulfilled from their latest mating tryst. Tomorrow would be the day.

**Wow that was fun to write! Next chapter = The Big Event! Remember the muse thrives on reviews and love! Thank you so much gang!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned them all *sighs*

Finally! The moment you have been oh so patiently waiting for….

In this verse werewolf/human mating is hard dirty and painful...But there will be fluff afterwards in the next update :)

* * *

><p>Brooklyn felt Mason's arm drawing her tighter against him and slipped her arms around his. His lips and nose nuzzled against the crook of her neck, seeking out the intoxicating infusion that laced her skin. A lazy smile cracked her lips as Brooklyn rolled around rested her forehead to Mason's.<p>

"I never thought this would happen."

The confession slipped past his lips. Brooklyn sighed and nodded while carding her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Not many werewolves find their true mates. But…."

"You found me."

"Yeah; I did find you."

"And now you have me," she nipped at his earlobe and positioned herself on her back. The pheromones her body threw off had become richer and deeper in pull and strength signaling it was time. Mason lowered his body onto hers, dominating his lover below. The wolf howled furiously pushing Mason to claim her. He watched as Brooklyn stayed still against the mattress with her head tilted to one side. Mason hungrily mouthed her neck and collarbone and groaned at the sweet stickiness that greeted his cock. He growled against her skin lightly nipping at the protruding bone which sent shivers of pleasure down Brooklyn's spine.

His eyes sparkled with amber and gold, as they took in the sight below. It wasn't time yet but it would be soon enough. Excitement pulsed through his veins, feeding off of the sexual charge that was rushing through his red haired lover. The wolf howled more prominently, demanding that it be allowed through. Mason felt his hands reaching out and flipping Brooklyn over onto her stomach. He dug his nails into her sides and pounded back inside, swearing her body had grown tighter around him. The sweet hot sensations stroked and massaged his twitching cock, thrusting Mason closer to climax. The animal inside took over, drawing its nails into the warm inviting skin of its mate.

Brooklyn hissed with pain and pleasure and subconsciously bucked against him. Mason reacted by digging his claws deeper into her skin and growling into her neck. His fangs grated down her neck while staving off temptation. His senses swirled with the fresh infusion of her pheromones and adrenaline, feeding the wolf's hunger.

"Mason," she felt her body slowly coil with the inklings of orgasm. Mason swept her hair back exposing the slender neck. His body started to sense the warmth fanning across his body, feeling it morph into a deep burning that consumed his entire body! He couldn't hold back much longer! The sharp canines dropped past his gums letting the cool air rush around the ivory tips. Her skin glowed with sweat and arousal pulling him in until they were inches from her shoulder. Mason thrusted harder as the edge rapidly drew closer and felt his mate teetering on the brink as the new scent filled the air. Brooklyn's heart fluttered as her blood pulsed furiously through her veins. She closed her eyes and heard the sharp cries that were coming from her lips.

The wolf made its move.

The solid ivory tips punctured the virgin skin, tasting the sweet ambrosia that tantalized it for so long. Blood trickled down Mason's tongue and lips, pooling in the corner of his mouth before spilling down his throat. Brooklyn winced and whimpered at the sharp stabs of pain radiating from her shoulder. It hurt! God it hurt so much! It was like two white hot daggers ripping into her skin and muscle then staying imbedded for several agonizing minutes while searing the flesh around it. But for Mason it was something entirely different.

Euphoria floated through him, filling the empty space that occupied him mind body and soul. The rush of adrenaline quickly followed the jerked spasms of orgasm. The wolf dug its teeth further in its mate refusing to release her just yet. Their bodies trembled and buckled against the other sending both in a chaotic tangle of bodies against the bed. Mason stayed locked with Brooklyn as his cock had turned engorged due to the wolf was asserting its claim on the woman. The mating mark wasn't enough as having his scent permeated on her skin would also serve as a warning and powerful message to other males to stay away. She was his and his alone.

Brooklyn felt the chills developing in her arms and legs then sweep across her torso. It was the start of the change; her transition from human to wolf. The fever quickly followed. Her body temperature shot up though to what extend she couldn't say. The invisible flames licked her skin without mercy, hurling the human into the throes of delirium. Her eyes morphed between jade and gold as her canines painfully protruded into two tiny needle like points. But the fever prevented Brooklyn from noticing these changes as she was sapped of energy and any feeling.

Mason felt the canines retreating from his lover and quickly licked the wound. The instant his tongue brushed along the puncture wounds, the bitter taste greeted his senses. He felt the dampness in her hair and noticed several thick strands clinging to her neck and back. She shivered against him sending Mason into protective mode. He drew the thick comforter over her damp chill stricken form hoping it would alleviate some of her suffering.

"Mason…."

"Shhhh, I'm here. Use me to keep warm."

"Hurts…."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around her. "I know it hurts."

He curled up until their bodies were so tight no space existed between them. Mason needed Brooklyn to rest as the first change would be excruciating on her small body. For now he was content to holding her close as she endured the first part of her transformation.

Several hours later the fever had broke.

Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked around the room. Something was different. She trained her eyes on the photo across the room of Mason's nephew Tyler. Brooklyn didn't have to squint her eyes or strain them to get a better look. She could make out the rich almond eyes of the teen along with the short spiky tresses of his hair. Even the ridges of the cheap plated frame stood out without difficulty! She closed her eyes and heard the crashing of the Gulf against the soft grainy sands through the windows. Her nose picked up every scent that culminated around them. From the hints of dinner that hung faintly in the air to the thick blend of sex and blood, nothing was unnoticed by her newly heightened senses. The sour stench crossed her nose making Brooklyn recoil then realize it was coming from her. Okay so maybe having super phenomenal cosmic powers wasn't always a good thing.

She flung back the blanket and plunked her feet on the floor, anxious for a shower. As she took her first step, Brooklyn felt woozy and lightheaded. Her feet fumbled beneath her and she felt like a toddler taking her first steps. She shot her arms out for balance but the sudden jerking motions did more harm than good as she started falling towards the floor.

"Easy there," Mason caught her around the waist. "You're still weak."

He felt her skin against his finding it slick with sweat and sickness.

"Let me take care of you."

Brooklyn melted in his arms as he hoisted her up and ferried her to the bathroom.

**Okay kiddos lay it on me... **


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"This is nice."<p>

Brooklyn was draped across Mason as the pair soaked in the tub. The water was dangerously close to the edge and sloshed over every so often. Her body was still feverish and weak but the soothing effects of the water eased the discomfort. Mason traced a finger around the mark that was healing though a faint scar would be permanent. Water beaded around the area shining in the overhead light.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Your body's healing," he gently reassured her. "After the first change it will heal even faster."

Brooklyn didn't answer and instead snuggled closer into his body. Mason looked down at her small frame spying the tattoo on her lower back. He traced his finger down her spine and around the etched symbol that was drawn into her lower back. It was all done in jet black which stood out from her copper tresses and slightly pale skin.

"That's been there since I don't remember….."

"What do you mean?" Mason tilted her chin up.

"I was always told it was a family tradition for the females to have it done when they are young."

Mason thought it strange but spoke nothing of his concerns. He swore he had seen that exact image before but couldn't put his finger on it exactly where and when.

"I suppose my family is no different," he admitted.

"I guess that's why we get along so well," Brooklyn smiled in his skin.

"Yeah I guess so," Mason lightly kissed the top of her hair, letting the damp tresses remain pressed against his lips for a moment.

"I really like this," she slipped her head up along his chest. "I want to stay like this all night."

"You know we can't," Mason regrettably answered. "Not tonight anyways."

"I know," she pouted.

"But we can do this tomorrow and the next day and the next day…."

"Mmmmm," she purred at the idea of languishing like this.

Mason secured his arms around her one last time before kissing her hard and leading her from the tub. He doted over her body and patted every spot with the plush soft towel. He wasn't worried about his own well being for Brooklyn was his priority. Every so often he would plant a soft kiss in a random place. He could feel Brooklyn's body continue on its healing course, sensing the fever was finally releasing her from its brief but tormenting hold.

"I'm feeling better." Brooklyn spun around and leaned against her lover. "And I'm hungry."

Mason heard her stomach growl and realized it was nearly mid day.

"We can take care of that."

* * *

><p>They tore through the pizza with ease, leaving nothing the box, not even a single crumb.<p>

"That was awesome," Brooklyn licked her last two fingers. The sated sensation had succeeded in silencing the pangs that were prominent before. Mason looked over to see the lazy smile and glazed over expression. Her body and mind were in a relaxed state which was perfect considering the night that loomed ahead.

Mason looked over at the sliding glass door noting it was early afternoon. They would have to head to the safehouse in a few hours. He glanced at the clock and noted they had a few hours to spare before leaving for the night. The idea of curling up with Brooklyn in his bed warmed Mason from head to toe. A gentle pressure pushed into his shoulders making him look up to see Brooklyn leaning over him. Her eyes reflected a new type of hunger, one that Mason couldn't turn away.

She climbed atop his lap purposely letting her naked flesh rub against his hardening member. Her hips ground hard against his, eliciting several long drawn out moans from his lips. The stickiness coated his swollen erection, causing it to twitch with each stroke of their bodies. Mason inhaled the air, nearly choking on the thickening cloud of his mate's pheromones. Brooklyn tenderly reached between them and guided his weeping cock towards her waiting body. Mason growled at the snug but welcomed heat that surrounded every inch of him, fitting around him perfectly.

Mason was left breathless as he watched his mate steadily riding atop of him. He loved the way she took control of him, taking what she wanted.

"I love it when you take what you want," his voice flooded with lust.

"Mine," she growled in a dominant possessive tone. Her mouth ran over his throat and collarbone. Mason felt the tips of her new canines pressing against the bone, lightly teasing the skin above. He felt the tip of his cock pushing against that delicious spot of nerve and flesh, feeling her body beginning to contract.

"Oh yes…." Mason tipped his head back but kept his hands firmly attached to Brooklyn's hips. He ached for more of her, wanting her to consume him. He wanted to get lost in her soul like the first time they had gave themselves to one another. Brooklyn curled her fingers tighter in his shoulders, feeling the orgasm building between her legs.

"Just let it go…." He pounded his hips up against hers, increasing the heated friction between them. Brooklyn dug her fingers deeper into Mason's shoulders as her body shuddered violently on him. Mason grinned as he felt the hard milking sensations wrapping around him, drawing him closer to his own climax. His lover rode him harder prolonging the rush that propelled through her body, allowing him to savor in the sexual euphoria that engulfed his mate. The pressure was building against the spot at the base of his cock, refusing to be held back any further.

"Brook…."

The thick hot ropes spilled into her body releasing another enticing addition to the air. Something triggered inside of Brooklyn as her eyes focused on the throbbing vein along her Mason's shoulder. Her gums tingled as the the sharp canines protruded from their resting place. Mason instinctively turned his head a little more offering his neck and shoulder for her.

Brooklyn felt her head snapping down letting the canines puncture the warm offering. Mason gasped and fisted her hair but that gesture only excited her further. He felt the sharp edges pushing deeper into his flesh, marking him as hers.

Pain surrendered to pleasure as Mason relaxed. She was leaving her own mark on him, just as he had with her.

"Mine," she growled in a feral voice. Tiny droplets of crimson splattered his skin to which Brooklyn quickly lapped them up. It was the wolf making it known to others like them that Mason was hers. Her tongue continued its sweep around the wound, slowing down to clean up the drying spots. Mason ran his hands up and down her sides as she continued to take care of him. The thick warmth withdrew from his skin and cooled against the air.

"That….was….amazing…."

Brooklyn felt the heaviness settling in as Mason's body was fatigued from their rough encounter. But she too was feeling drained.

"Do we have time for that nap?" She nuzzled against him and let out a wide yawn.

"Of course," he picked her up as they were locked together and headed towards the bedroom.

Mason made every effort to make her comfortable until they could unlock.

"Don't worry about me," Brooklyn was already half asleep. "Come here."

He covered her smaller frame with his and together they fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Next chap...The Full Moon...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn reclined in the passenger seat as Mason drove them towards the safe house. The sharp hints of pine and salt teased her heightened senses. The ocean was a few miles away but she felt like she was right there in surf as the mist sprayed her face. Her hearing betrayed the squirrels, snakes, birds, and occasional cougar that hung back in the woods. It was strange to her, being able to sense their fear in the wake of their presence but neither she nor Mason wished to harm the creatures of Nature. It wasn't in their nature to harm their brethren though vampires were always fair game.<p>

"We're here," Mason killed the engine as she looked at the structure before them. "It's an old safe house used to help runaway slaves escape. It's also been a place for werewolves to stay during the full moon."

"Crazy," Brooklyn nervously laughed.

"We're gonna make it," Mason abruptly said. He reached out and gathered her in his arms. Brooklyn found herself inhaling his rich intoxicating scent, sensing the soothing effect it was beginning to have over her. "We have each other now."

"I know," she sighed against his neck. They held one another for several moments before Mason regrettably pulled back.

"Come on."

Brooklyn nodded and slipped out from the passenger side. She clutched the wooden box containing the moonstone against her body. There was no way any vampire would dare and try to steal it on this night.

* * *

><p>Mason pushed the brick back into its resting place. The moonstone was safe. He turned to see Brooklyn stripping down then putting her clothes in the duffel bag against the wall. Mason had already stripped down and now stood naked alongside her. Brooklyn couldn't but help to notice the defined cuts and ripples that outlined the strong solid flesh beneath. She offered a weak smile then pushed her hair aside for him to snap the collar around her throat. Her eyes displayed trust towards him while Mason snapped the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. His hands stayed faithfully against her skin, taking in the feminine but deceptively strong arms before running across the toned torso and juts of her hips. Brooklyn watched as his lips pressed against her thighs before teasing the sweet tender flesh between.<p>

Brooklyn swallowed back the solid lump in her throat as she felt the inklings of arousal begin to surface. She wasn't sure what would happen once they turned but imagined it would be no different than when they were human.

"Mason," she cupped his chin in her fingers. "As much as I would love to use these chains for other means…."

He glumly nodded and rose to his feet. Brooklyn was right though. Mason turned his attention to the links and their anchored stations.

"These will hold," Mason demonstrated the chains' strength by pulling against the hooks in the wall. "See?"

Brooklyn gathered the other set of chains and secured the largest around Mason's throat. Her fingers ghosted along the smooth steel edge before tracing along his collarbone. He shuddered in response and heard the wolf's hungered howl. Brooklyn grinned against his taut chest and left an invisible trail down his mid section. Mason carded his hands through her hair, tousling the rich copper strands. Her mouth wrapped around the semi hard erection, letting her saliva slick lips glide down to the weeping tip.

Mason felt his breath being caught in his throat as his body reacted to her warm touch.

"Brook….." he panted in protest. "Please…."

She smiled against his thigh but pulled away and drew him to the ground. He saw the smile fading away and replaced by tiny beads of sweat.

"Mason," Brooklyn felt the pounding starting in the back of her mind, growing louder and stronger with each passing second. She opened her eyes revealing the deep amber gold where solid slate had been. Mason wrapped his arms around her willing his energy to her as the violent tremors attacked her small form.

"Breathe Brook," Mason started to sense the twitching against him as muscle and flesh painfully shifted. Brooklyn screamed in agony as her right arm snapped up then backwards at an odd angle before breaking and returning to its normal position. Her legs shot up from beneath her body, dictated by the power of the moon above. Her knees popped out as her calves shriveled then swelled as her skin darkened to a dull charcoal hue. Her muscles rippled and stretched with some tearing like tissue. Tendons tore and twisted like saplings in a violent storm before mending in new searing positions. Brooklyn screamed even louder and harder as the sensation of being shredded alive raged through her being.

Mason was helpless to do anything as Brooklyn flailed and convulsed. She cried out to Mason then prayed for death as the pain was beyond anything she experienced. It was like having 10 sledgehammers hitting her at once on every part of her body over and over until every bone in her body was smashed. Her skin was burning and she swore it was melting off her bones and muscle as the imaginary flames devoured her whole. Her blood thundered in her ears blocking out any attempt from Mason to comfort her.

Brooklyn caught sight of her fingers extending as they curled into themselves. Each bone popped and snapped at the growth that occurred. Her nails sharpened and lengthened until hideous thick talons appeared. Her screams bounced off the walls drowning out Mason's own growling of suffering and pain. Each one endured the pain of the other as their bodies shifted and contorted. Brooklyn clawed at the ground as the chains held true.

Her body grew as her knees cracked inward one final time. Joints fused together while others were created. Brooklyn felt her back arching up then in then back up before going still. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sensation of flesh and bone forcing out from the tip of her spine. Coppery fur sprouted through every inch of skin, covering the darkened skin. Where hands and feet had been large awesome paws were now in place. The powerful snout protruded from gum and lips as the sensitive nose sniffed the air.

The larger male watched as the last remains of the human vanished. Time was something it paid no heed to but it knew it had been a great deal of time for her to change. It tilted his head as the human shriek shifted into a quiet howl. He cautiously crawled towards her, feeling her pain as the change concluded. He nuzzled her softly and whined as she lay on her stomach. The ginger tail swept back and forth before she opened her eyes greeted her anxious mate. The female rolled over baring her vulnerable stomach and chest. Her tail kept wagging as he gently growled and nipped her leg in a playful gesture. She rolled to her feet but kept her tail to the side allowing him to gather her scent.

The male knew she was in heat as the heat her body gave off along with the strong pheromones was more than the male could take.

**I'm soooooo evil I know...No wolf sex this chap :P **


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

These two wouldn't let me write this unless it had sweet wolf fluff too….I swear the things I do for these two….

* * *

><p>The pair played around, rearing up on their hind legs in a flirtatious display of affection. The male growled with the female reciprocating with an equally deep grumble. He leapt a little higher and rested his legs and upper body against her back then gently mouthed the back of her neck. She stopped moving but tried to nip at his neck only to earn another growl from her mate. She bit his leg forcing him to stop and ease up and off her back.<p>

He tilted his head and watched her approach with tail pushed aside and head equal to his. He quietly whimpered and nuzzled her throat and nose, showering her with tender affection. The wet warmth of his tongue darted around her muzzle sending jolts of warmth through the smaller wolf's body. She quietly whined at him then nudged him with her muzzle. Her mate rubbed his body against hers, following the thick ambrosia that beckoned his senses. The cold pressure of his nose on her swollen flesh only excited the female causing her body to elicit an even deeper expulsion of pheromones.

The female growled slightly as her mate's nails dug into her back. He thrusted inside, locking their bodies tight. His legs were strong, keeping him still as he rested on top of her. She could feel the pressure building inside but instinct was kind and she knew what was happening. Her mate pushed harder until he was completely surrounded by the constricting heat but didn't release her right way. He wrapped his front legs around her in a display of dominance towards her. The muscles in his rear legs shook but remained steadfast as he bit a little harder between his mate's shoulders. He felt her body tense then relax against his grip.

She felt him letting go and slide off her back before standing by her side. He immediately bathed her in short swift laps of his tongue as she reciprocated his affections. He bumped his head on her throat then rested his chin on her back. His eyes were half lidded as contentment slipped in his body. The pressure slowly alleviated from his mate's body allowing them to be free. The female growled as he carefully shifted and moved apart but continued to bask in his ever continuous affection. The male pressed his body flat on the ground and wagged his tail in a show of play. The female appeared to smile and leapt around him, encouraging her mate to get up and join her. He barked twice in the hopes she would come stretch out beside him to which she sat and tilted her head at him as if to ask why.

He looked up and barked again this time succeeding in his efforts. His mate padded around him before sprawling out and pressing her body flush with his. She closed her eyes placed her head between his shoulders, feeling relaxed and secure in her surroundings. He could sense she had fallen asleep and relented to the call of sleep that tugged at his body. Mating had sapped their strength but the power of the moon also held the ability to heal.

* * *

><p>Mason opened his eyes and peered around the darkness. He felt the solid warmth of Brooklyn's body as she continued to rest. Mason smiled to himself and was in no hurry to awaken her. He drew her closer and pressed a soft kiss to the spot between her shoulders. He could pick up specks of dirt between his lips and knew their wolves had been very active to say the least. Their bodies were slathered with smears of dirt but that didn't matter to him as Mason had awakened dirtier than his current state.<p>

"Hey."

Brooklyn groaned in front of him.

"Hey yourself," Mason lightly teased. Brooklyn turned and twisted until she was nose to nose with her lover. His scent was mixed with dirt and must from the old cellar around them. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she shrugged. "My muscles are stiff from head to toe. I don't know how the wolves can do it because I sure can't."

"We'll just have to remedy that once we get home then huh?"

The grin on her face grew in response. "I think a deep thorough massage and long hot bath should take care of it."

"Anything you want," Mason pressed his face against her back then tightened his arms around her. He felt her settle in against his embrace and together they welcomed the birth of the new day.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sunk into the couch as the strong powerful hands worked against the stubborn knots in her shoulders and neck. Mason felt the lumps move and resist but he wasn't about to give up so quickly. She winced at the sudden shift in pressure, finding the sharp jolts discomforting.<p>

"Relax," Mason cooed in her ear as he maintained his control.

Brooklyn exhaled and focused on willing away the tension while her mate's hands manipulated her body. Within minutes she couldn't feel the tightness that had been cumbersome only hours before.

"Alright," Mason kissed the bare skin before allowing her to sit upright.

"I can move," she playfully exaggerated causing her breasts to bounce up and down. Mason laughed at her then turned serious as he pulled close.

"Mason, what is it?" She suddenly frowned.

"When we go back to Mystic Falls, we will have to be on alert for vampires."

"I thought the Founding Families had taken care of the vampire threat back in 1864?"

"No," Mason shook his head. "Remember I told you about Katherine Pierce?"

"Yeah, you tried to stake her. She was after the moonstone right?"

"She was one of the vampires that had been rounded up but somehow she managed to escape the burning of the church."

"Lovely," Brooklyn's eyes briefly glowed. "So we have John Gilbert, Mikael, and Katherine itching to get their hands on it. Not many vampires know about the moonstone either so let's keep it that way."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Neither one had to guess who waited on the other side.

"Mason!" Jules hollered through the other side.

"Really?" Brooklyn snarled. She felt the wolf tensing up within as the beta continued to hound the pair from the hallway. It was time this bitch was put in her place.

"Brook," Mason shook his head. "Let me deal with it."

She glared at Mason as he rounded the couch and approached the door.

"Jules, right now is not a good time."

"So? We need to talk."

"About what?"

Jules peered around the corner to see Brooklyn leaning over the couch with eyes trained straight on her. But the warning look didn't deter her from barging in despite Mason's rejection.

"Where were you last night? We waited for you before heading to the safe house."

"Brooklyn and I went to another secure location. We were fine."

"Yeah Jules," Brooklyn nastily chimed in. "So there's no need for you to play worried friend because nothing happened. Bye bye."

She waved her fingers up and down then swept them back and forth to signal it was time for her to go. Jules didn't go and instead challenged the small alpha by crossing her arms and staring back at her.

"Jules," Mason warned her. "Don't do this….."

"Why?" She snipped. "Ever since this little gutter snipe slinked her way into your bed we've had a few close calls. Things were fine before she came around!"

"That's it!" Brooklyn let the wolf emerge as she leapt over the couch and tackled the taller woman to the floor. Jules smacked her head against the wall as Brooklyn's nails dug into her throat. The smaller woman's eyes morphed into a rich set of liquid gold rings as her canines slipped out.

"You listen to me Jules! I am the alpha female of this pack and you will not dare to challenge me like that again! You will respect and listen to Mason and myself do you understand?"

Jules snarled and let her own canines drop as she prepared to fight Brooklyn. Mason stood back as the wolf knew this had to be done. Jules had to be put in her proper position within the pack. He watched as Brooklyn continued to pin her against the wall but Jules wasn't backing down. She pressed her sharpened nails into Brooklyn's shoulders eliciting a painful howl from the red haired woman. The adrenaline coursed through both of their bodies as Brooklyn got momentum and rocked back until she was on her back and hurling Jules across the room with a swift kick of her legs. Brooklyn leapt to her feet and turned to Jules who was stunned as she attempted to sit up.

The smaller female cleared the couch with ease and landed on Jules' torso. She instantly dug her nails into Jules' shoulders and bit down on the back of her neck. The rush of crimson and iron infused her senses as the unruly beta struggled. Brooklyn tore deeper into her flesh, continuing to assert her position as the dominant one. Mason felt the power surging between them as Jules slowly came to realize there was no way out of this. Brooklyn was her superior and she had proved it by the unwavering display. She jerked her head up letting the few stray droplets shower Jules.

"Now," she hissed in her ear, "If you dare to pull another stupid stunt like that again….."

"I get it!"

"Good," Brooklyn eased up her hold allowing Jules to stand up and exit the apartment. With a smirk on her lips, she watched as Jules slinked out the door with her proverbial tail tucked between her legs.

**Ha ha! Jules got a bit of an ass whooping**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I am sorry about the delay...I went back and rewrote and being sick didn't help :( And yes this is more of a filler but it establishes the respect and understanding between Brooklyn and Brady :)

* * *

><p>Brady found Brooklyn seated at the breakfast bar when he entered the apartment. Her hands were curled comfortably around the steaming mug while a look of serene contentment crossed her lips and eyes.<p>

"Hey Brook," he helped himself to coffee then joined her at the bar.

"How's Jules this morning?" She turned and faced her friend. The smile stayed constant as she took another drink from her mug.

"She's fine but pouting."

"She'll get over it."

"I agree she does," Brady sighed. "She can be very stubborn and…."

"Be a pretentious annoying bitch?"

"Your words, not mine." Brady lightly chuckled.

"How do you put up with her? She was fine with me until she found what I did. I had to literally tear into her to get her to back off!"

"That's the thing about being an Alpha. You have to do what's best for the pack. Jules will come to accept you as being an Alpha over time."

"I mean I saved Mason from Maddox."

"And for that you have my unwavering support. That took some guts considering what you did. Not many track down a pack of werewolves on the full moon and live to tell about it."

"Thanks," she smiled and finished off her coffee. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Look, Jules will always be Jules. She needs a little time to adjust to the new hierarchy that's all."

"And I will give her the time and space she needs. But she can't challenge me like that. The wolf will remind her of her status every time."

"Believe me she won't be trying anything like that again. She's pouting right now but she will get over it. She was used to being the only female around but I think part of her acting the way she is is due to you being here."

"I want to give her a chance to see I'm more than just a hunter. I know what it's like not having much family left. As much as a pain in the ass she is, I will still stand up for her or any one of you if we're ever threatened. And with the vampires determined to obliterate us we will have to rely on one another. But some vampires just want to be left alone. Heck I'm friends with two and all they wish is to be left alone."

"And that's why I know you'll make a great Alpha, Brook."

"Well being a hunter helps you see past appearances and realize not everything is what is initially seems to be."

"Which is why Mason and I know you are perfect for him; Jules will see that too."

"Thanks Brady," Brooklyn pulled the plate of cookies out and passed them over. "I'll make more later."

Brady grinned and took the plate as he slipped out the door. He loved the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies she made and this was just one step shy of heaven for him.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn later stood in the room she shared with Mason, admiring the gown that she would wear at the Founder's Day party. Mason was right: She was going to upstage and out show all of those women. They didn't have to go any further than the first store, Fashion House. Brooklyn saw the dress and instantly fell in love with it. It was a strapless cocktail dress that boasted a mini hemline which would show off her well defined legs. A sweetheart neckline plunged down the front with tiny crystals embedded in the center. The center of the bust had twist that complimented it all. It was a rich royal blue that contrasted brilliantly with her coppery locks. The shoes were platform style with thin straps that were adorned with Swarovski crystals. The Lockwood ring would be the perfect piece to make the entire attire complete. She had not been to a party in such a long time with the last one being in Phoenix when she graduated college. But this occasion would be a bit tad more formal than what she enjoyed that night.<p>

"Brook," Mason poked his head in to see his mate admiring the dress. "Ah Brady said you would be back here."

"I was looking at the dress," she hung it back in the closet. "I can't wait to see your brother's reaction when you step in with this gutter snipe."

"We have to head down there next week you know."

"I remember," she sighed and flopped down on the bed. "But what about the full moon?"

"There's the old Lockwood Plantation that still exists. It's where George used to go. It's isolated and secure."

"But didn't he still get out and attack people in town? He wrote in his journal he knew he was the one who killed some of the townsfolk."

"But he didn't always hurt or kill anyone during every full moon."

"We'll take the chains too just to be safe. In this day and age we can't be too careful."

"I know Brook, I know," Mason kissed the top of her head. "But my brother did not trigger the curse in himself thankfully. But that didn't stop him from being a Grade A douchebag. The traits surface as aggression and anger if they stay human. It also amplifies the sexual side to him. I know he's strayed from Carol but then again she isn't exactly the type of woman someone would want to settle down with."

"Lovely," she muttered. "He better not try anything with me."

"I won't let him."

"Good," Brooklyn snorted. "If he does Carol may wind up being a widow."

"Brook…."

"I was kidding."

"Right," Mason eyed her suspiciously but he wasn't serious.

"Yeah yeah," Brooklyn leaned over and kissed his nose before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Brooklyn heard her phone buzzing as she had received a text. She figured it was from Markus but checked it nonetheless. As the screen lit up her pulse quickened as it wasn't from Markus.

_There's been a change in plans….._

"Great," she muttered and hastily responded.

_Now what?_

She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for his answer. It didn't take long for Mikael to respond back.

_You will attend the Founder's Day Party as scheduled_

_ What are you up to now Mikael?_

_ All in due time my dear but do not forget the moonstone_

"Believe me we won't," she growled and slammed her phone on the counter.

"Brook," Mason was standing in the doorway. "It was him wasn't it?"

"Yep," she rested her head in her hands and contemplated banging her head in the counter. Mikael was making her life miserable and the very least he could do was tell her what the Hell was going on!

"What did he want now?"

"We go party."

"Was that it?"

"I don't know what he's planning but I have the suspicion we will be seeing him at the Founder's Day gala."

"Well Jason might be able to shed more light on the Originals when we get there."

"Good," she sighed. "Because if he has anything we can used against him or the others would be welcomed right about now. The only leverage we have against Mikael is the moonstone and he knows we won't hesitate to make it vanish."

"For now forget about him," Mason pulled her up to her feet. "Right now I think a walk on the beach will be what you need to wash away all those stressful thoughts and worries."

Brooklyn smiled and let her mate lead the way out the door and towards the soft white grains.

**We're getting close to the trip to MF! Oh how will she react when she sees on Damon Salvatore?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>The truck roared down the interstate.<p>

Brooklyn watched the trees whip by as Mason focused on the road. They were a few hours outside of Mystic Falls but already she missed the coast. It was bit cooler inland away from the warmth of the Emerald Coast but still warm enough to keep the jacket away.

"You okay over there?"

Mason caught the glum expression on her face.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I know, I miss home too Brook but there's a school carnival and…"

"Mason Lockwood are you asking me to a high school carnival?" The mischievous grin lightened her features.

"Yeah maybe," he teased.

"Well in that case I accept."

She finished off the bottled water then dropped the empty container in the cup holder. Suddenly the rest of the trip didn't seem as horrid.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! I want the tents in the backyard!" Carol Lockwood continued dictating her wishes to the staff as they continued bringing in the equipment for the gala. Richard simply stood by and watched as his wife barked out directions and snapped her fingers, treating the staff like peasants.<p>

"Where's Tyler?" She finally spun around glaring at her husband.

"How should I know?" Richard returned an equally hard stare.

"Probably out with that trailer trash Vicki Donovan again."

Richard knew Carol loathed Vicki which was probably why he didn't protest Tyler hanging around her. It drove her insane. He concealed a smirk before slipping away and out into the front of the house. The loud ungodly rumble made him groan as the sound was all too familiar.

The dark truck sped up the gravel drive then came to a short halt. Richard stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Mason hop out.

"Hello Mason," he hollered out in a cordial but cool greeting.

"Hello Richard," Mason dryly responded. Richard watched the passenger door swing open as Brooklyn leapt out and shut the door behind her. Her eyes looked the massive manor over but didn't appear to be impressed. Richard studied the red headed woman as her frown vanished into a smile as Mason came beside her.

"Mason, who is this?"

Mason raised an eyebrow towards his brother as he eagerly took the steps two at a time then trotted towards the pair. Brooklyn lightly sniffed the air picking up his cologne and the scent of something she couldn't put her finger on. Mason instinctively took a stance and positioned his body between her and his brother.

"This is Brooklyn Ravenwood, the gutter snipe you were so kind to mention."

Richard nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Mason didn't tell him he was bringing a beautiful woman with him.

"Hi, Brooklyn Ravenwood, gutter snipe," she extended her hand.

"Yes I do apologize for anything that may have been said in haste," Richard collected her hand within his larger one. It was soft and warm as it rested against his skin. "I hope you accept my deepest apologizes for offending you."

"None taken," Brooklyn gave her brightest sweetest smile.

"Excellent," Richard let out a breath. "Well Carol's inside and well Tyler is not here but he should be back soon."

"We'll take our stuff inside and head up to my old room."

"Yes of course," Richard nodded. He couldn't but help to stare at Brooklyn as she flung the bag across her chest with ease then grabbed the clothing that was hanging in the back. As she walked by him, Brooklyn picked up the trace of excitement slowly filling Richard's veins. Brooklyn felt ill as the odor saturated her senses leaving her nauseated all the way through the house.

* * *

><p>"Brook are you okay?" Mason had seen the pale hints in her skin as they reached his old room. The bedding was different and everything from his youth had been erased. A few elaborate water colors hung where once posters had plastered across the former chocolate space. The rich mocha had been masked by a subtle cappuccino which offset the gold and brown hues.<p>

"No," she stretched out on the bed. "Your brother creeps me out."

"You picked up on it too huh?" She was now massaging her temples and taking deep slow breaths.

"More like it slapped me across the face like a rotten slab of meat."

"I won't let him touch you or corner you."

"Did he…..Did he trigger the curse?"

"I don't know. My family isn't one to dispel secrets. If Richard did trigger the curse he won't tell us."

"So we watch him the week of the full moon."

"Right," Mason nodded. "But what worries me is if Tyler finds out."

As if on cue, Mason heard his nephew slamming the door downstairs.

"Speaking of which…."

"Where's Uncle Mason? I saw his truck outside." Tyler was thrilled at seeing his uncle after several years. His father didn't talk much about Mason but when he did it was never positive and he always talked down about the younger Lockwood. But he didn't care as the teen saw Mason as the cool member of the family. The only one that wasn't so worried about appearances.

"He's upstairs," Carol didn't look over her shoulder as she continued arranging and rearranging the floral settings. Tyler rolled his eyes and took the steps two at a time. His day had not been the greatest. Vicki had cornered him into asking her to the Gala to which that little Gilbert freak Jeremy had seen and just had to play the stoned knight in grunge.

"Hey Uncle Mason you in here?" Tyler flung the door open to see Mason and a very attractive woman unpacking the bags on the bed. Her hair was restrained in a neat ponytail while she wore jeans that hugged her curves while having a slight bagginess to them. Her shirt was a rich olive that plunged to a V just above the swell of her breasts.

"Tyler!" Mason embraced his nephew. "Wow you've grown! I bet you're beating the girls off!"

"Yeah, well," Tyler itched the back of his neck in uncertainty. Brooklyn and Mason picked up the uptick in his pulse and knew something was up. "So who's this?"

"Brooklyn," she stuck out a hand and curled it around Tyler's. Tyler looked at her strangely as her grip turned firm nearly crushing the bones in his hand and fingers.

"So is this your girlfriend?"

"Actually she is," Mason slid an arm around her waist then looked down at Brooklyn. Brooklyn grinned as Tyler was the first one outside of the pack to know about their relationship. As far as Richard was concerned she was his brother's friend.

"So how did you two meet?"

"The beach," Mason instantly quipped. "She was admiring my board."

Brooklyn groaned inwardly at his innuendo. Tyler just smirked like he was sharing some kind of inside joke with his uncle.

_Yeah….I bet she was admiring his board alright…._

"So how long are you two in town for?"

"Well for the Gala but after that who knows how long we may stay." Mason knew why he wanted them to stay: It was because of Richard. It was no great secret Richard was a dick and forced Tyler to achieve what some could say impossible feats. Mason suspected his brother verbally abused Tyler behind closed doors and shared his concerns with Brooklyn who didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Brooklyn frowned as he suddenly went quiet.

"Nothing…."

"I know you just met me Tyler but I know when someone has something on their mind."

"Everyone including my parents are on edge. There have been these animal attacks…."

Mason's face darkened as Brooklyn caught the soured expression. She knew what that look meant.

"Did they say what kind of animal?" Mason carefully worded his question to avoid suspicion from his nephew.

"They think a mountain lion because the victims were torn to shreds."

"Well I'm sure the authorities are taking care of it," Brooklyn added hoping to ease his fears. "Besides, I don't think it would come here into town. Mountain lions are normally weary of humans and urban areas."

"Yeah well apparently not," Tyler huffed. A rapping on the door alerted the trio to Carol who stood in the doorway.

"There you are Tyler." She took one look at Brooklyn like she was sizing the smaller woman up. Brooklyn bristled at her demeaning look. "Listen we're heading to the Grill for lunch and we want you to join us."

"I think I'll pass thanks."

Brooklyn and Mason were silent witnesses to the tense exchange of words between mother and son.

"Well then how about you Mason? Why don't you and your friend join us?"

"This is Brooklyn," Mason corrected his sister in law. "And she's my girlfriend."

He emphasized the last word which forced Carol to plaster on a mask of civility. It was clear to Mason that Carol had passed judgment on his mate without attempting to get to know her. It was classic Lockwood attitude.

_Look down on those who don't fit your mold….._

"Okay well girlfriend." Brooklyn felt her wolf bristling at the human but Mason's touch quickly relaxed it.

"Why not Mason? I think since we are staying here it may be a good idea." The grin crept up across her lips which seemed sweet to those who didn't know Brooklyn. But to Mason he knew what she was up to. Brooklyn smelled a challenge and she wasn't one to back down. Carol Lockwood was about to meet her match.

**Time for Brooklyn to put Carol in her place and in public on top of that!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's… though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay kiddies! A little public scene and a little revenge...

* * *

><p>Mason had to keep on high alert as Brooklyn continued to eye Carol like prey. Her eyes would narrow then widen which didn't go by unnoticed by Tyler. The younger Lockwood made a mental note to ask her what was wrong with her eyes.<p>

"So Brooklyn," Carol spoke up in a faux cheerfulness. "Tell us where you're from."

"I'm from here actually. My parents were killed by a drunk driver and I went to live with family in Phoenix until I graduated from college."

"That's terrible," Richard was genuine in his words. "I'm so sorry my dear."

"Thanks," she shirked back slightly in her chair.

"You're not like some of the girls that Mason had been known to bring home."

Brooklyn snapped her head at Carol with eyes once again going thin like two slits. Mason knew his sister in law had no idea what she was about to start.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn bristled.

"Well it's just that Mason had a taste for girls who were rather…."

"Slutty? Trashy?"

Carol sat with her mouth agape. "Let me ask you this: How does Richard do it?"

"Do what?" Carol snipped.

"Put up with a stuck up hateful bitch like you? I mean your face looks like someone took Silly Putty and stretched it over their knee."

Carol gasp while Richard suppressed a tiny laugh. Tyler was amused by Brooklyn's retort and hoped to see more fireworks between the two women.

"Brook," Mason warned her.

"No," Brooklyn growled back. "She started it and I am going to finish it. She can talk the talk but she can't walk the walk."

"You cannot talk to me like this!"

"Oh you mean down upon like you did those housekeepers and staff back at the manor? It was like watching Cinderella taking orders from one of the ugly stepsisters."

"Oh that is it!" Carol threw down her napkin. Richard gripped her wrist and dragged her back down in her chair.

"Carol be quiet!" He hissed. "People are staring."

"Oh can't have the town thinking the wrong thing now can we Richard?"

"Mom! Dad! Will you two please stop?" Tyler slammed his hands down on the table startling the pair. Mason simply cast a hard look at Brooklyn who felt the burning gaze of her mate reaching in and forcing her to settle down. Brooklyn huffed and returned the stare with equal hardness.

"Well I'm sorry if she has a stick the size of a California redwood up her ass."

"Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn just smiled as sweetly as she could as Vicki Donovan appeared with everyone's orders. Brooklyn had ordered a very rare steak finding it was the wolf that craved it. She dove into the tender cut showing off the blood red interior. Carol attempted to ignore it as she dined on a Cobb salad.

"So what's going to happen with the season Tyler? Is it going to be one big forfeit or will they be finding a new coach?" Richard switched subjects in the hopes of easing the simmering tension.

"I don't know Dad. I don't think anyone's really thinking about that right now." Tyler huffed.

"What's going on?" Mason quickly jumped in.

"Coach Tanner was found dead a few nights back. It seemed an animal tore him apart."

Mason and Brooklyn traded worried glances briefly before going back to their food.

"Richard, focus on the Founder's Party. Focus…." Carol snapped.

"Seriously?" Brooklyn dropped her fork.

"Brook," Mason started to say but was shortly cut off.

"No," she shook her head. "A man was killed and Paris Hilton over here is more worried about the Founder's Party. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Brook," Mason sighed but Brooklyn shot up from her chair and tossed a 20 down on the table.

"Don't worry about us, I got it." She shoved the chair back and stormed out with Mason immediately on her heels. He waited until they were in Mystic Square before he spun her around and curled his fingers around her biceps. Brooklyn knew he was angry with her but she didn't care. Carol Lockwood was a superficial bitch who cared little for human life and only about appearances!

"If you're going to lecture me save it Mason."

"What the Hell was that all about back there?"

"Calling out what I am seeing that's what! She deserved everything I said! She's lucky I didn't drag her out by that knockoff Louis Vuitton sweater and show her how we handle people like her back in Phoenix!"

"That would've been a really bad idea."

"So what if I spent a night in jail? It would probably be better than the Bates Motel!"

Mason growled but knew Brooklyn was speaking the truth about Carol. Then he got an idea.

"If you so content on getting back at Carol I might have a way."

Brooklyn watched the wicked grin brighten up his lips and instantly she knew what he was implying.

"You're terrible Mason…..But that's why I love you."

Her frown melted away revealing the beautiful smile that melted his heart and Mason quickly caught her mouth with his.

"So when can we….."

"Richard and Carol have to be at the Founder's Hall tonight for several hours."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Mason whispered with a seductive purr.

* * *

><p>Mason and Brooklyn wasted no time exacting their revenge.<p>

The instant the Lexus was out of view, the lovers raced up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Mason ripped the shirt off her torso followed by the form fitting jeans, bra and boy shorts. He flung her on the bed then peeled away his own clothing before pouncing on top of her. Their mouths crashed together in a heated battle with tongues scraping furiously against the other. Mason grunted hard as his hands roughly parted her slender legs and elevated her hips as he slid into the tight heat of her body.

"Fuck me hard," she fisted his hair eliciting a short hiss from his lips. Mason snarled as her demanding words went straight to his dick. He thrusted hard and angrily, knowing Brooklyn was thoroughly turned on and loving the rough dirty side of him. Her nails extended and pierced the tops of his shoulders, drawing out 10 perfect blood red half moons onto his skin. He responded with a sharp bite on her shoulder, letting the thick droplets splash against his tongue. Their sex coated the expensive counted thread sheets but that was the idea after all.

Mason flipped their bodies with his back against the bed. His lover's hips ground against his, drawing her body closer to climax. The heated coiling grew greater in her lower body as the tip of his cock ran over the sweet spot causing her vision to blur.

"Mason…" she flung her head back and welcomed the convulsions that rippled through her body.

"That's it…." Mason moaned. "Come all over me…"

He felt the sweet stickiness slicken his thighs as the powerful orgasm ravaged his mate's body. Mason growled and saw her eyes glowing a subtle amber gold as she felt her body coming down from the awesome orgasmic bliss. The burning heat pulsated around him, lulling him in to his own promised climax.

"Brook…."

"Do it!" She felt another wave washing over. Her legs quivered then closed tighter around his hips as she shuddered on top. His back arched pushing his cock deeper inside until they were locked tightly together as one. The tightness spiraled like a coil until the pressure was too great to keep restrained any longer.

The hot thick ropes burst from his body spraying and coating the sensitive walls of her body. Brooklyn collapsed against his chest, letting her body go limp in his embrace. Both were coated in a thin layer of sweat sex and their own interwoven scents. She pressed her lips to his chest then nestled her head in the center of the chiseled upper torso. Mason's fingers ran over her back, letting the tips of his fingers caress the faint ripples that moved beneath his touch.

"I love this idea of revenge."

Mason laughed at her quiet declaration. "So do I."

"You think they'll notice?"

"I don't care if they do. They can't kick us out."

"Well if they do we should be ready."

Brooklyn propped her chin atop her interlaced fingers then gazed deeply into Mason's eyes.

"And we will…." The crooked smile crossed his lips.

"And I think we should get cleaned up and into our own bed."

"I think we should use their shower."

"Now that is a great idea," she stretched her neck forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

As the couple languished in the shower, they were unaware of Tyler who had overheard everything. He knew his mom would kill his uncle and girlfriend if she found out they screwed in her bed, on her imported sheets. He flashed an evil grin as he quietly padded down the stairs.

**Brooklyn 1; Carol 0...I suppose Tyler will think he can get something out of knowing about his uncle's indiscretion...You'll just have to wait! **


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone else but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I am really sorry about this late posting! But fear not as another Carol/Brooklyn will surface :) And I changed the link for who I envisioned Jason to look like...He looks similar to Tyler Kinney (at least I think so)

* * *

><p>"Can I just spike her drink?"<p>

"No."

"Come on….Watching Carol hopped up on X or something similar would be the talk of the town!"

"No Brook," Mason put his foot down. "Tonight you have to be on guard."

"Well I'm aware of that," she sighed. "Those attacks were not a mountain lion. Mountain lion my ass. You think it was…."

"Shhhh," Mason shushed her as they approached the line of partygoers. Brooklyn's ears picked every word, laugh, fake greeting and shallow tendencies as they reached the front door. Carol was dressed in a faint yellow dress adorned with random white flowers which showed off her perfectly painted toes. The shoes were open toed and as equally matched for her dress while dual strands of pearls were draped over her smooth neck. A drink complimented the ensemble. Brooklyn inwardly groaned as the grin on Carol's face faltered slightly but lifted up as they entered with her hand at ease around the black jacket. Together crossed the threshold showing the matriarch they were equals in one another's eyes.

"Mason, Brooklyn," she was boisterous in her salutation. Perhaps Carol was a little bit too boisterous.

"Carol," Mason addressed his sister in law.

"Why Brooklyn what a beautiful dress you're wearing tonight. I hope the help at the shop realized this was a gala and not a drunken frat party."

"Okay, that's it," Brooklyn flipped her hand from Mason's arm and got up in the older woman's face. She stood nose to nose with Carol Lockwood, casting a dangerous feral gaze into the other's.

"Brook don't," Mason went for her arm but she was just millimeters from his fingertips.

"Is it lonely up there in that ivory tower Carol?"

"Excuse me?" Carol bristled.

"At least I can trust my man enough to be around other women. I know how to make him smile so wide his mouth hurts."

Mason grabbed Brooklyn by the arm dragging her away before Carol could sink her talons in his mate.

"She had that coming."

Brooklyn snatched another glass of imported French wine while keeping watch over the crowd. Human scents mingled and twisted around with the aromas of fine cheeses, fruits, creams, desserts and alcohol.

"Brook," Mason pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of what to do with her.

"Mason I am behaving and I only spoke the truth. Besides, if she can't handle it then that's on her."

Before Mason could speak a pair of hands slapped over his shoulders.

"Mason!" Brooklyn caught sight of a man about the same age as Mason. His eyes were a similar shade of misty blue with dark hair that was kept short. The strong jaw and chin closely resembled Mason's as his scent had identical hints making her wonder….

"Well look who decided to show up!" Mason spun around and pulled the man in a tight hug.

"Yeah well I can't miss another family party now can I?" The stranger grabbed a glass of whiskey from the passing tray.

"Jason Lockwood, this is Brooklyn Ravenwood." Jason extended his hand to which Brooklyn enclosed with her secure tight grip. He was impressed with her strength as her slender frame was starkly deceptive to the power beneath.

"So this is the one who made my cousin a kept man." Mason slapped Jason on the shoulder.

"I'm not a kept man."

"Yeah he is," Brooklyn chimed in with a devious smirk. "He just doesn't like to admit it publicly."

"Whatever," Mason rolled his eyes. "I can tell you two are going to be great friends."

"Someone has to be the lively one around here. Carol is such a drag sometimes."

"More like bitch," Brooklyn snorted in her drink.

"That too unfortunately," Jason nodded in agreement. "So what's going on?"

"Well…" Mason started to speak but something had caught Brooklyn's attention. The pertinent stench irritated her senses as it wafted into the room. It was coming from the other room where the artifacts were on display. She finished off the wine and wove a path through the inebriated and sober. To her right was a woman with short blonde hair dressed in uniform. She knew that was Sheriff Liz Forbes from what Mason told her and also sat on the Council. The Sheriff's eyes were scanning the room like the way the red light would shift on KIT from Knight Rider. Back and forth, to and fro, to the left then to the right…. The Lockwoods were present as was one of the Fell members. All that was missing was the….

_"Your parents'?"_

_ "Yeah, there's a lot of history here."_

Brooklyn froze as the stench halted her like an invisible wall. It wasn't coming from the dark haired girl but from the boy.

_Oh my god! What the Hell is he? Humans don't smell like rotted flesh but…._

_ Vampires…_

It made sense! Vampires were walking corpses hence the aura of death. She forced back the gagging sensation that was coming over her and stepped into the massive study. Bile threatened to climb up her throat but Brooklyn knew she had to be strong. She put on a surprised expression while entering the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized to the couple. "I didn't realize…"

"You're fine," the girl dismissed the concession. "We were just looking at my parents' wedding rings."

"Your parents?" Brooklyn tilted her head in curiosity then advanced on the Heritage Display with several glass cases. The far right case held two wedding bands in perfect harmony. They were silver circles with a center cut diamond complimenting one while the other was simpler with a tiny cameo or similar fashioned stone which held a neatly hand written card that stated:

On Loan from the Gilbert Family

_Wedding Ring_

So the girl was a Gilbert. Brooklyn noted the observation but continued to appear interested in the artifacts but listened to the conversation behind her.

_"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow look, it's the original registry. Look at all of these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore?"_

_ "The original Salvatore Brothers; tragic story unfortunately."_

_ "We don't need to bore her with the stories of the past, Damon."_

_ "It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."_

_ "The Salvatore name was practically royalty until the war. There was a battle…"_

_ "The Battle of Willow Creek."_

_ "Right."_

_ "We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers had set fire to a church full of civilians."_

_ "What the books didn't tell you was that people were killed and they weren't there by accident. Some say they were Union sympathizers and the founders who sided with the Confederacy wanted them rounded up and burned alive for their deception. There was a woman in there that Damon and Stefan both loved very much. But when they raced to get her out they were shot dead….In cold blood."_

Brooklyn moved down the rows of items and memorabilia then slipped out of the study and back into the main room. She knew the guys would want to know about this. The stench was as powerful around the older black haired man that had taken Stefan's place as storyteller. She listened for their voices but neither one was present. Brooklyn hurried towards the back yard where some of the citizenry were taking in the cool beautiful night. Immediately the scent hit her and she knew Mason wasn't too far by. But there was another with him and Jason but it was human and easier on her senses.

"I need a drink," she grabbed two glasses and took each in two separate gulps. The whiskey followed but she was slow in imbibing the burning amber gold.

"Brook," Jason spotted her and motioned for her to join them. He caught the troubled look on her face and nudged Mason in the arm. Right away he knew something was troubling her and went straight for Brooklyn.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"We have a problem," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jason came up behind them. The other scent was gone.

"In the study with the Heritage Displays I picked up the stench of death and rotted flesh."

At the mention of the smell the Lockwood boys traded worried glances.

"It was vampires." Brooklyn took another drink.

"It was," Jason scanned the crowd. "Who was it?" He felt the wooden stake concealed in his jacket.

"Their names are Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Founding Family Salvatores?"

"Unless there was another Salvatore Family then yes," Brooklyn finished off the Jack. "But they were the only two I picked up."

"They have to be behind the attacks," Jason growled.

"I'm thinking you're right," Mason draped his jacket over Brooklyn's shivering shoulders. "Let's head towards somewhere safer to talk."

Brooklyn turned the sink and bath faucets on full blast then hopped on the edge of the counter.

"I've been keeping track of the attacks and 5 were killed. I think Brooklyn's right: Vampires are in town."

"How do we know if there are others and they didn't show up?"

"We won't," Mason regrettably shook his head.

"So what we stay with our thumbs up our asses until someone else dies?"

"Brook, it's not that easy," Mason explained. "The older powerful vampires know how to avoid hunters and assimilate. The younger ones are the ones that leave the path of bodies behind them."

"Which means they are either here alone or there are others keeping a low profile; we need to consult the book."

"Not a bad idea, Jason. I mean we know wood stakes will do the trick but what about vervain?"

"There hasn't been any in Mystic Falls since 1865," Jason cut her down.

"Well then let's go figure out our game plan. You two go on ahead. I'm gonna grab some water."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn found her way towards the impressive kitchen and searched out a glass then stood at the tap.<p>

"Lovely party," the cold voice loomed from behind her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brooklyn turned around coming face to face with Mikael. "So party crashing is a new hobby of yours?"

"It wasn't that difficult to infiltrate. Humans….So easily seduced by the excesses of alcohol and luxuries."

"What do you want?" She was growing tired of his mind games.

"To make certain you aren't going to double back on our agreement."

"And I won't." She set the glass down as not to shatter it in her hand. "But if you even as much look at Mason or Jason funny…."

"Settle down will you? I'm not going to hurt either of those wretched flea infested mongrels as long as you give me reason not to."

"You have some nerve you know that Mikael? I mean at least we're not the abomination in Nature."

Mikael chuckled at her insult but just as fast had Brooklyn's throat in his hand.

"Let's make something agonizingly clear: I do not want to see Niklaus succeed and neither do you. So if you wish to continue living happily in the dog pack I suggest you quell that sharp tongue of yours."

"Fine," she snarled and felt the crushing pressure alleviating.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Maddox is growing impatient outside."

"Lovely….Jason Bourne is here."

"Remember our pact," Mikael rudely brushed her aside and exited through the pantry.

"Asshole," she muttered then darted off upstairs.

**Brooklyn 2; Carol- 0**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone like my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Oh holy Hell…..Been a while since I graced this story with an update! Forgiveness please?**

Brooklyn tugged Mason's jacket closer around her chest as she started back towards the study. She purposely took the hallway by the Heritage Display hoping to pick up more information on the Salvatore Brothers.

_"The Founding Families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the Inaugural Founder's Council Celebration. Wow, look, it's the original registry. Look at all of these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood….Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?"_

_ "The original Salvatore Brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story really…."_

_ "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past Damon."_

_ "It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."_

_ "Well I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me."_

The last voice was high pitched and whiny like nails being raked along a chalkboard. Brooklyn had caught the name of the girl. Her name was Caroline Forbes, daughter of the sheriff. The stench of death continued to saturate her senses, making it harder for her to stave off the growing nausea. She stayed concealed inside the library door as she continued to listen to the Salvatore Brothers. Elena and Caroline had taken off to find Matt Donovan as he would be more than willing to dance.

_"Did you see them?"_

_ "Who Damon?"_

_ "Mason Lockwood and that gorgeous red head."_

_ "Whatever it is your thinking Damon, don't."_

_ "What? I can't introduce myself?"_

Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

_Introduce yourself to me on the full moon Salvatore and see how much you want to be near me._

She stayed still but continued listening.

_"Why are you here Damon? After all this time you're suddenly back in Mystic Falls. What kind of game are you playing now?"_

_ "You'll just have to wait and see."_

Brooklyn rushed off before the brothers could detect her. She found the guys crouched over the book as she shut the doors behind her. Instead of speaking she went for the notepad and pen, knowing the vampires could hear them speak.

_We have a problem_

Mason responded back.

_What is it?_

_ Damon Salvatore that's what! Blood sucker's carrying a hard on for me_

Mason pressed his lips tightly together before coming up with something. The short presence of amber sent shivers down Brooklyn's spine. She knew he was angered to put it lightly over Damon's sudden interest in her.

_What else did you find out?_

_ Damon's up to something. Stefan accused him of playing games and he sidestepped the question_

_ Not good_

_ No_

Jason continued flipping through the book until he found the section kept up by George Lockwood during 1864-1865 when the vampires had come to Mystic Falls. He lightly rapped his knuckles on the table catching Mason and Brooklyn's attention.

_It has been set in motion. I alerted the Founder's Council about the vampires amongst us in Mystic Falls. _

All three traded glances before reading on.

_After the last attack the town is on edge, worried whom will be next. Accusations have begun to fly. Ever since I triggered the curse after killing the unknown Confederate, once a month I lose all control over my body and soul. It is for this reason I went to the Council and ripped the veil of protection away from the vampires. _

The next entry was several days later.

_The Council has decided to make its move against the vampires. Jonathan Gilbert has a weapon in which will flush out the undead: A compass that indicates a vampire's presence. If the creatures are near the needle will begin to move as it reacts to their unnatural existence. It will be this that helps us to eliminate the vampire threat once and for all and protect my horrible secret….._

No one said anything as each attempted to absorb George Lockwood's actions. If the truth had been uncovered, George would've been killed without question and the Lockwood Family driven from town. An unwritten understanding fell between the trio as they slowly lifted their gazes to one another. All three had agreed he had made the right decision. They were on the brink of being extinct while the vampires had proliferated and multiplied, determined to rid the world of their kind.

They needed to find that compass.

And Mikael continued to lurk about in the shadows which didn't further their cause.

_We need to get that compass_

Mason and Brooklyn nodded at Jason's sentiment.

_Start with the Gilbert girl, Elena _

Brooklyn scratched on the sheet. It was quickly filling with their short urgent messages.

_Or we can find out from Carol_

Mason added which made Brooklyn bristle.

_You don't want me talking to the she devil!_

The other Lockwood nodded in surrender knowing it would be up to him to find out the whereabouts of the compass.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn returned downstairs grabbing another round along the way. Her job was to tail the older Salvatore brother and discover why he was back. Her suspicions narrowed to the alleged Battle of Willow Creek and Fell's Church to be more specific. Damon was at the bar downing a round of whiskey the motioned for the bartender to refill the vacant glass. His squeaky date was nowhere to be seen. Mason had returned to the artifacts hoping to scout out a clue to the vampire's hidden agenda. As she crossed through the gradually thinning crowd, something else reigned in her attention.<p>

_"Look around! What's missing? The flames, the candles! Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen."_

She growled in low rumble as Carol bossed around another hapless soul.

_"Bitch."_

Wait, this wasn't another hired hand. No, it was Elena's friend, that girl Bonnie Bennett. So now the Wicked Bitch of the West was bossing around anyone she pleased? Oh no, that cannot go without saying something.

Forgetting the dark haired vampire at the bar, Brooklyn briskly marched towards the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Richard, the candles aren't lit! Why didn't anyone light the candles?"<p>

Carol whined with an air of arrogance. It was as if everyone was supposed to drop what they were doing or stop having fun and tend to the Queen's stupid childish tantrum.

"Because you have two hands and legs, do it yourself."

Brooklyn finished off the tumbler of whiskey and softly placed the glass down. Richard caught the glare burning from the younger woman's eyes and watched with a quiet intrigue as she challenged the matriarch again.

"That is what the help is for."

"I can't believe this! Are you that pampered and spoiled you can't light a bunch of candles? Does the maid blow on your soup too before you eat it Princess? You are some piece of work you know that? I heard what you told that girl in the living room. You have absolutely no shame."

Carol sauntered up to Brooklyn knowing the red haired woman held the upper hand. But then again Carol Lockwood wasn't one to let some gutter snipe out do her at her own party! She was trash just like that Donovan girl!

"You know you can take girl out of trailer but you can't the trailer out of the girl. It looks as if Mason lowered his standards since he went to Florida."

"Okay bitch," Brooklyn invaded her space until she was inches from Carol's face. "You wanna tussle? I'll be more than happy to do it right here, right now, in front of the entire town. You'll see what this little gutter snipe can do in a dress. And by the way, I've been in the company of drunken frat boys who had more class and dignity than you do sober."

"How dare you…."

"Brook," Mason cut in breaking up the brewing fight. "I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry," she forced a smile but Mason wasn't buying what she was selling. "But someone had to remind Kim Kardashian here that the world doesn't revolve around her."

Mason stifled a laugh at her reference before turning to Carol and Richard. "Look I'm sorry about Brooklyn's behavior tonight."

"Don't apologize for her," Richard spoke up. "She was within her means."

"Regardless I think it's time for us to be scarce for the night. And Carol, I think Jason was trying to find you."

"Oh well if you see him I'll be out here."

Mason offered a short nod before leading Brooklyn away from potential bloodshed. Once they were out of earshot he whisked her in the nearest bathroom and cranked the faucets.

"What the Hell was that about? You were supposed to be tracking Damon."

"Yeah well he was getting hammered at the bar and besides she has no right bossing other people around. She treated Elena's friend like a servant!"

"Well when you were lighting up Carol, Jason noticed the vampire's scent around an old chest. There was a hidden compartment and whatever was inside is gone."

"Then let's go get it," Brooklyn got two steps ahead before Mason pulled her back. His eyes were piercing hers in a show of blatant disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Brook, you're rivalry with Carol is going to be the death of us."

"No it won't."

"Brook," Mason sighed heavily. His shoulders drooped and head hung low as his mate continued to remain stubborn. "For just tonight will you please forget about her? We need to find out what is going on. Do you want the vampires to win? Do you want to see the family you have destroyed?"

The weight of his gaze penetrated the thick headedness she had defiantly thrown up. She withered under him and regretted allowing her emotions to detract from what was most important. The idea of losing any of the pack started to make Brooklyn sick. The sharp jolts stabbed her abdomen as the alcohol and guilt locked in a twisted tango.

"No….I'm sorry Mason."

"Hey," he caught the watery pools expressing a few tears. "There's no need to cry."

"No, I could've destroyed it all."

"Brook," Mason pinched her chin forcing it upward. "Get a hold of yourself. Wipe those eyes and let's track down a vampire."

His tone was firm and sharp. Tough love was what she needed. Brooklyn was resilient and could rebound from this and she would.

"You're right," she sniffled and dabbed her bloodshot eyes dry. "Let's find that bloodsucking bastard."

**A more subtle dig at Carol tonight...**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…

**Oh for holy Hell's sake! It's been nearly two months since the last time I updated! I gotta get the Muse going back on the bike! **

"Are you sure he took something?"

Brooklyn ignored Mason as she outlined the small box with her fingers until the hidden compartment yielded and slipped open.

"There was something in here, a crystal. What it was for I don't know but Damon said it was his and he had put it there and was taking it back. The Sheriff's daughter was asking what he wanted with it but Salvatore didn't say. But knowing the vampires it's not good for us."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded. "It was amber quartz. It was about the shape of an oval with some kind of gold or antique brass or copper setting and a chain attached to it. It definitely was not meant for a guy."

"So what is Damon Salvatore doing with a woman's pendant?" Mason wondered aloud.

"Well when we find him let's ask him. I'm sure he will be more than happy to divulge his secrets."

Brooklyn snorted sarcastically then instantly realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Mason I shouldn't have been bitchy."

"You've been on edge Brook. I know it's not Carol. Tell me what's wrong."

Brooklyn leaned back into his strong waiting arms. She buried her face against the jacket of his suit, rubbing rubbing the side of her face along it, picking up his scent and the cologne dabbed on the scratchy wool.

"Mikael's here, in Mystic Falls. He showed up at the party."

"When?" Mason cupped her face in his hands, seeing the shine of her tears beginning to surface. Brooklyn despised having to keep that a secret from him until now but they had enough to be concerned with.

"When I was in the kitchen getting a drink. He didn't hurt me. But he's gone now. He brought his sidekick with him though which means we have to be on defensive."

The sounds of the drunken throngs were staring to calm down out in the spans of the backyard and main gathering room. The stumbling clicks of heels and overpriced dress shoes clattered like pans crashing to a tile floor. Voices echoed in thick slurred tongues of various stages of drunkenness. If she had been in a better state of mind, Brooklyn would've been at the bar pointing out the sorry attempts of the town's elite as they stammered and floundered out on the dance floor.

"Hey Mason!" The pair looked up to see a lanky figure of a man approaching them from the bar. He was a few inches shorter than Mason with a high shiny forehead revealing a receding hairline. His clean shaven face caused Brooklyn to think he looked like he was 16 instead of his 30s.

"Logan," Mason greeted his old friend with a handshake then half man style hug. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well what's a grand party without a little media coverage right? Anyways, Carol made the comment you were around. So how have you been man? You look great! You have to tell me your secret!"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as she could see Logan was clearly tipsy or just naturally annoying with an enhancement from the vodka on his breath. It was potent as it wafted across her nostrils even though it was faint to his primitive sense of smell.

Logan looked over at Brooklyn and shot out his hand.

"I'm Logan Fell. Mason didn't tell me about you….."

"Well it's because we just got in a few days ago and no one really has met Brook yet. Brooklyn this is Logan Fell."

Brooklyn grappled his larger hand with her smaller delicate one. Logan laughed and looked down then back up at her. "You have some grip there!"

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled coyly. "I work out."

"I believe it…"

Brooklyn released Logan's hand and felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it from her purse and saw it was a text from Jason.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," she hustled into the next room leaving Mason alone with the inebriated Logan Fell.

_Just saw Damon drop like a ton of bricks…..His brother spiked the Sheriff's daughter with vervain and Damon bit her…._

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow but remained calm.

_What happened?_

_ Stefan dragged him away after he collapsed but Sheriff's daughter grabbed something that fell in the grass. Looked like a necklace._

The pendant! Caroline has the pendant!

_Where is she now?_

_ The Gilbert girl took her home_

"Damn it," Brooklyn growled but at least the location of the pendant was known. She knew they were going to have to get it without drawing suspicion towards them. But for now as long as Caroline Forbes was in a safe place Brooklyn allowed herself some breathing room for the time being.

_Okay well draw back and keep your eyes open_

_ Stefan carried Damon away…..Looks like Damon won't be a problem for a while_

_ Thank goodness! Damn bloodsucker got what he deserved! Too bad it wasn't a stake in the heart!_

Brooklyn dropped her phone back in her handbag and looked up to see Mason was gone.

"Now where did he go?" She sighed and made a line for the main gathering room. There, at the bar, was Mason and Logan chatting it up with an auburn haired woman. Brooklyn watched as the woman would turn hostile towards Logan but brightened up when talking to Mason. Her mannerisms were platonic and friendly which she could sense by just standing across the room. But then again she wasn't worried about Mason straying or wandering but it was other women she would have to stay alert for.

"Brook," Mason waved her over as he motioned for the bartender to draw up a drink. Brooklyn reached the trio and spotted the deep blush in Logan's cheeks. The vodka had been replaced by the sweet hints of whiskey and Coke. Couldn't the man stick to one liquor?

"Brook this is Jenna Sommers. I went to high school with her along with Logan."

"Good to meet you," Jenna extended her hand as Brooklyn brought out hers. The women shook and Brooklyn took a drink of wine.

"So where's Jason? I wanted to say hi to him."

"You know Jason, he's around somewhere." Mason shrugged.

"The Wicked Witch requested his presence," Brooklyn sneered.

"Brook," Mason chided but Jenna and Logan laughed at her rather accurate description.

"Oh Mason relax," Jenna came to Brooklyn's defense. "It's almost gospel truth that Carol Lockwood is no gentile lady."

"But still I don't need to hear about it from her. We're staying here and Brook and Carol are getting along about as well as oil and water."

"Hey she started it first. I'm just finishing it."

"I like her," Logan took another drink. "She's honest."

"So what do you two know about the Salvatores?"

"You mean Stefan?" Jenna took a bite of cracker off her plate. "Not much really. He's been talking to my niece Elena and he goes to the high school. Is he related to Damon?"

"They're brothers," Brooklyn joined in. She kept her tone neutral as not to arouse any suspicion from the humans. They didn't need to know there were vampires in Mystic Falls as the Council would go into Defcon 1. Brooklyn was familiar with the Council and how it was established after the events in 1864. The Founding Families held court at the Founder's Hall or wherever was best for their little cool club meetings. Officially the members were charged with keeping commemorations of the town alive and ongoing but Brooklyn Mason and Jason weren't part of the mindless masses in town either. For a little under 200 years the Council had been determined to keep alert for the return of vampires or any other supernatural threat that may surface. There was always a leader of the town's version of the Cobra Kai and currently it was Richard Lockwood.

_Oh if those fools only knew what lurked beneath the shiny surface…_

"Well I haven't seen Damon," Logan seemed interested in the older brother.

"He's here," Mason looked around while speaking. He didn't detect the stench of rotted flesh. Even with the total saturation of beer, wine, food, body odor, and the various cheap and expensive colognes and perfumes, a werewolf's sense of smell put the best bloodhound to shame.

"We saw him with Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter earlier but he wasn't feeling well and his brother took him home. Seems they are staying at a boarding house."

"Oh that's the Salvatore Boarding House," Logan chimed in. "It was built after the original Salvatore plantation fell into despair. Zach lives there and is the caretaker. Some consider it the creepiest/scariest place in town. Well, behind the Salvatore ruins of course."

"What happened to the original manor? I mean preservation of antebellum homes and structures has been a big trend down in the South."

Mason loved how smooth Brooklyn was in her questioning. Logan was giving her information in the same way he was downing whiskey: Fast and easy.

"Well they say that after the Battle of Willow Creek the emancipated slaves took torches to the house and slave quarters, burning it to the ground."

"Interesting," Brooklyn finished off the remaining bit of wine.

"The boarding house was built 50 years after the original estate was destroyed. The ruins are still there. Some say the grounds are haunted by Giuseppe's ghost."

"Oh please," Jenna groaned with a supplemental eye roll. "That's only to a bedtime story meant to scare kids and gullible grownups."

"I don't know," Brooklyn shrugged. "I believe there are elements in this world that we cannot comprehend or explain. I mean look at the line drawings in Peru or Stonehenge at Salisbury Plain. There has been no definitive evidence about their purpose or how the people who built them accomplished it."

"This is true!" Logan was now past buzzed and entering inebriated. Jenna simply blocked his drunken behavior out.

"Well I suppose I should be heading home. It's getting late." Jenna excused herself.

"Hey what about lunch?" Logan curled his hand around her forearm. "I mean just as friends."

"Hmmm," she tapped an index finger against her chin. "You know I have been craving some cheese fries…."

"Okay then!" Logan nodded giddily. "Tomorrow say noon at the Grill?"

"Okay," Jenna smirked then abruptly spun on her heels and sauntered away.

* * *

><p>"Okay what is going on between those two?"<p>

Brooklyn and Mason strolled the grounds as the partygoers thinned out and spilled into the labyrinth of vehicles just beyond the manor.

"I have no clue."

"I got the impression of some tension between them. Jenna was distant but Logan seemed to have done something; something very wrong."

"That does not surprise me," Mason sighed. "Logan had the wandering eye in high school."

"Now it makes sense. Probably went window shopping and wound up handling the merchandise."

"That would be one way to put it," Mason laughed.

"I suppose we should keep an eye on the Salvatore Brothers." She shifted subjects regrettably. "But that friend of the Gilbert girl, Bonnie, has powers. She's a witch."

"Really?" Mason raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she somehow lit the candles on the table with a thought. No human can do that. But there was something else, something I overheard between the girl and Carol."

"Wait," Mason stopped and looked around. He couldn't hear or pick up any scent. "Okay what did you hear?"

"Carol was adamant about a family heirloom, a pocket watch that is in the Gilbert Family. But the girl didn't know where it was. She kept saying she couldn't find it."

"That because it's a divining rod of sorts."

Brooklyn and Mason felt their bodies go tense as Mikael stepped from the shadows. The amused smirk crossed his lips sickening the pair.

"Son of a bitch! Why am I not surprised?"

"It's nice to see you too." Mikael circled around them.

"What do you want?" Mason snarled. "The party's over."

"Well I was making my exit but then I saw you two lovebirds taking a midnight stroll."

"Cut the crap Mikael! What do you want?"

"To be certain you haven't forgotten about what you need to do."

"Bastard," she muttered beneath her breath.

"Whatever it is you want vampire forget it." Mason positioned his body in front of Brooklyn's.

"Oh I'm afraid this concerns you as well….werewolf."

"Mason," Brooklyn stepped around him coming face to face with the Original. "Let me handle this."

She pulled the wrap higher around her shoulders as the chill in the air nipped at her skin. Mikael stood with hands shoved in the pockets of his dress pants, watching and anticipating her next move.

"In case you forgot my dear, Niklaus is still roaming free."

"Oh I haven't. But right now Mason and I have a matter to take care of."

"Oh yes, the issue with that damned Council."

"Yes, that damned Council," Mason chimed in.

"Mason," Brooklyn snapped around with eyes burning like golden fire. "Now is not the time."

"Yes you should listen to her," Mikael took a shot at them. "Or perhaps some obedience training is in order?"

"Mikael, tell us what it is you want or else get the HELL off the grounds."

"Remember Brooklyn, I want that moonstone."

Brooklyn nodded to Mason who retrieved something concealed in the lining of his jacket. Mikael's lips twisted into a hateful snarl as his ancient eyes landed on the dagger. In the poor threads of light off of the pond, he could see the ash coating the blade from hilt to tip.

"Allow me to remind you that I am still a hunter and I do possess certain, insights that most novice and even seasoned hunters are ignorant of. I will keep my end of our arrangement but you back off. And don't think for one moment this is the only weapon I hold."

Mikael wearily followed the blade as Mason twirled it with a snap of the wrist, holding it in the strike poise cementing his mate's point.

"Very well," he conceded. "But this is far from being over."

They trailed the outline of the vampire as it melted into the tree line. His stench continued to waver in the air. The stench of an Original was one hundred times worse than any descendent of theirs.

"Let's go," Mason tucked the blade back inside and tugged her hand.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn and Mason slipped through the back door, quietly shutting it behind them. The kitchen was dark but they were not concerned. Her heels were in her hand as they crossed the Venetian tile and towards the parlor.<p>

_Thank you for coming….._

Richard's voice made both of them come to a dead stop. It was coming from his office.

_Did you get the watch?_

Sheriff Forbes' no nonsense tone flittered in the air.

_She claims it's packed away in her parents' things…_

Brooklyn bit her bottom lip while Mason squeezed her shoulder.

_I can get it….._

That was Logan Fell! Brooklyn and Mason traded worried glances.

_Good…..We're going to need it….._

_ Are you sure?_

Richard sounded resistant.

_5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain….._

Brooklyn felt her heart thunder as the Council reached the conclusion of their late night gathering.

_They've come back….._

Logan knew about vampires?!

_Wait, he's a Fell and the Fell Family was part of the original Founding Families….._

Mason jerked his head towards the stairs as the sounds of rustling and footsteps picked up behind the oak doors. The couple darted up the steps, going two at a time and racing down the hall just as the door swung open and Logan Fell stepped out.

* * *

><p>"Know we know they know about the vampires plus the watch is now a top priority."<p>

Brooklyn was dragging out the book and flipped it open.

"And it's in the Gilbert House," Mason flopped stomach first on the bed.

"But can it detect us? That's what I'm worried about." Her fingers shuffled page after worn page but nothing could be located about the watch. It seemed even some secrets were still concealed even now.

"Good question," Mason shared her concern. "The last thing we need is the Council coming after us."

"I hate to say this but Mikael won't let that happen. It would jeopardize his plans."

"And what plans are those?" Mason reached out closing the thick tome.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here sitting and sifting through that. He isn't exactly the sharing kind. Whatever it is it has to do with Klaus and the moonstone. But we still have John Gilbert lurking out there too and he wants the damned thing."

Brooklyn fell back on the bed opposite of Mason. Her eyes went down to the tight ass still clad in the suit pants.

"I think we should take a nice hot bath and forget about our problems."

She smacked the left side causing him to sharply yelp. Mason rubbed the stinging cheek as Brooklyn walked towards the bathroom with the dress cascading to the floor along the way. He pushed off the bed, stripping away the layers of crisp cotton creating a trail of his own.

**The Muse asks: Forgiveness please?**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Brooklyn sat at the kitchen nook. Her hands were curled around the plain red ceramic mug as her eyes stayed fixed on the window over the sink. She couldn't sleep and staring at the red digits staring back at her was not furthering her cause. Mason was sound asleep upstairs; she could hear his heavy breathing above and to her right. He was fortunate. When in Florida, Brooklyn had continued to be restless in bed from the moment her head hit the pillow to when the faint glints of dawn would peer through the blinds. Some nights she would sleep lightly only to awaken and feel drained.<p>

Then there was the dream.

It had struck her in the late hours of the night when the world was at rest.

_You must be Miss Pierce….._

_ Please….Call me Katherine….._

Katherine Pierce! The same vampire Mason had tried to kill in Florida. It wasn't some eerie coincidence her psyche was haunted with these visions of the past. No, something was reaching out, hoping to make contact. But what? As far as she knew once any human or witch was turned all powers and ties to the spirit world was null and void. But then again perhaps this was outside the normal range.

"Hung over?"

Tyler crossed in from the main entrance. His dark strands were in a perpetual state of chaos as he was clothed in a shirt and boxers. A sleepy grin danced along his lips as he ducked into the fridge. He had a great body but that was where the compliments stopped. Cocky and arrogant….Yep it definitely runs in the family.

"Nope," Brooklyn decreed and took another drink. "Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake up Mason."

"I'm surprised considering what you and Mason have been up to."

"Oh ha ha," she stood and met him at the counter. "Don't you have your own sex life or lack thereof to be worried about?"

The grin faltered as her mouth reversed into a knowing smirk. If it was one thing Brooklyn had learned in navigating through the aristocracy of the Lockwoods it was to deal the low blows when necessary.

"I mean really Tyler? Sneaking your date around the back? What's wrong? Mother Hen not approving of the happy couple?"

She pushed her hip off the counter, returning to her seat at the table.

"I would've brought her around the front."

"So you're giving me love advice?" Tyler snorted at her.

"No," Brooklyn carefully sipped the steamy brew. "You acted like you were ashamed to be with her that's all. You know from what I could observe she was a very nice girl. What was her name….Vicki. She was very polite to me though she was nervous about being in the same room as your mom. I can't blame her. She wasn't the only one who was made to think they were below certain…..expectations."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler bristled at her indirect insult.

"It means that appearances are everything but imperfections be damned. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you could grasp what I'm telling you. If you care for Vicki like I heard you proclaim then you wouldn't let what your mom thoughts dictate your actions. I can see why she took off like she did."

Tyler curled his hands into two tight angry fists. The surge had materialized from nowhere. He felt the rising urge to belt Brooklyn right across the face. Why? Where was this rage coming from? Brooklyn remained calm, sensing the storm gathering inside of him. It was the wolf. Every member of the Lockwood Family possessed it; male and female. But as long as it wasn't triggered he would stay human though he would have anger management issues for the rest of his life.

Brooklyn maintained a neutral but level gaze at the unstable younger man. His heart raced as adrenaline crept into his blood. The pupils had slowly dilated giving him a slightly feral aura as his breathing deepened. Whatever his emotions dictated, Brooklyn could easily deflect it. Hopefully she wouldn't have to come to that. It wouldn't end well for Tyler.

"Screw you," he stormed off leaving Brooklyn alone once again.

"Douche bag," she muttered into her coffee.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tyler," Mason trotted down the stairs as Tyler stomped up. His nephew didn't respond making the older Lockwood wonder what was wrong though he didn't have to look far.<p>

_Brooklyn…._

What had she done this time? Or said?

He made his way into the kitchen finding Brooklyn perched at the table. She was on her third cup of coffee but the caffeine wasn't having the desired effect.

"What's with Tyler?" Mason pointed over and behind his shoulder.

"He's being his lovable Lockwood self that's what's wrong with him."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing that a normal rational thinking human couldn't absorb. Look Mason, all I told him was what I saw at the party and he ran off like a spoiled brat. He treated Vicki like garbage but he won't admit it. He was ashamed of her."

"Oh Brook," Mason scooted a chair beside her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well you can always throw me over your lap and spank me," she waggled her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to start a war?"

"No, I'm not trying," Brooklyn corrected him. "Carol already declared it."

"Well don't make matters worse okay?" He tiredly pleaded with her. "Promise me."

"I won't," she closed her free hand around his. "But I will defend myself when attacked. You've been warned."

"Duly noted," Mason knew it was as close to victory as he would achieve.

"But I did notice something about Tyler," her face darkened as the troubled expression creased her eyes and lips. "He almost lost it before you showed up. He got angry very easily."

"The gene," Mason ran his hands down his face.

"Yep, that's what I thought too. I'm scared he's going to fly off the hinge and kill someone."

"Which is why we're going to have to help him."

Brooklyn spat out her coffee spraying the expensive solid oak with equally expensive coffee.

"We? How do you propose we do that? Did you forget we have a very determined and very powerful vampire hanging around? I don't think he's too keen on us helping out Tyler and his teenage angst. In case you forgot he HATES werewolves! Anything he sees as helpful to us he will destroy."

"I am well aware of that. We'll have to be discreet in our actions."

"And above all we cannot let him get his hands on 'it'."

Brooklyn finished off her coffee and quickly wiped the cold liquid pebbles off the table before rinsing out her mug and motioning for Mason to follow.

* * *

><p>"Have they found any clues about the identities of the vampires?"<p>

Richard paced behind the desk as the rest of the Council had gathered in a side room of the Founder's Hall. If any curious eyes wandered though, it would appear as though they were planning the next phase in the celebration ceremonies. Planning was what the Council was conducting, but not what any ignorant townsperson would think it was. Carol, Liz, and Logan had gathered as the coroner's report was pinched between Richard's thumb and index finger.

"They're going with the animal attack story in the paper and news."

"Already taken care of," Logan shot his hand up. "They run the story tonight."

"Good," Liz nodded curtly. "I have enough to worry about with the Founders Day festivities at this point. My deputies have scoured further out in the woods but nothing."

_Not to mention I have a rebellious teenage daughter at home…_

"What about this woman, Brooklyn Ravenwood? I understand she's a hunter."

Logan spoke up again.

"Where did you hear that?" Liz arched an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fell heard it from me."

The Council's members' heads shot up in sync as a tall blonde haired man entered the room. His attire was simple, current with the trend: Loose denim that clung to his hips before tapering down to his ankles which were concealed in dark boots. The shirt of choice was a snug navy blue t-shirt.

"I'm sorry this is a private meeting," Carol rose with her accompanying arrogance.

"Oh but this is the Founder's Council am I correct? The same Council that was established to protect the town of Mystic Falls from vampires? Don't worry as I have no reason to betray your clandestine meeting or secret to the town. In fact I am a hunter myself."

Everyone exchanged tense glances as the man's lips curled up into a sly grin.

"Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Mikael."

"Well forgive us for the mistrust Mikael but….." Liz's voice trailed off.

"Oh it is completely understandable, Constable. Hunters are not the sort to disclose their…*ahem*…station. Brooklyn is a hunter; make no mistake about that."

Richard placed the slightly creased report back on the desk then circumvented the solid furnishing and inched towards the new arrival. Mikael could practically smell and taste the adrenaline as it bled through the human's pores. He was nervous.

"If you don't my answering us, Mikael, but how is it you are associated with Miss Ravenwood?"

"So you do know her."

"Yes well she arrived with my brother, Mason," the mayor was mindful of his words.

"I understand you have a problem with vampires in town. I would also like to extend my services to the Council."

"Well you have our full undivided attention. What can you provide for us?" Richard inquired. Any support against the vampire menace was welcomed indeed. Perhaps this newcomer could provide leverage against the unseen threat.

"While you carry on as your respective positions in the quaint little town I will work behind the scenes in a manner of speaking. Of course I will keep the Council informed on my progress. All I ask is to be allowed unrestricted access to the town's resources and to permit me to work unhindered. I wish nothing more than to rid you hard working citizens of something rather…..unnatural."

The way the final word rolled off his tongue stung with acidity that was underlined with hatred.

"And how is it we can maintain contact with you?" Liz fell into the cop mode. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of a stranger waltzing into her town, announcing he was a hunter and Mason Lockwood's companion was one, and demanding access to resources without little to no questioning.

"I will be staying in the old hotel located in the Square."

"I think we should discuss this as a Council and get back in touch with you about your proposition." Liz held her ground, playing hardball with Mikael.

"Actually we accept," Richard announced. Everyone but the Lockwoods were stunned at this. Any major decision was reached upon mutual accordance. There were rules and standards to be followed. No one single member could make such a call without the backing of the others.

"Excellent!" Mikael clasped his hands together. "I shall be in my accommodations getting settled. I am in room 1922."

With a final smile and short bow he departed the room leaving behind a tense group of humans in his wake.

"Richard, you know the Council has to have a unanimous vote!" Liz hissed in frustration.

"Considering this is a matter that involves vampires, the charter also permits a motion to be made in absentia if the matters of such arise. We all agree that the return of vampires is a high priority in the safety and well being of this town and along with our livelihoods."

Everyone sat back and nodded slowly. Richard did have a point. The original Founding Charter had a loophole that allowed for action to be made by one of the members under certain circumstances. This was one of those circumstances. Liz wasn't fond of it for being Sheriff of Mystic Falls she stressed cooperation, communication and accordance. But she did sit on the Council as the Forbes family was one of the Founding Families and it was expected for her to be an active member.

"Then it is settled! We shall accept Mikael's offer."

"And what of the other one?" Logan craned his neck over and towards the Mayor.

"We'll take care of that." A wicked grin crossed his lips.

* * *

><p>"Mason, there's something I need to tell you."<p>

The guys were on either side of Brooklyn as they patrolled the old Lockwood property. They were under the guise of taking a walk on a beautiful autumn day, gathering up the local scenery if anyone crossed them.

"And Jason should hear this too since he's been with us."

They rounded the thick ancient oak that was disfigured with graffiti dating back from before the area was settled. The old slave quarters were to the right as they approached the narrow clearing. Brooklyn started down the steps with the guys behind her as it was safer to discuss the matter out of vampire hearing range. They agreed on the center of the long abandoned living space.

"Last night I had a dream about one of the Salvatore Brothers: Stefan."

"What about him?" Mason frowned, disturbed by the beginning of this conversation.

"He was dressed in old period clothing like around the Civil War or Antebellum period. But he wasn't alone. There was a woman. She was exiting a carriage and she had a servant with her. The woman's name was Katherine Pierce."

Mason's eyes shot open at the name she uttered. Katherine Pierce knew Stefan Salvatore?

"They were at an old plantation house. It had to the be the original Salvatore Estate. But Katherine was a dead ringer for Elena Gilbert. Did you know that Mason?"

"No, I didn't know she looked like Elena Gilbert. I saw her twice in Florida and both times she was vamped out. That was one face I wanted **to **forget."

"Well something is trying reach out and touch me because that was no coincidence. Now we have to be extra careful because Katherine could be here in town especially with the Salvatore Brothers having come back home to roost."

Mason felt the vibration in his pocket and saw it was a message from Richard.

_We need to talk….R_

"Lovely," he groaned. "What does he want? Well he can wait."

"So what now?" Jason was growing apprehensive. "I'm not comfortable with not three but possibly four vampires in one area and considering one of them is one of the Original vampires"

"You have vervain on hand right?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't leave home without it," he produced a vial and pouch of the potent plant.

"Good," she nodded. "For now we watch Stefan. Damon is confined to the boarding house so that gives us a little room to breathe. Leave Mikael to me."

"No," Mason cut her off as Jason shook his head.

"He wants the moonstone. We have to keep him at arm's length for now. With the arrival of the Brothers that may be a silver lining for us. He is not a fan of other vampires. It's like he's ashamed and disgusted with them."

"Imagine that," Mason snorted humorlessly. "A vampire that hates other vampires."

"You don't know Mikael like I do. He has a pretty damn good reason for it but I don't know why. It might to be our advantage to find out. But his man Friday isn't too far around either."

"What about Niklaus?"

"Good point," Mason exhaled. "The one that tried hurting you is still out there."

"He's human."

"Let me handle him," Jason grinned with eyes flashing amber gold.

"No," Brooklyn cut him off. "He might be useful too. For now I say we find out more about the Salvatore Brothers and Katherine Pierce. Isn't there a car wash the high school is putting on?"

"Yeah it should be this week. I bet he'll be there."

"Along with that friend of Elena's, Bonnie."

"Let's go," Mason gestured for the rest of the pack to follow.

* * *

><p>Richard looked out the window to see the trio returning from their hike in the woods. Carol was out giving him the chance to confront all three.<p>

Mason entered first followed by Brooklyn and Jason.

"Ah, there you are," Richard appeared from around the corner of the stairwell. "We need to have a talk. Brooklyn, why didn't you tell me you were a hunter?"

The blood drained from her face like water escaping a tub.

"Where did you hear that?" She choked through her words.

"That is not important right now. What is important is you misled us. Now why did you not tell us?"

"Why is this important to you?" Mason snarled at his older brother.

"That is none of of your concern Mason. When you left this family you forfeited any rights to the town Council."

"So that's what this is about? The Council is digging around old myths? Don't you have anything better to do than to chase down imaginary monsters?"

Richard simply chuckled at Mason's accusations.

"If they're myth then why is it Jason has such an extensive knowledge and collection of the vampire lore? It's not because it's a hobby."

"Fine," Brooklyn stepped around Mason. "I am a hunter. There you happy now? But I'm not going to be some errand girl or slave for you. That's not how I do things."

"Oh don't worry," Richard leered at her.

Brooklyn stormed off back outside with Jason fleeing after her leaving Mason alone with his brother.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing Richard?"

"A ghost of the past visited today. But the name is not important. But know this: If you want your girlfriend to be safe you will do what he wants. This is just a warning. We don't want her identity exposed to anyone dangerous now would we?"

Mason raised an eyebrow as he could sense something seemed off with his brother. Richard simply turned and walked away leaving the younger Lockwood alone in the walkway.

**Mikael has drawn first blood! What is he up to? What is his game?**


End file.
